


Гамбит Грифона

by Svengaly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убийства в запертой комнате, убийства без орудий убийства, странная игра, в которой игроки вместо пешек разменивают человеческие жизни — игра, ставкой в которой корона Британской Империи… Когда  загадок становится слишком много, за дело берётся Шерлок Холмс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гамбит Грифона

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Svengaly   
> Бета: Метелик Мю  
> Размер: макси  
> Жанр: детектив с элементами стимпанка   
> Дисклаймер: Мы опутали своими сетями весь Лондон, но нам всё равно ничего не принадлежит  
> Предупреждение: Имеются расхождения с каноном: в каноне Уотсон узнаёт о профессоре Мориарти в апреле 1891 года («Последнее дело Холмса»). Действие фика происходит в конце апреля и начале мая 1887 года, сразу после дела «Рейгетских сквайров»   
> Примечания: Фик написан для "Большой Игры Шерлока Холмса" на Slash World форуме.

Глава 1. Дева в беде

Конец апреля 1887 года выдался на редкость ненастным даже по меркам Лондона. Дождь, зарядив с утра, к вечеру превращался в «гороховый суп», чтобы затем вновь орошать улицы злополучного города то ледяными каплями, то холодными струями. Дни стояли такие пасмурные, что не только нельзя было разобрать, весна на улице или осень, но и утро ничем не отличалось от вечера. 

Нетрудно было предугадать, какое угнетающее воздействие произведёт на моего друга эта тоскливая погода; апатия, охватившая его, усугублялась вынужденным бездельем: казалось, преступный мир Лондона погрузился в спячку. 

Подобное положение дел радовало меня как человека и подданного Королевы, но как друг Холмса я был не на шутку встревожен. Всеми силами я старался скрасить вынужденный досуг моего приятеля, вовлекая его в разговоры о прошлых расследованиях и обсуждения различных тем. Я даже решился на дружеский боксёрский поединок и получил приз в виде синяка на нижней челюсти. Некоторое время после этого Холмс был со мной очень мил, однако вскоре быть любезным ему надоело. На исходе второй недели мои силы были исчерпаны и оба мы стали поглядывать на сафьяновый несессер, содержащий в себе шприц для подкожных инъекций: Холмс с вожделением, я — с отчаянием. 

Полагаю, дело закончилось бы тем, чем оно заканчивалось всегда (благие намерения Холмса составили в Аду целый лестничный пролёт), если бы весна не решилась на внезапный демарш и, пробудившись однажды поутру, мы не обнаружили, что хмурые тучи и туман сменились сияющим солнцем. 

— Побродим по Лондону, Уотсон? — предложил Холмс после завтрака. 

Я согласился, ибо охотно побродил бы даже по Лхасе, только бы отвлечь его от мыслей о кокаине, да и день располагал к прогулкам. 

Хотя в минуты затишья становилось очень тепло, ветер, дувший с Темзы, нёс с собой промозглую сырость, так что наши плащи отнюдь не оказались лишними. Мы прошли по Флит-стрит и свернули на Стрэнд. Движение было таким плотным, что пешеходы двигались быстрее экипажей. 

— Пройдёт сто лет, Уотсон, и транспортные артерии всех больших городов будут забиты экипажами наподобие артерий человека, страдающего атеросклерозом, — сказал Холмс. — Несчастные ездоки часами будут простаивать в этих «тромбах» или «пробках», дожидаясь, когда вереница экипажей продвинется хоть немного.

Я недоверчиво покачал головой. 

Мы повернули на Дорсет-стрит, когда наше внимание привлекла странная фигура: посреди тротуара стояла девушка в роскошном бальном наряде. Её открытые плечи и обнажённые руки дико смотрелись среди плащей и пальто прохожих; когда мы приблизились, я увидел, что кожа незнакомки, в нормальных обстоятельствах, вероятно, блиставшая белизной, покраснела от холода. Маскарадная полумаска из павлиньих перьев закрывала половину её лица, тем не менее нетрудно было заметить, что девушка растеряна и испугана. Она стояла неподвижно, как бы поражённая внезапным горем или изумлением, и только поворачивала голову, заглядывая в лица огибавших её людей, а те отвечали ей взглядами, полными пренебрежения, удивления или насмешки. Должно быть, её принимали за падшую женщину, которая покинула обычное своё пристанище, одурманенная опиумом или джином, однако легко было заметить, что платье незнакомки сшито очень хорошим портным, лицо и осанка исполнены благородства, а драгоценности, украшавшие её шею и руки, позволили бы средней лондонской семье прожить безбедно не один год. 

Несколько уличных мальчишек, заметив необычную фигуру, некоторое время толпились на углу, присматриваясь к ней, а затем, повинуясь знаку своего предводителя, принялись окружать её, подобно стае шакалов, подбирающихся к раненой лани.

Вероятно, жестом или выражением лица я выдал свою тревогу, поскольку Холмс кивнул, по обыкновению отвечая моим мыслям, а не словам.

— Я знаю всех этих ребят, — сказал он. — По большей части они неплохие парнишки и могут ещё стать хорошими людьми, несмотря на неблагоприятные обстоятельства, в которых начали свой жизненный путь, однако их вожак из тех, чья кровь от рождения отравлена злом. Не сомневаюсь, что он закончит жизнь на виселице, а до того успеет совершить немало злодеяний. Нам стоит поторопиться, чтобы не позволить совершить одно из них прямо на наших глазах. 

С этими словами Холмс рванулся вперёд, а я последовал за ним, торопливо извиняясь перед прохожими, которых мой друг довольно бесцеремонно расталкивал. 

— Мэм, — сказал он, останавливаясь перед несчастной, — мне кажется, вы попали в затруднительное положение, и мой долг — предложить вам помощь. Не бойтесь меня и моего друга, мы не питаем ни малейших бесчестных намерений, напротив: помогать людям, попавшим в беду — наша профессия. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, а это — мой друг доктор Уотсон. Возможно, вы о нас слышали. 

Девушка попыталась что-то ответить, но дрожь, охватившая её, была так сильна, что она не смогла вымолвить ни слова, лишь застучала зубами. Холмс подозвал кэб, усадил в него нашу нечаянную находку и велел кэбмену ехать на Бейкер-стрит. 

Выглянув в окошко, я увидел главаря банды подростков. Меня поразило его лицо — юное, ещё не знавшее бритвы, оно несло на себе следы порочной жестокости и в то же время несомненного ума. Во взгляде, которым он проводил наш кэб, было столько ненависти, что я невольно содрогнулся. Многие люди полагают, будто ребёнок не способен причинить большого вреда, однако Афганистан убедил меня — этот предрассудок (как и большинство предрассудков) есть не что иное, как заблуждение, освящённое традицией. 

Через несколько минут мы очутились у крыльца нашего дома. 

В маленькой гостиной было довольно тепло, но девушка не переставала дрожать. Я предложил ей плед — она лишь посмотрела на меня, явно не понимая, чего я хочу. Я накинул плед ей на плечи, и наша незнакомка с готовностью укуталась. Глаза в прорезях маски заблестели ярче, губы затряслись, и я понял, что пережитое ею потрясение сейчас найдёт выход в бурных рыданиях. Холмс, вероятно, подумал о том же: его лицо выразило страх и недовольство. Мой друг не выносил женских слёз. 

Наши опасения не сбылись. Девушка выпрямилась и, глядя попеременно то на Холмса, то на меня, быстро заговорила по-французски. Я владел этим языком недостаточно хорошо. К счастью, мой друг, в чьих жилах текла и кровь этой благородной, но, увы, недружественной нам нации, знал его в совершенстве. 

Он ответил спасённой даме так же быстро, и с минуту они оживлённо переговаривались. По мере того, как незнакомка, нервически кутаясь в плед, излагала свою историю, лицо Холмса становилось всё более удивлённым. Наконец он тихо фыркнул и повернулся ко мне. Глаза его блестели, впалые щёки зарумянились. Человеку постороннему его лицо показалось бы бесстрастным, но я хорошо его изучил и видел, как он возбуждён. 

— Удивительная история, Уотсон! — воскликнул он. — Никогда не слышал ничего подобного, а меж тем чего я только не повидал за годы своей практики! 

— Кто эта леди? — спросил я. 

— Её зовут Анна Соболева, она дочь графа Соболева, занимающего, насколько я понял, какой-то пост в Министерстве внутренних дел Российской империи. Вчера вечером — то есть, она полагает, что это было вчера — леди Анна вместе со своей матушкой и тремя сёстрами направлялась на бал-маскарад, который давала княгиня Остоженцева. Предупреждая ваш вопрос: леди Анна совершенно не употребляет никаких спиртных напитков. После танцев она в сопровождении подруги удалилась в зимний сад, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Обе выпили по бокалу оранжада — и внезапно леди Анна обнаружила себя вдали от дома княгини Остоженцевой, зимнего сада, подруги и оранжада, посреди незнакомой людной улицы. 

— Поразительно! — воскликнул я. 

— Вы нашли правильное слово, друг мой. Это и в самом деле загадка, настоящий ребус. 

— Вероятно, тут не обошлось без одурманивающих средств. Я бы хотел взглянуть на зрачки юной леди, но боюсь напугать её ещё сильнее.

Холмс перевёл мои слова, и графиня Соболева кивнула. Я склонился к ней, ожидая увидеть хорошо знакомые мне признаки недавно пережитого наркотического транса — и обнаружил идеальные белки, голубоватые, как у ребёнка, и совершенно нормальные зрачки. Дыхание девушки тоже было чистым, в нём не чувствовалось ни винных паров, ни иного необычного запаха. 

— Pardon moi, — сказал я и осмотрел её руки. Ни единой точки от подкожного укола. 

Вернувшись в своё кресло, я с недоумением пожал плечами. 

— Она свежа, как роза — вот всё, что я могу сказать. 

— Уотсон, ваша романтичность неизменна, — промолвил Холмс со смешком и вновь обратился к нашей гостье. — Невероятно! — воскликнул он, получив ответ. — Бал-маскарад состоялся вчерашним вечером! Даже если предположить, что леди Анну одурманили неизвестным нам наркотиком и похитили, какие силы перенесли её на Дорсет-стрит за несколько часов? 

— Не знаю, где находится российское посольство, — проговорил я, удивлённый его необычной горячностью, — но, полагаю, нескольких часов достаточно, чтобы добраться от него до Дорсет-стрит, пусть даже и пешком. 

— Вы полагаете, что бал происходил в российском посольстве? — Холмс засмеялся беззвучным смехом и потёр ладони. — Мой дорогой Уотсон, княгиня Остоженцева давала бал в собственном доме, в Санкт-Петербурге. Леди Анна за одну ночь перенеслась в Лондон из России! 

Глава 2. Золотой грифон

Мы вверили нашу гостью заботам миссис Хадсон — хотя леди Анна почти не говорил по-английски, наша добрая хозяйка без труда добилась её доверия — и собирались связаться с российским посольством, однако юная графиня, узнав об этом намерении, решительно ему воспротивилась. 

— Леди Анна просит не сообщать ничего послу, — сказал Холмс, выслушав её сбивчивую, умоляющую речь, — поскольку боится, что это странное происшествие погубит её репутацию. В её историю никто не поверит — тут я вынужден согласиться с нашей милой графиней. Она просит отправить телеграмму родителям, чтобы они могли забрать её домой. 

Он задумался. Девушка поспешно прибавила что-то и, сняв с руки браслет, протянула его Холмсу. 

— Заберите это, что за глупости! — сердито сказал Холмс. — Неужели вы думаете, что мы выбросим вас на улицу, глупое вы дитя? Пусть её, Уотсон, сделаем, как она хочет. Миссис Хадсон, приготовьте для нашей гостьи одну из комнат. Ей нужно поесть и выспаться, кроме того, следует что-то сделать с её нарядом. Она не может ходить в этом платье, соседи вызовут полицию. 

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — заверила его миссис Хадсон.

Холмс уселся в своё кресло и принялся набивать трубку. Я с радостью отметил, что он даже не взглянул на сафьяновый несессер. Взор моего друга затуманивала не скука, а размышление — новое дело полностью поглотило его. Сам я тоже был заинтригован. 

— Что вы об этом думаете, Уотсон? — спросил Холмс. 

— На мой взгляд, она говорила искренне, но я могу и ошибаться, — сказал я, подумав. — Сами посудите: каким образом можно совершить такое длительное путешествие так быстро? Машины, способные перенести вас из Петербурга в Лондон в мгновение ока, существуют разве что в романах Жюля Верна. Даже если существует изобретатель, подобный капитану Немо, для чего ему тратить время на дочь какого-то русского графа? Причину в виде банального насилия я отметаю: как правило, насильники не утруждают себя совершением чудес. Что вы собираетесь делать, Холмс?

— Для начала поищу свидетелей. Если окажется, что девушку высадили из экипажа, нам не придётся брать в подозреваемые Робура-завоевателя. Думаю, вы правы и чудесному перемещению отыщется самое рациональное объяснение. 

Я услышал шум подъезжающего экипажа и подошёл к окну. Рядом с нашим крыльцом остановилась карета, запряжённая парой превосходных лошадей, на дверце которой тускло поблескивало золото герба. 

— К нам посетительница, судя по всему, знатная, — сказал я. 

Послышался звонок в дверь и шаги служанки, а вслед за тем — решительный стук каблучков по лестнице. Через минуту в гостиную вошла дама. Одета она была с той не бросающейся в глаза роскошью, какую могут себе позволить только люди, наделённые безупречным вкусом и солидными средствами, держалась властно, но не вызывающе. Свет, падающий из окон, озарил лицо, принадлежавшее, казалось, антику: черты отчётливые и безупречные, и в то же время холодные и твёрдые. 

— Мистер Холмс, — произнесла дама, наклоняя голову в ответ на приветствие моего друга, поднявшегося ей навстречу, — вероятно, мне следовало предупредить о своём визите заблаговременно, однако я слишком нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, чтобы тратить время на светские церемонии. 

— Прошу вас, леди Спенсер, садитесь в это кресло и расскажите о том, что вас тревожит. 

— Стало быть, вы меня узнали? — Леди Спенсер опустилась в кресло, сохранив идеально прямую спину; складки платья легли вокруг так, словно их намеренно уложил скульптор, желавший вылепить её статую. 

— Разумеется. Я знаю в лицо всех влиятельных жителей Лондона. Для начала примите мои соболезнования. Вероятно, скоропостижная смерть лорда Спенсера стала для вас ударом. 

Теперь и я знал, кто передо мной. О внезапной кончине лорда Спенсера, произошедшей накануне вечером, сообщали все газеты. Человек, сделавший состояние на сенсациях, окончил свой жизненный путь самым банальным образом — от апоплексического удара. Не одна британская знаменитость, вероятно, испустила вздох облегчения, прочтя это печальное сообщение: лорд Спенсер, владелец нескольких газет, самой известной из которых была еженедельная «Сорс», ценил политиков, аристократов и людей искусства исключительно в качестве ингредиентов для тех горячих, хотя и дурно пахнущих блюд, которыми потчевал своих читателей. Не приходилось удивляться, что леди Спенсер выглядела как Афина Паллада на поле брани — газеты принесли её супругу богатство, но не популярность; благодаря своему состоянию Спенсеры не стали изгоями, однако светские львы и львицы не спешили привечать того, кто обходился с ними столь жестоко. 

— Вы правы, мистер Холмс. — Леди Спенсер сдвинула брови. — Именно по этой причине я и пришла. Я много о вас слышала, и мне известно, что нет такой тайны, которую вы не смогли бы раскрыть. 

На бледных щёках Холмса проступил лёгкий румянец. Когда-то меня раздражало тщеславие моего друга, но со временем, привыкнув к его своеобразному характеру и убедившись, что его достоинства в полной мере соответствуют его мнению о собственных талантах, я стал получать не меньшее удовольствия от признания другими людьми заслуг Холмса, чем он сам. 

— Вы, вероятно, гадаете, что привело меня к вам, — начала леди Спенсер. — Смерть моего супруга газеты — и полиция — объяснили естественными причинами, стало быть, я должна похоронить Джорджа и привыкать к тому, что его больше нет. Сомневаюсь, что это мне удастся — само собой, я имею в виду привычку, а не похороны, и совершенно точно не удастся, пока имя его убийцы не будет мне известно. 

— Значит, в версию об апоплексическом ударе вы не верите. — Холмс потянулся к трубке. — Вы позволите? 

— Не стесняйтесь, мистер Холмс. Многих смущает мой облик — Джордж говорил, я выгляжу, как само Общественное Мнение, но на деле у меня не так уж много предрассудков. Надеюсь, и вы не будете против, если я закурю. Табачный дым помогает мне собраться с мыслями. 

Леди Спенсер вынула портсигар, обтянутый китайским шёлком. Я поднёс ей зажжённую спичку, и она затянулась. Проводив глазами кольцо голубоватого дыма, она продолжила рассказ. 

— Смерть моего мужа не была естественной, и умер он не от болезни. Смешно говорить о естественных причинах, когда человек умирает от болезни, не правда ли? Болезнь — это не естественная причина. Настанет день, джентльмены, и медицина достигнет такого уровня, когда болезни искоренят вовсе. Люди будут умирать только от несчастных случаев и износа организма (ведь организм — не что иное, как машина, и подвержен износу). Вы со мной согласны, доктор Уотсон?

— Я верю в прогресс, — отозвался я, также взяв папиросу, — однако сомневаюсь, что человечество поднимется до таких вершин в ближайшие полвека. Ваш прогноз осуществится к двухтысячному году, никак не ранее. 

— Подумайте, сколь многого достигло человечество за последние сто лет, какими стремительными темпами оно движется вперёд, и вы не будете столь пессимистичны. — Взгляд леди Спенсер на мгновение вспыхнул, однако она тут же вернулась к реальности и покачала головой, осуждая себя. — Простите, я всё никак не решусь перейти к делу. Мне не следует отвлекаться. Вот что я сделаю, джентльмены: я изложу вам все обстоятельства гибели моего мужа, и если после этого вы скажете, что полицейские правы, а я ошибаюсь, я немедленно оставлю вас и не буду более вам докучать. 

Леди Спенсер затянулась, стряхнула пепел в подставленную Холмсом китайскую чашу и размеренно, как на лекции, заговорила:

— Мой муж сделал состояние на торговле сенсациями, однако образ жизни наше семейство ведёт самый размеренный. Вчерашний день не был исключением. Я принимала двух подруг, моя дочь Алиса и её гувернантка, миссис Каммингс, выбирали книги для чтения в библиотеке. Надобно сказать, что комнаты второго этажа в левом крыле нашего дома представляют собой анфиладу. С лестничной площадки вы попадаете в гостиную, где находились мы с гостьями, затем — в столовую, оттуда — в библиотеку и, наконец, в кабинет Джорджа. Боковых дверей у комнат нет. Муж был дома; он сидел в своём кабинете и занимался делами. Стало смеркаться, мои подруги уехали, и пришло время вечерней трапезы. Слуги накрыли на стол. У нас так заведено, что к обеду Джорджа приглашает Алиса, поэтому я спокойно ожидала их обоих и отдавала последние распоряжения слугам, когда услышала отчаянный крик дочери. Я бросилась к ней. Она стояла, прислонившись к дверям, ведущим из библиотеки в кабинет, и дрожала, как лист на ветру. Я сразу поняла, что Джорджа больше нет, мне даже не нужно было входить и смотреть на него, но, разумеется, я вошла. Мне пришлось обойти миссис Каммингс, потому что она застыла подобно соляному столпу. Джордж навалился на стол, упав щекой на бумаги. Я подошла к нему и попыталась усадить его в кресле. Он был мёртв, бесповоротно мёртв. Его лицо искажала гримаса смертельного ужаса, под носом и в ушах запеклась кровь. «Мой муж убит, — сказала я, — нужно немедленно вызвать полицию». В тот момент я не ощущала горя, только странное спокойствие. Я велела слугам стеречь дверь в кабинет, а сама отвела Алису и миссис Каммингс в их комнаты, успокоив, насколько это было возможно. Затем приехали два полицейских инспектора, врач и несколько констеблей, и я говорила с ними. 

— Кого к вам прислали? — спросил Холмс. 

— Инспекторов Лестрейда и Грегсона. — Мраморные губы леди Спенсер сложились в ледяную улыбку. — Как вы понимаете, я прекрасно осведомлена, кто есть кто в Лондоне, да и во всей Британии, если только речь идёт о людях, могущих быть причастными к сенсациям. О Лестрейде и Грегсоне я наслышана как о лучших работниках Скотленд-ярда. Если это действительно так — Боже, помоги нам. 

— Оба они — работники старой школы, — сказал Холмс. — Они похожи на бульдогов: если вы покажете им след, они с него не сойдут, пока не настигнут преступника, и уж тогда ничто его не спасёт. Впрочем, ни фантазии, ни инициативы, ни работы мысли от них не ждите. В Лестрейде и Грегсоне столько же полёта, сколько в памятнике принцу Альберту. Стало быть, они сочли, что убийства не было. 

— Врач осмотрел тело и не обнаружил никаких внешних повреждений либо признаков отравления. Кровотечение, сказал он, явилось следствием внезапно поднявшегося кровяного давления. Он спросил, страдал ли Джордж эссенциальной гипертонией. Можно было не спрашивать — сфигмограф стоял на одной из книжных полок. Полицейские тем временем осмотрели кабинет: ни признаков борьбы, ни малейшего беспорядка. Выяснив, что в кабинет можно проникнуть только через единственное окно и дверь библиотеки, они расспросили миссис Каммингс и выяснили, что в течение часа к мужу не входили даже слуги. 

— А что же окно? 

— Оно расположено высоко и выходит на людную улицу. Напротив расположен театр, и по вечерам возле нашего дома много прохожих. Любого, кто попытался бы влезть по стене, сразу бы заметили. Инспектор Грегсон был со мной очень любезен, инспектор Лестрейд не слишком себя утруждал церемониями и несколько раз довольно прозрачно намекнул, что женщине, особенно потрясённой внезапной утратой, трудно сохранить ясность рассудка. Закончилось тем, что они пообещали начать расследование при обнаружении «дополнительных улик», но, как я полагаю, если улики не искать, они никогда не обнаружатся. 

Холмс поглядел на леди Спенсер поверх своей трубки, резкие черты его лица проступали сквозь завесу дыма, словно очертания корабля сквозь туман. 

— Удивительная история, — сказал он. — Давно я не слышал ничего хоть вполовину интереснее. Надеюсь, мои слова вас не обидели, — прибавил он, спохватившись. 

— Это и в самом деле удивительная история, мистер Холмс. — Леди Спенсер погасила пахитоску. — Я ещё не закончила. Перед мужем на столе стояла шахматная доска с начатой партией. Кажется, гамбит. Мой отец был хороший шахматист, но обо мне этого не скажешь. А вот муж не умел играть вовсе. Он говорил, что из всех игр предпочитает игру в жизнь. Он ведь из простой семьи, знаете ли, в наших бывших колониях про таких людей говорят — «сам себя сделал». Родители Джорджа не могли оплатить его образование; он учился сам, по книгам, и знал больше, чем большинство моих знакомых из аристократических семей. Он мог бы посрамить иных выпускников Оксфорда, но в шахматы играть так и не научился. 

— Может быть, лорд Спенсер решил, что начать никогда не поздно? — предположил я. 

— Он бы мне сказал. 

— Как выглядела шахматная доска? — спросил Холмс. 

— Обычная, хотя и дорогая. Странность заключается не в доске, а в фигурах, точнее, в одной из них. Как вы, без сомнения, знаете, суть гамбита заключается в том, что игрок для обострения игры жертвует пешку или фигуру. Жертва — белый слон — была принята, однако я не нашла этой фигуры не только на доске, её вообще нет в комнате, хотя кабинет обыскали сначала полиция, затем слуги. Вместо неё поставили золотую статуэтку грифона.

Глава 3. Свидетельские показания 

Глаза Холмса засверкали. Не в силах более сдерживаться, он потёр руки, предвкушая лакомое дело. 

— Вы привезли статуэтку? — спросил он нетерпеливо. 

— Я подумала, будет лучше, если вы поедете со мной и осмотрите всё лично. Понимаю, что у вас могли быть другие планы, но время не терпит. 

— Вы правы. — Холмс задумался. — Мне нужно сказать пару слов нашей квартирной хозяйке. Уотсон проводит вас, а через минуту я тоже буду в вашем распоряжении. 

Я быстро нашёл своё пальто и предложил леди Спенсер руку. Спустившись, мы уселись в карету. Холмс не заставил нас долго ждать. Не прошло и десяти минут, как он появился на улице, задержался ненадолго, чтобы поговорить с мальчишкой, торговавшим спичками — я узнал в парне одного из воинов «регулярных частей с Бейкер-стрит». Несколько монеток перешло из рук в руки, мальчишка оставил свой пост и куда-то заспешил, а Холмс присоединился к нам. 

— Миссис Хадсон сказала, что девушка спит, — шепнул он. — В любом случае пока мы ничем не можем ей помочь, придётся дождаться ответа Соболевых. — Он обернулся к леди Спенсер. — Скажите, у вашего мужа были враги? 

— Половина Лондона, — ответила она с горькой усмешкой. — Наши газеты пользуются спросом. Мужа многие осуждали за то, что он публикует «грязные истории», но покажите мне человека, который не читает этих грязных историй! Те, кто в них замешаны, кусают себе локти, а те, кто не замешаны, смакуют подробности. Могла ли ненависть одного из опороченных довести его до убийства? Да, думаю, могла. Джордж призывал авторов своих статей не смягчать выражений. 

— Но ведь он не сам готовил материалы? Он только владелец газет. 

— Джордж получал удовольствие от «охоты за сокровищами». Самые лучшие, самые острые новости первым делом проходили через него. Он никогда не говорил о своих осведомителях — он их звал «кротами». Я имею в виду не обычных корреспондентов, а тех, кто поставлял сведения тайно. Эти люди — полноправные члены своего общества, им доверяют, с ними делятся секретами. Шантаж — это слишком опасно, вы же понимаете, а муж хорошо им платил. Их всего около полудюжины, один — военный, другой — светский человек, третий — игрок, вхожий во все притоны Лондона…

— Если бы правда о них стала известна, им бы не поздоровилось, — пробормотал Холмс. 

— Совершенно верно.

— Стало быть, он держал вас в курсе своих дел.

Леди Спенсер скупо усмехнулась.

— Если мои родственники узнают об этом, они от меня отрекутся. Впрочем, они уже отрекались от меня, когда я вышла замуж за Джорджа, и смягчились, когда он разбогател. Великая сила Мамоны! Воистину, нет бога сильнее его. Да, обычно муж делился со мной всеми замыслами.

— В последнее время он работал над чем-нибудь особенным?

— Особенным? — повторила леди Спенсер задумчиво. — Вы подобрали точное слово. Да, работал. Что собой представляло новое «сокровище», я не знаю, Джордж сказал, что сначала хочет всё проверить, уж очень странный материал ему предлагают. «Небылицы» — так он выразился. Однако доказательства, видимо, были серьёзные, иначе муж не заинтересовался бы вовсе, к тому же, информация поступила из верного источника.

Экипаж остановился.

Дом Спенсеров, красивый и хорошо устроенный, при обычных обстоятельствах, несомненно, был очень приятным местом, однако сейчас атмосфера в нём была самая печальная. Мы сразу же поднялись на второй этаж и смогли убедиться, что леди Спенсер не преувеличивала: никто не смог бы проскользнуть в кабинет хозяина незамеченным. 

— Муж лежит в спальне, — отрывисто сказала леди Спенсер. — Можете взглянуть на него, если хотите. 

— Благодарю вас, мадам, — отозвался Холмс. — Сначала я должен осмотреть кабинет. 

Войдя в библиотеку, мы услышали тихий возглас. На нас смотрела невысокая женщина с простым, бледным лицом. Её волосы были гладко зачёсаны, серые глаза глядели живо и проницательно из-под стёкол пенсне, а скромная аккуратная одежда позволяла безошибочно определить её профессию. 

Леди Спенсер подтвердила моё предположение, представив нас миссис Каммингс. 

— Я много слышала о вас, мистер, Холмс, и о вас, доктор Уотсон, — сказала гувернантка. — Познакомиться с вами для меня большая честь. 

Она всё ещё выглядела взволнованной: наше внезапное появление напугало её, но она уже взяла себя в руки. 

— Алиса выпила стакан молока и легла отдохнуть, — объяснила миссис Каммингс хозяйке. — Она ничего не ест сегодня. 

— Лучше оставить её в покое. Скоро она придёт в себя. Прошу вас, мистер Холмс. 

Леди Спенсер провела нас в кабинет — не очень большую, просто обставленную комнату, основную часть которой занимал большой письменный стол. Холмс вынул из кармана лупу и тщательно осмотрел комнату, особое внимание уделив столу и креслу покойного. 

— Здесь что-то стояло, — он показал на разбросанные бумаги. 

Я пригляделся, и понял, о чём говорил Холмс: на одном из листов кровавое пятно имело выемку, соответствующую по размеру углу небольшой коробки или книги.

— Отсюда ничего не убирали, — сказала леди Спенсер. — Наверное, во время обыска полицейские отодвинули шахматную доску. 

— Но на ней нет следов крови, — заметил Холмс, приступая к осмотру доски, которую оставил напоследок. 

Он взял фигурку грифона. Крошечная, не больше обычной шахматной королевы, статуэтка поражала изяществом деталей: каждое пёрышко на крыльях, каждый волосок на шкуре был выполнен с великим тщанием. 

— Искусная работа. Вы раньше её не видели, леди Спенсер?

— Нет.

— А вы? — Холмс обернулся к гувернантке. 

Та покачала головой. 

— С вашего позволения, я возьму её. — Леди Спенсер кивнула, и Холмс бережно завернул фигурку в платок. — Ещё один вопрос: вчера или днём раньше в вашем доме не произошло ничего необычного? Возможно, какое-нибудь событие или чей-либо поступок показался вам странным? 

Обе женщины ответили отрицательно. 

Попрощавшись с ними, мы вышли из кабинета, прошли через анфиладу комнат и очутились на лестничной площадке, однако прежде, чем мы успели ступить на лестницу, послышалось тихое «Псст!» Из-за портьеры показалось румяное лицо девочки лет двенадцати-тринадцати. Девочка огляделась и поманила нас за собой в одну из боковых комнат. 

— Не хочу, чтобы мама или миссис Каммингс нам помешали, — прошептала она. — Они не любят, когда я сую нос не в своё дело. Но ведь это моего папу убили, стало быть, дело и моё тоже. Вы спрашивали, не случилось ли чего-нибудь странного в день его смерти. Так вот, случилось, только ни мама, ни миссис Каммингс этого не знают. Днём мама делала покупки, миссис Каммингс тоже ушла — она шотландка и ходит в пресвитерианскую церковь, это где-то неподалёку, а я осталась дома. Как раз в это время явился посыльный и оставил пакет с карточкой «Для лорда Спенсера». Горничная отдала его мне — папа не любит… то есть, не любил, когда его беспокоят во время работы, и я сказала, что сама его отнесу. 

— Вы знаете, что было в пакете? — спросил Холмс.

Девочка немного смутилась. 

— Конечно, пакет был адресован не мне, и я не должна была его открывать, но вдруг там бы оказалось что-то неприятное? Однажды нам прислали дохлую крысу. Папу многие не любят — из-за всех тех вещей, которые пишут в его газетах. По-моему, это глупо, ведь там пишут правду. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы о тебе писали гадости, просто не делай гадких вещей. 

Этот образчик невинной логики заставил меня улыбнуться, но Холмс остался серьёзен. 

— Что же было в пакете?

— Запечатанный конверт и музыкальная шкатулка, очень хорошенькая, с фарфоровыми медальонами на крышке — внутри и снаружи, и красивыми золочёными розами на стенках. Ведь это странно, мистер Холмс, что совсем незнакомый человек вдруг присылает подарок? 

— А почему вы решили, что шкатулку прислал незнакомый человек? 

— Знакомый отдал бы её сам, — сказала девочка, подумав. — Кроме того, папа не любил безделушки. Знакомый подарил бы ему какую-нибудь полезную вещь — нож для разрезания бумаги, пресс-папье или трубку. 

— Вы заводили шкатулку? — спросил Холмс. 

— Нет, просто посмотрела и отнесла папе. 

— Он был удивлён?

— Да. Сказал, что ничего не понимает. 

— Мы не нашли шкатулку в кабинете вашего отца, мисс Спенсер.

— Но она была, я не выдумываю! 

— Разумеется, нет. — Холмс слегка нахмурился. — Когда вы нашли… вашего отца, вы видели шкатулку?

Девочка побледнела.

— Не знаю. Я не смотрела на стол. 

— Понимаю, — произнёс Холмс с сочувствием. 

— Ещё одно. — Девочка опустила глаза, перебирая концы пояса. — В тот вечер я была в библиотеке, выбирала книги, и вдруг мне стало очень страшно. Очень. Я никогда так раньше не боялась, даже когда наступила на ужа в траве. Ладони вспотели, сердце заколотилось, вот-вот выскочит из груди; казалось, ещё немного, и каждый волосок у меня встанет дыбом. Я уронила книгу, взглянула на миссис Каммингс — она была бледная как смерть. А потом всё прекратилось так же внезапно, как началось. Только что я готова была бежать, не разбирая дороги, а через миг — ничего. Наверное, это было предчувствие. — Мисс Спенсер не выдержала и заплакала. 

— Даю слово чести, мы найдём убийцу вашего отца, — сказал Холмс. — Он получит по заслугам. 

— Я благодарна вам, мистер Холмс, и вам, доктор Уотсон. Но ведь папу всё равно не вернуть. Ему было очень больно, я поняла это по его лицу. И мне сегодня ночью было так больно, что право же, мистер Холмс, лучше бы это я умерла!

Мы вышли, оставив девочку предаваться горю, в котором не могли её утешить. Расстроенное, потемневшее лицо Холмса яснее всяких слов сказало мне, как близко к сердцу он принял горе этого невинного создания. 

В спальню лорда Спенсера нас проводил его камердинер, невысокий плотный человек с рыжеватыми бакенбардами. 

Покойного уже подготовили к последнему путешествию; его чинная поза и благопристойно сложенные на груди руки резко контрастировали с выражением поистине смертельного ужаса на лице. Глазницы мертвеца прикрывали две медные монеты. 

— Всё время открываются, сэр, — пояснил камердинер. — Ничего не можем поделать. 

— Я должен взглянуть. — Холмс убрал монеты.

Веки покойного немедленно поднялись. Состояние его глаз меня поразило: в них, кажется, не осталось ни одного целого сосуда. 

— Как необычно! — Холмс вернул монеты на место. — Вы видели тело сразу после того, как его нашли?

— Да, я помогал перенести хозяина. 

— Откуда взялась кровь на столе?

— Лорд Спенсер лежал щекой на бумагах. Кровь текла у него из носа и из ушей, сэр. 

— Вы не думаете, что это было убийство?

— Мне так не кажется, сэр. Это был просто удар. Очень печально, но такое бывает. 

— Что ж, спасибо вам. 

Холмс осмотрел тело, касаясь его такими лёгкими, осторожными движениями, что не потревожил даже складки на одежде.

— Это не удушение, — заметил он, склонился к лицу покойного и понюхал его губы. — И не яд. Впрочем, будь причина смерти очевидна, врач определил бы её. 

Напоследок он изучил руки лорда Спенсера с помощью лупы. 

— Пойдёмте, Уотсон, здесь нам больше делать нечего. Вернёмся, мне нужно спросить леди Спенсер о шкатулке. 

— Нет, шкатулки не было, — проговорила леди Спенсер с удивлением. — Когда я вошла, на столе стояла шахматная доска, лежали бумаги… и всё. 

— Понятно. Один из слуг сказал что-то о шкатулке. Наверное, я неправильно его понял. 

Спустившись в холл, мы встретили там гувернантку. Она едва взглянула на нас, тем не менее я почувствовал, что она нас ждала. 

— Миссис Каммингс, в вечер смерти лорда Спенсера вы не испытывали странных ощущений? — спросил Холмс. — Мисс Спенсер сказала мне, что в тот вечер вы вдруг страшно побледнели, будто вам стало дурно. 

— Вы говорили с Алисой? — Гувернантка устало улыбнулась. — Алиса — чудесное дитя, но большая выдумщица. Порой она не отличает своих фантазий от реальности. 

— И всё же вы намереваетесь сообщить нам нечто важное. — Холмс посмотрел в ясные серые глаза миссис Каммингс. 

— Вы правы, сэр, только не знаю, в самом ли деле это важно. Это уж вам решать. Вчера я собиралась в церковь, а перед тем хотела зайти на почту и отправить письма родственникам. Закончив писать, я с огорчением обнаружила, что мне не хватает одного конверта. Зная, что лорд Спенсер работает в своём кабинете, я осмелилась заглянуть к нему и попросила конверт. «Вы зайдёте на почту?» — спросил он. Я ответила утвердительно. Тогда он попросил меня отправить и своё письмо. Я не читаю чужих писем, сэр, но не заметить имя на конверте я не могла. Письмо было адресовано некоей миссис Шеррингтон. Вот и всё. Может быть, это ничего не значит. Это могло быть самое обыкновенное письмо.

— Благодарю вас, миссис Каммингс. Ваша информация может оказаться бесценной, — сказал Холмс, и искренность его тона заставила бледное лицо гувернантки порозоветь от удовольствия. 

— Возможно, шкатулку лорду Спенсеру отправила эта загадочная миссис Шеррингтон, — предположил я, когда мы уселись в кэб.

— В данный момент меня больше интересует, кто забрал шкатулку из кабинета. Когда лорд Спенсер умирал, она была, и её очертания отпечатались в крови, но уже леди Спенсер её не увидела — а ведь никто из слуг ещё не успел войти. Да и зачем слугам убирать шкатулку? 

— Разве что один из них убийца, — заметил я. — Что же было в шкатулке? Ядовитый паук, отравленная игла?

— В таком случае девочка пострадала бы первой, — возразил Холмс. — На руках покойного нет следов ни уколов, ни укусов. И всё же, Уотсон, шкатулка имеет прямое отношение к смерти лорда Спенсера, в этом вы правы. И, боюсь, имя убийцы мне тоже известно. 

— Как, уже? Холмс, но ведь это великолепно! Не понимаю вашего мрачного тона. 

— Радоваться совершенно нечему, друг мой, уличить его будет очень сложно. Изощрённое коварство преступления, совершённого в собственном доме жертвы, и эти почти театральные декорации указывают на одного человека. Помяните моё слово, здесь не обошлось без Мориарти! 

Я невольно содрогнулся. Мой друг не раз упоминал имя этого человека, указывая мне на следы его могучего, организующего ума в расследуемых преступлениях. Профессор Мориарти представлялся мне гигантским пауком, опутавшим Лондон тенётами зла. 

— Призвание лорда Спенсера заключалось в том, чтобы знать всю подноготную лондонского света. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что однажды он перешёл дорогу Мориарти, — продолжал Холмс. — Вероятно, он узнал один из грязных секретов самого профессора или его сообщников и вознамерился выставить этот секрет на всеобщее обозрение. Лорд Спенсер богат, поэтому Мориарти не удалось соблазнить его деньгами, и решителен, поэтому его не удалось запугать. Оставалось только устранить его раз и навсегда.

— Зачем же понадобились доска и грифон? — спросил я. — Не будь этой детали, подозрения леди Спенсер остались бы лишь подозрениями, и она не обратилась бы к вам. 

Холмс пожал плечами и погрузился в мрачные размышления. 

Когда мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, ещё не было шести вечера. 

— Посмотрим, не найдётся ли сведений о миссис Шеррингтон в моих справочниках, — сказал Холмс, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Это имя кажется мне знакомым. Добрый вечер, мэм. Чем могу служить? — проговорил он отрывисто, обращаясь к молодой девушке в розовом клетчатом платье, поднявшейся из кресла при нашем появлении.

Она быстро произнесла несколько фраз на французском, и только после этого я понял, что перед нами молодая графиня Соболева. Поразительно, как меняет женщину наряд! Светская красавица исчезла вместе с бальным платьем, полумаской из павлиньих перьев и драгоценным колье. Эта девушка, с умным, живым лицом и зачёсанными назад тёмными волосами, нравилась мне гораздо больше. 

Вероятно, она спросила Холмса, нет ли известий от её родных. Ответ заметно опечалил леди Анну, но, мгновенно взяв себя в руки, она учтиво поблагодарила нас и принесла извинения за неудобства, которые причинила своим появлением. Я понимал молодую графиню, даже не зная языка, на котором она говорила, так выразительно было её лицо — каждое произнесённое слово точно отражалось в глазах. 

Холмс пообещал юной графине, что немедленно сообщит о любых переменах в её деле, и она оставила нас, поднявшись в комнаты миссис Хадсон. 

— Потрясающая всё же женщина, — сказал Холмс, раскуривая бриаровую трубку. 

— В подобных обстоятельствах немногие сохранили бы присутствие духа, — согласился я. 

— Кое-кто мог бы счесть подобное самообладание чёрствостью, но я полагаю, что истинная любовь проявляется в действиях, а не бесполезных слезах и стенаниях. 

— О какой любви вы говорите?

— О любви к мужу, разумеется! — Холмс посмотрел на меня с недоумением. 

— Я думал, она не замужем, — удивился я в свою очередь. 

— Гм. Вы правы, теперь действительно не замужем. 

— Как, она уже овдовела, в таком юном возрасте? Боюсь, я не понял ни слова из вашей с ней беседы, — сознался я. 

— Давно ли вы забыли английский, Уотсон? 

— Но вы же говорили по-французски! — Я начал подозревать, что последствия хука слева настигли меня, хотя и с некоторым запозданием. 

— Ах, так вы имеете в виду эту маленькую русскую графиню! — Холмс рассмеялся. — А я уж было подумал, что кто-то из нас не в своём уме. 

— Я подумал, что это я. 

— Я тоже подумал, что это вы. 

— Как приятно, когда тебя понимают с полуслова! — я принуждённо усмехнулся. 

— Не сердитесь, Уотсон. Я пошутил. Вы действительно считаете леди Анну потрясающей женщиной? Но почему? 

— Она очаровательна, — сказал я с вызовом. — Любой мужчина с радостью назвал бы её своей женой. 

— Только не я. 

— В самом деле? Несчастная! Что же мне посоветовать соискательницам вашей руки и сердца? 

— Для начала я посоветую вам не прибегать к сарказму. У вас слишком добродушный нрав, чтобы замечания такого рода хорошо вам удавались. Ну же, Уотсон, не дуйтесь. Графиня Соболева — милая, славная, хорошо воспитанная девушка, я готов это признать. 

— Если вы говорили не о ней, значит, о леди Спенсер?

— Разумеется. Женщины часто вынуждены скрывать свой ум, по крайней мере те, что рассчитывают обрести счастье в семейной жизни. Даже Соломон предпочёл царице Савской простушку Суламиту. Однако тот, кому посчастливилось вступить в брак с умной женщиной (и кто сам достаточно умён, чтобы принять жену в качестве равного партнёра) обречён на успех, лорд Спенсер — яркий тому пример. 

— Теперь леди Спенсер свободна, — сказал я, — можете попытать счастья. 

— Я уже говорил, что саркастический тон вам плохо удаётся, нет? Давайте вернёмся к поискам миссис Шеррингтон. 

Холмс снял с полки толстую книгу в красном переплёте, однако этому дню суждено было пройти под знаком неожиданных визитов. 

Глава 4. Миссис Шеррингтон

— К вам мистер Майкрофт Холмс, — доложила служанка.

— Уотсон, из всех сюрпризов сегодняшнего дня этот самый неожиданный! — Холмс отложил справочник. 

С прошлого раза, когда я видел Майкрофта Холмса, он потерял несколько фунтов, а на его лицо легла печать усталости. 

— Ты, должно быть, удивлён моим визитом, — сказал он, пожимая брату руку. 

— Скорее, я удивлён тем, что ты решился на гораздо более далёкую поездку, — ответил Шерлок. 

Майкрофт Холмс коснулся галстука, заколотого булавкой с головкой в виде цветка чертополоха, и сдержанно улыбнулся. 

— Да, как видишь, мне не удалось избежать не только поездки в Шотландию, но и проявлений шотландского гостеприимства. Признаться, я рассчитывал, что ты нанесёшь мне визит первым, для того, чтобы обсудить дело лорда Спенсера. 

— Я в силах справиться с ним самостоятельно. — Холмс взглянул на брата с любопытством. — Почему правительство заинтересовалось обстоятельствами его гибели? 

Майкрофт взял понюшку из табакерки и с чувством чихнул в большой красный шёлковый платок.

— Тебе предстоит сложная задача, — сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты держал меня в курсе расследования, Шерлок. Это дело похоже на айсберг, смерть лорда Спенсера — только крохотная часть его, самая вершина. Если тебе понадобится моя помощь, обращайся. 

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о миссис Шеррингтон? 

— Разумеется. Она приходится единоутробной сестрой леди Ребекке, супруге Госворт-Пеллингема. Госворт-Пеллингем сейчас — помощник министра обороны, но метит выше и со временем, безусловно, добьётся желаемого. Брак миссис Шеррингтон оказался менее удачным. Ариадна вышла замуж за блестящего гвардейского капитана. Шеррингтоны жили на широкую ногу — званые обеды, балы, собственный выезд — пока однажды не обнаружили, что от приданого Ариадны и состояния Шеррингтона остались жалкие крохи. Вскоре с капитаном Шеррингтоном произошло несчастье: он чистил пистолеты, один из которых оказался заряжен.

— Совершенно случайно, разумеется, — пробормотал Холмс. 

— Именно так. Похоронив мужа, миссис Шеррингтон продала дом и, расплатившись с кредиторами, сняла верхний этаж особняка на Маркем-сквер. Обычно в таких случаях друзья улетучиваются вслед за деньгами, однако с миссис Шеррингтон этого не случилось. Прежняя компания собиралась в новой квартире миссис Шеррингтон и превесело проводила время. Общество у неё бывало самое разнообразное; аристократы, политики и банкиры сидели бок о бок с актёрами, художниками и прочей богемной публикой. Единственное, что их роднило — все они приходили без жён. Тем не менее, миссис Шеррингтон не была единственной женщиной на этих собраниях. Королеве полагается штат фрейлин. Если бы вы очутились на одном из вечеров миссис Шеррингтон, самые очаровательные, самые свежие, самые весёлые актрисы и хористки Лондона могли бы составить вам компанию.

— Теперь я вспомнил, — сказал Холмс. — Она была замешана в деле фон Шлегеля. Молодой прусский дипломат, — пояснил он мне, — покончил с собой после того, как прусское правительство заподозрило его в шпионаже в пользу Королевства. Говорили, будто сведения он передавал через свою любовницу, молодую даму, называвшую себя актрисой, но не занятую ни в одном из лондонских театров — думаю, это правда; ходили также слухи, что самоубийство может оказаться убийством, что не соответствовало действительности. Я не упоминал об этом случае, Уотсон, поскольку он мне показался совершенно банальным. 

— Последствия могли быть нешуточными, — возразил Майкрофт. — Назревал дипломатический скандал, но Шерлоку удалось доказать, что фон Шлегель сам наложил на себя руки, и прусское правительство предпочло замять эту историю. 

— При чём здесь миссис Шеррингтон? — спросил я.

— В её доме фон Шлегель познакомился со своей актрисой, — сказал Холмс. — Сознайся, Майкрофт: салон миссис Шеррингтон содержала секретная служба её величества? 

— Как ни странно, нет. Миссис Шеррингтон действовала по собственному желанию, по зову сердца, так сказать. Иногда она оказывала помощь правительству, но не просила за это денег. Она любит интригу, главная её радость — смотреть, как люди получают от жизни все удовольствия, какие только может изобрести человеческий ум. Недаром её зовут Ариадной — настоящая предводительница вакханок. Надо ли говорить, что леди Ребекке такое родство доставляет сплошные страдания?

— Она бывает в доме сестры?

— Никогда. 

— А лорд Спенсер?

— Тоже нет. Он хороший семьянин. Интерес, который он питал к салону миссис Шеррингтон, был сугубо меркантильным. Наверное, такой интерес лиса испытывает к курятнику: там всегда есть чем поживиться. Впрочем, теперь салона больше нет — миссис Шеррингтон изменила образ жизни. Случай фон Шлегеля наделал шума, поговаривали даже о судебном процессе по обвинению некоторых гостей и хозяйки салона в аморальном поведении, и хотя высокопоставленные знакомые миссис Шеррингтон сумели замять дело, скандал её испугал. Теперь она живёт в относительном уединении и принимает только самых близких друзей. 

Холмс спросил её адрес и, записав его в блокнот, опёрся на подлокотники кресла и соединил кончики пальцев. 

— Полагаю, я не совершу ошибки, предположив, что твоя заинтересованность в деле Спенсера и визит леди Спенсер ко мне связаны между собой?

— Первоначально она обратилась ко мне, — ответил Майкрофт с лёгкой улыбкой. — Я давний знакомый её отца. Моё непосредственное вмешательство могло бы привести к некоторым осложнениям, о которых я предпочту не распространяться; к тому же на дела такого рода мне не хватает ни времени, ни энергии. Поэтому я посоветовал леди Спенсер прибегнуть к твоей помощи. Чтобы добавить ей решимости, я дал твоим способностям несколько преувеличенную оценку, но не слишком погрешил против истины. К тому же ты действительно справишься с этим случаем лучше, чем полиция. 

Холмс вспыхнул. Ноты снисходительности, прозвучавшие в голосе Майкрофта, привели бы в раздражение самого терпеливого человека, каковым мой друг отнюдь не являлся. Сам он никогда не стеснялся демонстрировать мне своё умственное превосходство, и в первую минуту я ощутил удовлетворение, но вслед за тем не смог ему не посочувствовать. По собственному опыту я знал, что старший брат — не всегда благо.

— Ты крайне любезен, отозвавшись обо мне выше, чем о Лестрейде или Грегсоне. Разве не лестно, когда тебе отдают предпочтение перед такими светлыми умами? 

— Милый Шерлок, не ребячься. Я питаю должное уважение к твоему методу и оцениваю его ничуть не ниже, чем он того заслуживает.

Холмсу пришлось удовлетвориться этим двусмысленным комплиментом. 

— Мы с Уотсоном собираемся нанести визит миссис Шеррингтон, — сказал он. — Не хочешь ли отправиться с нами, милый Майкрофт? Поездки явно идут на пользу твоей фигуре. 

— Излишние движения заставляют кровь отливать от мозга и мешают сосредоточиться, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт. — Приоритет я отдаю не стройности фигуры, а ясности рассудка. Если бы не твоя избыточная активность, ты мог бы стать идеальным мыслителем… впрочем, из тебя вышел хороший детектив, а это уже кое-что. 

Он поднялся из кресла и направился к дверям тяжёлой слоновьей поступью. На пороге Майкрофт остановился и устремил на Холмса взгляд своих необычайно светлых глаз. 

— Шерлок, будь осторожен, — сказал он. — Дело может оказаться опаснее, чем ты думаешь. Если тебе понадобится охрана, я смогу это устроить. 

— Уотсона с его револьвером мне достаточно, — резко сказал Холмс. — Да и сам я, как ты только что соблаговолил заметить, недурной детектив. Иногда физическая активность идёт мозгу на благо уже одним тем, что помогает сохранить его в целости. 

Не прошло и четверти часа, как мы ехали в кэбе по направлению к Маркем-сквер.

— Многие люди, Уотсон, полагают существующий порядок вещей единственно возможным, — проговорил Холмс, откидываясь на спинку сиденья. — Я с этим не согласен. Предназначение человека разумного заключается в том, чтобы менять природу, совершенствуя её достоинства и устраняя недостатки. Скажем, я совершенно уверен, что когда-нибудь женщину избавят от тягот вынашивания потомства и смертельных опасностей, связанных с произведением ребёнка на свет. Эмбрион будет помещаться в специальное механическое яйцо, наполненное питательным веществом и с помощью электричества подогреваемое до необходимой температуры, и вызревать там до положенного срока. Возможно, человечество вообще откажется от устаревшего института традиционной семьи, и тогда отпадёт необходимость вынужденного общения с людьми, чуждыми тебе по своим вкусам и устремлениям, но полагающими, что ты имеешь перед ними какие-то обязанности лишь в силу того, что судьба наградила вас общими предками. На смену хаотичным, бессмысленным, совершенно нерациональным связям кровного братства придёт братство духовное. 

— Оно существует и сейчас, и называется дружбой, — отозвался я, невольно подумав, что, хотя лучшего друга, чем Холмс, у меня никогда не было, иметь его в братьях — не такая уж большая удача. 

Холмс постучал тростью в перегородку, и кэб остановился. 

Квартира миссис Шеррингтон была расположена на втором этаже, но имела отдельный вход. Холмс позвонил в дверь. Нам открыла горничная. Миссис Шеррингтон оказалась дома и согласилась нас принять. 

Вслед за горничной мы прошли по лестнице, узкой, но очень чистой и покрытой дорогой ковровой дорожкой, и оказались в маленькой гостиной (или большом будуаре). Хозяйка, обложенная подушками, полулежала на оттоманке. Хотя солнце уже клонилось к западу, она была в матинэ и пила кофе. Должно быть, миссис Шеррингтон была из тех мотыльков, что расправляют крылья на закате, а с восходом находят себе укромное местечко, чтобы проспать там до прихода ночи. 

В комнате царил полумрак: шторы были приспущены, а лампы расположены так, чтобы освещать лицо хозяйки самым выгодным образом. Напротив оттоманки, у стены, стоял туалетный столик с большим тройным зеркалом, в котором миссис Шеррингтон могла видеть себя целиком. 

Когда-то эта женщина была очень хороша собой, и теперь ещё остатки былой красоты проглядывали через приметы, оставленные годами невоздержанной жизни, но косметические средства не могли скрыть обвисшего подбородка и обрюзгших щёк, а рыхлая полнота свидетельствовала о привычке потакать своим прихотям. 

— Прошу прощения, что не могу приветствовать вас должным образом, — проворковала миссис Шеррингтон томным голубиным голосом. — Я немного нездорова. Прошу вас, садитесь. Блессоп! — крикнула она так неожиданно, что я подскочил в своём кресле. — Блессоп! 

В комнату заглянула маленькая, кругленькая женщина лет сорока, похожая на яблочко, наряженное в добротное чёрное платье. 

— Прикажите Сьюзен подать джентльменам херес. Если бы вы знали, как это тяжело — иметь хрупкое здоровье! Иногда я не в силах даже дёрнуть за сонетку звонка! — С этими словами страдалица, не меняя позы, подняла одной рукой массивный серебряный кофейник, наполнила свою чашку до середины, после чего бросила туда три куска сахара и долила сливок до краёв. 

Горничная принесла херес и удалилась.

— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, мистер Холмс, — сказала миссис Шеррингтон. — О вас ходят настоящие легенды. Доктор Уотсон, я читала все-все ваши рассказы! Они невероятно увлекательны, хотя иногда наводят ужас. Неужели эти истории происходили в действительности и среди нас ходят преступники, которые выглядят в точности как обыкновенные люди? 

— Девять из десяти преступников и есть обыкновенные люди, — отозвался я. — Жизнь полна соблазнов, и нужно обладать крепкой нравственной основой, чтобы уметь им противостоять — или хотя бы поддаваться лишь тем, что не приносят вреда окружающим. 

В больших воспалённых глазах миссис Шеррингтон мелькнула искра подозрения, и я подумал, что она намного умнее, чем желает казаться. 

— Неужели я тоже совершила какое-нибудь ужасное злодеяние? — спросила она кокетливо. — Мне страшно! 

— Вам нечего бояться, мадам, — сказал Холмс любезно. — Вы можете помочь в выяснении некоторых обстоятельств, имеющих значение для дела, которое я веду, однако если бы я предвидел, с кем мне придётся встретиться, то явился бы лишь для того, чтобы отдать дань восхищения вашей красоте. 

Миссис Шеррингтон быстро глянула в зеркало и удовлетворённо улыбнулась.

— Буду рада вам помочь. Впрочем, предупреждаю: я не отвечаю на вопросы, касающиеся частной жизни моих друзей, — сказала она, выпрямляясь и принимая деловой тон. 

— Я никогда не осмелился бы просить вас о чём-то подобном, — сказал Холмс. — Дело, о котором я говорю, связано с гибелью лорда Спенсера.

Лицо миссис Шеррингтон застыло. 

— Лорд Спенсер, — повторила она. — Я слышала, он умер от удара. 

— Его жена в этом сомневается. 

— Вот как? — миссис Шеррингтон глубоко вздохнула. — Не могли бы вы открыть окно? Как здесь душно! Благодарю вас. Лорд Спенсер мне не друг, мы почти не были знакомы. 

— Однако он писал вам, — вкрадчиво сказал Холмс. 

— Писал? Боже мой, с чего вы взяли? — Глаза миссис Шеррингтон сузились. — Впрочем, припоминаю. Он действительно писал мне, один раз. Хотел узнать адрес одной моей знакомой.

— Когда это было? — спросил Холмс.

Миссис Шеррингтон уставилась на него, пытаясь прочесть по его лицу, как много он знает. 

— Недавно, — она провела пальцем по губам. — Не скажу в точности. Я всегда путаю дни. 

— Вы дали ему адрес? 

— Я его не знала. Я потеряла эту знакомую из виду много лет назад.

— Мы можете назвать её имя? 

Миссис Шеррингтон устремила взгляд на свои розовые, пухлые пальцы.

— Почему бы и нет? Макензи, Кэтрин Макензи. Мы вместе учились. Отец её был шотландец, мать — англичанка. Кэтрин хорошо успевала по математике, вот и всё, что я о ней помню. Внешность у неё была невзрачная, не на что посмотреть, я даже удивилась, узнав, что сразу по окончании школы она вышла замуж. 

— Лорд Спенсер не упоминал, зачем она ему понадобилась?

— Нет. Он только просил подробно её описать. Я ответила, что описывать совершенно нечего: пусть представит себе самое неприметное в мире существо, это и будет Кэтрин. 

— Вы получили его второе письмо? 

— Второе? — переспросила миссис Шеррингтон. 

— Лорд Спенсер написал его в день своей смерти.

— Я ничего не получала. Блессоп! Блессоп!!

Компаньонка возникла на пороге и выжидательно уставилась на нас. 

— Миссис Блессоп помогает мне разбираться с корреспонденцией, — объяснила миссис Шеррингтон. — Когда лорд Спенсер писал мне в последний раз? 

— Около двух недель назад, — ответила компаньонка после непродолжительного размышления.

— Вот видите! Ступайте, Блессоп, вы мне пока не нужны. 

— Что ж, спасибо за помощь, мэм. — Холмс поднялся, поцеловал миссис Шеррингтон руку и вдруг, точно под действием внезапного порыва, извлёк из кармана носовой платок с завёрнутой в него статуэткой. — Вам знакома эта вещь? 

Развернув платок, Холмс показал миссис Шеррингтон грифона. Лицо женщины покрывал слишком густой слой пудры и румян, чтобы оно могло побледнеть, однако, когда она брала статуэтку, её руки приметно дрожали. 

— Где вы это нашли? — прошептала она. 

— В кабинете лорда Спенсера. 

— Нет, — проговорила миссис Шеррингтон и поставила фигурку на столик, едва ли не швырнула, точно опасалась, что острый орлиный клюв вопьётся ей в палец. — Впервые вижу. 

— Холмс, она солгала, — сказал я, когда мы покинули квартиру.

— Разумеется, но уличать её было бы в высшей степени неблагоразумно, — отозвался Холмс с улыбкой. — Никогда не спорьте со свидетелями. Пусть себе лгут и сочиняют небылицы — если у вас есть голова на плечах, вы сумеете отделить зёрна от плевел. Обвинив свидетеля во лжи, вы лишитесь тех ценных крупиц информации, которую вам не удастся раздобыть иным путём. Дадим миссис Шеррингтон время подумать и преодолеть колебания. Вот увидите, она неизбежно придёт к выводу, что единственный способ обезопасить свою жизнь — обратиться к нам за помощью. Полагаю, это произойдёт не позднее завтрашнего утра. 

Однако утро принесло нам совсем другие вести. 

Глава 5. Новый удар 

Сознаюсь, я довольно ленив и могу проваляться в постели полдня. Холмс, напротив, может вовсе не ложиться, особенно если увлечен очередным расследованием. Тем утром он тоже поднялся очень рано. Когда я спустился, он уже приступил к завтраку. 

— Вы так сладко спали, что я не стал вас будить, — сказал он.

— Письма от миссис Шеррингтон не было?

— Пока нет, но час ещё ранний. Уверен, она не привыкла вставать раньше полудня. 

Я налил себе кофе и развернул газету. В этот момент внизу раздался звонок. 

— Одно из двух, — сказал Холмс, откладывая вилку, — или пришла телеграмма от графа Соболева, или миссис Шеррингтон приглашает нас к себе. 

Служанка принесла конверт. Холмс поспешно разорвал его, пробежал письмо глазами, и лицо его побледнело. Он молча подал мне записку. Я с трудом разобрал каракули, заляпанные кляксами, а кое-где расплывшиеся от слёз. 

«Мистер Холмс я асмелилась Вам написать потому что вчера Вы приходили к несчасной моей Миссис Шеррингтон, а сегодня ночью случилось страшное — Смерть вошла в наш Дом! Сдесь теперь Полиция. Я Им сказала — Вы тут были вчера и говорили с несчасной моей бедняжкой и Они спрашивали зачем. Я просто не знаю что делать. Не могли бы Вы приехать Мистер Холмс? Очень Вам заранее признательна и благодарна миссис Блессоп если Вы меня помните». 

Несколько минут мы сидели молча. Я никогда не видел Холмс таким потрясённым и угнетённым. 

— Я глупец, Уотсон, — сказал он наконец. — Мне следовало предвидеть, что Мориарти заставит миссис Шеррингтон замолчать. Когда имеешь дело с таким опасным противником, небрежность недопустима. 

— Вы поедете на Маркем-сквер?

— Разумеется, и без малейшего промедления. Вы со мной? Ах, Уотсон, Уотсон! Я в ответе за эту смерть! Нужно было разговорить миссис Шеррингтон, для её же блага. 

Стояло пасмурное, туманное утро, со стороны Темзы ветер доносил отвратительный, гнилостный запах. На мостовую выскочила собака и заметалась между кэбами, визжа от страха. Наш возница вытянул её кнутом, и несчастная дворняга метнулась на тротуар, чудом избежав гибели под конскими копытами. 

Наконец Холмс нарушил тягостное молчание. 

— Пока вы спали, — сказал он, — леди Спенсер прислала ответ на записку, которую я отправил накануне вечером. Она никогда не слышала имени Кэтрин Макензи. Внимательно просмотрев бумаги мужа, она не нашла упоминаний ни о Макензи, ни о миссис Шеррингтон. Впрочем, кое-что любопытное леди Спенсер всё-таки удалось обнаружить. По возвращении домой мы это ещё обсудим. Затем явился один мой агент, опросивший торговцев и прочий люд, постоянно обретающийся на Дорсет-стрит. Все твердят одно: молодая леди будто бы появилась из воздуха. Она не приехала в кэбе, никто не видел, чтобы она выходила из лавки или спускалась с крыльца одного из домов. Сплошные неудачи, Уотсон: все нити, за которые я хватаюсь, рвутся у меня в руках.

— Проглядеть девушку в таком ярком наряде, конечно, невозможно, — сказал я в задумчивости. — Вот так и поверишь в мистику. 

— Много раз мне хотелось сказать то же самое, — откликнулся Холмс, — и всякий раз происшествие, служившее как будто неопровержимым доказательством существованию мира духов, находило рациональное объяснение. Хотя, сознаюсь, сейчас я и сам в некотором замешательстве. 

На звонок нам открыла миссис Блессоп. 

— Такое несчастье! — сказала она, вытирая глаза промокшим платочком. — Ах, моя бедняжечка! Её уже и увезли, а полицейский инспектор наверху. 

— Что случилось?

— Да вот ума не приложу. Вчера мы с ней расстались, и уж такая она была грустная, будто чувствовала. Я хотела остаться, но миссис Шеррингтон велела мне идти спать. Встаёт она поздно, а сегодня я иду мимо туалетной комнаты, гляжу — свет из-под двери пробивается. Открыла я, а миссис Шеррингтон в кресле сидит. Лицо, точно самого дьявола увидела, — миссис Блессоп перешла на шёпот. — Ужас, чистый ужас! Может, дьявол к ней и приходил, сэр. Я даже знаю, когда — в половине десятого вечера. 

— Вы кого-то видели? — Холмс подобрался.

— Нет, сэр, не видела. Дьявола ведь не увидишь, пока он сам не покажется. Только мне вдруг стало до того страшно! Всё было тихо, я сидела в кресле, вязала, и вдруг меня как подбросило — вся в поту, будто кто-то кружит рядом, зверь какой или ещё кто похуже, думаю, бросится, сейчас бросится! А кто бросится, почему? Никого ж нет. Я к дверям, дёргаю за ручку, а дверь не открывается. Я на ключ закрылась, сэр, и со страху забыла, вот как. Ещё чуток, и померла бы. А потом всё прошло. Сижу под дверью, реву навзрыд, и сама не понимаю, что со мной такое сделалось. 

— Вот тут она и сидела, в этом самом кресле, — проговорила миссис Блессоп, открывая дверь, — мёртвая, и шкатулочка в руках. 

— Какая шкатулочка? — Человек, стоявший возле туалетного столика, обернулся к нам. С первого взгляда было ясно, что перед нами полицейский: высокий, подтянутый, с грубоватым, но приятным лицом, он глядел на нас тем особенным взглядом — лишённым выражения, но при этом подозрительным — который приобретают люди, вынужденные постоянно иметь дело с самыми скверными образчиками рода человеческого. 

Холмс, однако, смотрел не на него. Его внимание было приковано к шахматной доске с начатой партией и крохотной фигурке золотого грифона. 

— Шкатулочка красивая такая, на крышке фарфоровый медальон, на нём розочки нарисованы, — произнесла миссис Блессоп с робостью. — Да я не приглядывалась, как опомнилась, сразу побежала за полицией. 

— Кто-нибудь входил в эту комнату до прибытия полиции? — резко спросил инспектор. 

— Нет, — миссис Блессоп подумала и неохотно прибавила: — Дверь я запереть забыла, а больше в квартире никого нет, Сьюзен хозяйка дала выходной, а кухарка у нас приходящая. Неужели вор? Ни стыда ни совести у людей. Из рук мёртвой шкатулку вынул! А кольца не взял, — прибавила она удивлённо. — Ни серьги, ни бусы, ничего не украли. И расчёски дорогие, серебряные — все тут. 

— Возможно, шкатулку взял кто-нибудь из ваших людей, инспектор, — сказал Холмс. 

Вмешательство моего друга полицейский воспринял без особого удовольствия. 

— С кем имею честь, джентльмены? — спросил он резко. — Вы знакомые покойной?

— В некотором роде. Моё имя — Шерлок Холмс, а это доктор Уотсон.

— Инспектор Кэмпбелл, — полицейский склонил голову коротким движением, изобличавшим в нём бывшего военного. — Я о вас наслышан. — Он посмотрел на лупу, которую держал в руке, убрал её в чехол и спрятал в нагрудный карман. — Мои коллеги многое о вас рассказывали, к тому же я читал ваши истории, доктор Уотсон. Вероятно, репутация, которой вы пользуетесь, мистер Холмс, заслуженно высока.

— Вероятно? — переспросил Холмс таким же резким тоном. 

— Я не привык доверять слухам. Компаньонка покойной сказала, что вы приходили к ней вчера. Могу я узнать, по какому делу?

Холмс пожал плечами.

— Миссис Шеррингтон была знакома с лордом Спенсером. Мне требовалась некоторая информация, связанная с этим знакомством. 

— Лестрейд говорил мне, леди Спенсер настаивала, будто её мужа убили, — задумчиво сказал Кэмпбелл, — однако он не стал возбуждать дело. И вот теперь знакомая лорда Спенсера тоже мертва. 

— На теле миссис Шеррингтон были раны?

— Нет, ран не было. На первый взгляд смерть естественная. И всё же что-то здесь не так. Никогда не видел, чтобы человек, умерший естественной смертью, выглядел таким испуганным. И эта шахматная доска — уверен, миссис Шеррингтон не знает даже, как ходит конь. Не тот она человек, чтобы в шахматы играть. А этот грифон? — Инспектор коснулся золотой фигурки. — К тому же, если верить компаньонке, кто-то забрал шкатулку. 

— А вы ей верите? — Холмс обвёл взглядом комнату. 

— Руки миссис Шеррингтон были скрючены трупным спазмом. Судя по их расположению, она вполне могла держать небольшую коробку или шкатулку. Впрочем, я не стану торопиться с выводами до посмертного вскрытия. Как умер лорд Спенсер, мистер Холмс? 

Холмс пристально посмотрел на него. 

— Я могу узнать подробности у моих коллег, — сказал Кэмпбелл. — Если смерть миссис Шеррингтон связана с гибелью лорда Спенсера, нам лучше работать вместе. 

Вместо ответа Холмс наклонился к креслу и осмотрел его спинку. 

— У покойной из ушей текла кровь? — спросил он.

— Из ушей и из носа. К тому моменту, когда я проводил осмотр, кровь уже запеклась, разумеется. 

Присев на корточки, Холмс достал лупу и пинцет. 

— Взгляните-ка, — он подцепил пинцетом крохотную частичку сусального золота и показал нам. 

— Здесь позолота повсюду, — заметил Кэмпбелл. — Похоже, хозяйка без ума от маркизы Рамбуйе. 

— Или это частичка позолоченных роз, украшавших шкатулку. — Холмс встал на колени и принялся осматривать ковёр. 

— Компаньонка говорила только о фарфоровом медальоне на крышке. — Кэмпбелл наблюдал за действиями моего друга с некоторым подозрением. 

— Ага! Наш таинственный похититель всё же оказался недостаточно осторожен. Он вытер башмаки перед тем, как войти, но очистить их тщательно времени, конечно, не имел. Вот вам неплохой отпечаток — каблук и часть подошвы. Это не полицейский ботинок. 

Распрямившись, Холмс многозначительно взглянул на меня. 

— Мне кажется, мы можем ему довериться, — сказал я. 

Кэмпбелл совсем не походил на самоуверенного, но недалёкого Лестрейда. 

— Доктор Уотсон считает, что на вас можно положиться, — сказал Холмс, — а я всецело доверяю мнению доктора Уотсона о людях. Вы правы. Убийства лорда Спенсера и миссис Шеррингтон спланированы одним человеком. Приходите сегодня вечером на Бейкер-стрит, и я вам всё расскажу. Надеюсь, результаты вскрытия к тому времени будут готовы. Мне необходимо знать причину смерти. Вы тщательно осмотрели комнату? 

— Отпечаток ботинка я пропустил, — хмуро сказал инспектор. 

— Никаких записок или посланий? Миссис Шеррингтон знала, что ей угрожает смертельная опасность. Она должна была оставить хоть что-то. 

— В принадлежащем ей бюро чудовищный беспорядок. Мы его ещё не разбирали. 

— Нет, — сказал Холмс, — послание должно быть в этой комнате. Она оставалась здесь после того, как мы ушли. — Он уселся в кресло миссис Шеррингтон и уставился отсутствующим взглядом в зеркало. Внезапно он вскочил и наклонился к стеклу. — Что это такое?

В уголке, возле рамы мы увидели крохотный крестик, нарисованный чем-то красным. 

— Кровь? — предположил я.

— Помада или румяна. — Холмс заглянул за зеркальную створку. — Просто восхитительно! 

Он просунул свою длинную, узкую руку между зеркалом и стеной.

— Приклеено крепко, — сказал он. — Уотсон, дайте мне перочинный нож. 

Оторвав предмет, прикреплённый к обратной стороне зеркала, Холмс показал его нам. Развернув полотно, в которое предмет был обёрнут, мы увидели ключ. 

— Ключ есть, осталось найти замок. 

— Мы проверим все шкафы и сундуки, — сказал инспектор Кэмпбелл, краснея от досады на своё упущение. 

— Ищите сейф, — посоветовал Холмс, — этой даме было что скрывать. 

В соседней комнате послышались голоса, и через мгновение появилась высокая стройная женщина, с раздражением выговаривавшая миссис Блессоп:

— Кажется, можно было сообразить и известить меня прежде, чем вызывать полицию! 

— Я не хотела вас беспокоить, — пролепетала несчастная компаньонка.

— Но мне всё равно пришлось обеспокоиться, правда? Кто займётся похоронами вашей хозяйки, уж не вы ли? 

Миссис Блессоп разрыдалась и выбежала из комнаты. 

— Что за глупое создание! — пробормотала женщина с досадой. 

С первого взгляда мне было ясно, что перед нами — леди Ребекка, старшая сестра миссис Шеррингтон. Сходство было разительным, но если миссис Шеррингтон отличалась несомненной красотой, то леди Ребекка была почти уродлива. Её нос был чуточку длиннее, губы чуточку тоньше, глаза посажены чуть ближе, а подбородок немного сильнее выдавался вперёд, и все эти крохотные различия, соединяясь, делали леди Ребекку похожей на ведьму из сказки. 

— Вы, надо полагать, из полиции, — сказала она, критически рассматривая нас. — Эта Блессоп несла что-то про убийство, дьявола и прочую чепуху. Сколько в этом правды? 

— Я бы не стал говорить об убийстве раньше времени, — ответил инспектор Кэмпбелл, подумав, — хотя есть некоторые обстоятельства, свидетельствующие в пользу этой версии. После вскрытия можно будет сказать наверняка. 

— Я не дам разрешения на вскрытие, если вы не представите доказательств, что смерть Ариадны действительно была насильственной, — заявила леди Ребекка твёрдо. 

Кэмпбелл посмотрел на леди Ребекку так, будто собирался ей возразить. По некоторому размышлению он решил этого не делать.

— Разве вы не хотите знать правду о смерти вашей сестры? — спросил Холмс.

— Я знаю правду. Ариадна слишком много ела, слишком много пила и ложилась спать под утро. Такой образ жизни не доводит до добра. Конечно же, это был апоплексический удар, ничего иного я самого начала не предполагала.

— Инспектор Кэмпбелл и компаньонка описали, как выглядело тело, — вмешался я. — Простите, но люди, умершие от удара, выглядят совершенно иначе. 

— Ах, Боже мой, я не знаю! — леди Ребекка вскинула подбородок. — Значит, это было что-то другое! Если непременно необходимо терзать тело моей бедной сестры, я дам разрешение, в конце концов, ей уже всё равно, но предупреждаю: вы только потратите время зря. 

— Вы не присылали в подарок вашей сестре музыкальную шкатулку? — Холмс снял приставший к обивке кресла обрывок бечёвки.

Леди Ребекка удивлённо подняла брови. 

— Нет, не посылала. — Она огляделась. — Почему вы спрашиваете? Здесь нет ничего похожего. 

— Если убийства и не было, то кража была наверняка, — вмешался Кэмпбелл. — Шкатулку украли, может быть, пропало что-то ещё. 

— Вы хотите сказать, вор напугал Ариадну, и у неё случился удар? — Леди Ребекка задумалась. — Похоже на правду. Я велю этой Блессоп проверить все вещи Ариадны. 

— Миссис Шеррингтон играла в шахматы? — спросил Холмс. 

— Не могу себе представить Ариадну за шахматной доской. Должно быть, это оставил кто-то из гостей. У неё всегда было множество гостей. — Леди Ребекка поджала губы. 

— Странная замена пешке, — Холмс указал на грифона. 

— В самом деле. Наверное, игроки потеряли фигуру и поставили, что под руку попалось. 

— А сами вы играете?

— Нет, и не собираюсь учиться. Боюсь, сейчас я не в состоянии отвечать на ваши вопросы, господа. Буду вам признательна, если вы уйдёте. 

На улице мы распрощались с инспектором Кэмпбеллом. Погода переменилась, хлестал дождь, и ясно было, что до ночи он не прекратится. Сгустившийся туман заволок фонари, достаточно, впрочем, яркие, чтобы пробиться сквозь мутно-жёлтую мглу. Я подозвал кэб. 

— Думаю, рыдать над гробом сестры леди Ребекка не станет, — заметил Холмс.

— Мне показалось, она не хочет, чтобы проводилось расследование. 

— Верно. Вопрос в том, почему? Опасается скандала, который может повредить карьере мужа, или у неё есть более веские причины для страха?

— Вы полагаете, она причастна к убийству сестры?

— Не будем торопиться с выводами. Я как-то уже говорил вам, что строить предположения, не зная всех обстоятельств дела — большая ошибка. Поступая так, вы оказываетесь заложником собственной гипотезы и начинаете подгонять под неё имеющиеся факты. В науке это приводит к появлению множества мертворождённых теорий, а в нашем деле может повлечь за собой нечто куда худшее — осуждение и гибель невиновного, в то время как истинный преступник получит возможность продолжать своё гнусное дело. 

Внезапно кони заржали, послышался испуганный вопль возницы, и кэб остановился. Дверцы распахнулись, и чьи-то грубые руки выдернули меня на мостовую прежде, чем я успел опомниться. Мелькнула борода, над ней — чёрная полумаска; кто-то низенький, проворный, как чертёнок, тоже в маске, зашарил по моим карманам. Я лягнул его наугад, ударил бородатого тростью. Всё произошло в мгновение ока: слепые пятна фонарей, пыхтение грабителей, их маски — всё было как во сне, из тумана показывались то красный шерстяной шарф, то смятый и надетый набекрень цилиндр, то грубый башмак. Отбиваясь почти вслепую, я прижался спиной к экипажу; с другой стороны я слышал шум борьбы, означавший, что мой друг тоже сопротивляется. Я запнулся о чью-то ногу и чуть не упал, в то место, где только что была моя голова, врезался кулак с надетым на него кастетом. Послышался хруст, грабитель завопил от боли. Я ткнул его набалдашником трости в живот, проклиная себя за то, что не взял револьвер — но мог ли я ожидать столько дерзкого нападения почти в центре Лондона? Низенький бандит вцепился в моё пальто, я ударил его тростью по лицу и сдёрнул с него маску. Передо мной был мальчик лет двенадцати, совсем ещё ребёнок. Опешив, я опустил трость. 

Рядом послышалась пронзительная трель полицейского свистка.

— Хиляем! — завопил мальчишка, и через минуту только перчатка с обрезанными пальцами, потерянная кем-то из нападавших, и маска в моей руке свидетельствовали о том, что нападение мне не почудилось.

— Вы целы, сэр? — Ко мне подошёл кэбмен, задыхавшийся от пережитого потрясения и гнева. Под глазом его наливался синяк. — Вот сволота паршивая, прямо посреди бела дня! Скоро, небось, на Стрэнде начнут останавливать! Вы-то куда смотрите! — заорал он на подбежавшего констебля. 

— Вот это приключение! — сказал Холмс, появляясь из тумана. — Кажется, Уотсон, теперь нам придётся выходить из дома вооружёнными. 

— У вас что-нибудь пропало, сэр? — спросил констебль. 

— Нет, любезный. Маленькая встряска, не более того. Мы не будем подавать жалобу. — Холмс сунул ворчащему кэбмену шиллинг, тот, сразу повеселев, взгромоздился на козлы, и наш брум загромыхал по направлению к Бейкер-стрит. 

Глава 6. Перо Грифона

— Мой бумажник при мне, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, удобнее устраиваясь на сиденье, — но без потерь не обошлось. Во-первых, один из нападавших здорово изрезал моё пальто, придётся его выбросить. Вторая потеря печальнее: пропал грифон, а я как раз собирался заехать к одному моему знакомому, большому знатоку подобных вещей. К счастью, вторая статуэтка осталась у инспектора Кэмпбелла, а значит, не всё ещё потеряно. В этом деле мне ужасно не везёт. 

— Думаете, их подослал Мориарти? 

— Разумеется. Я не понимаю этого человека, Уотсон. Казалось бы, он мог избавиться от меня — ведь этим негодяям ничего не стоило нас убить, но очевидно, что подобного приказа они не получали. Мы оба живы, относительно здоровы, и даже не лишились своих бумажников и часов. 

— Вы лишились, — заметил я, глядя на болтающуюся цепочку. 

— И правда! — Холмс рассмеялся. — Видимо, кто-то не выдержал искушения. 

— Я узнал одного. Помните предводителя уличной банды на Дорсет-стрит? 

— Неплохая карьера для юного мерзавца. Как я уже говорил, он далеко пойдёт.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы он высоко подпрыгнул, — проворчал я, рассматривая лопнувшие на колене брюки. Это была моя лучшая пара. 

— Ох, мистер Холмс! — вскричала миссис Хадсон, увидев нас в столь растерзанном виде. — Боже милостивый, доктор Уотсон! Что с вами произошло?

— Небольшая уличная потасовка, не стоит беспокоиться, — бодро отозвался Холмс. — Как там наша постоялица?

— Очень милая девушка, сэр. Старается не показывать, что ей грустно, даже пытается мне помогать, хотя видно, что к ведению хозяйства юная леди не приучена. 

— Чем она занимается?

— Попросила бумаги и чернил и пишет что-то целыми днями. Вроде не по-английски. 

— Странно, что телеграмма от её семьи так запаздывает… Впрочем, нет! Ставлю гинею — это она! Миссис Хадсон, будьте любезны, примите у почтальона телеграмму, а то как бы мне его не напугать своим растерзанным видом.

— Почтальон привык, сэр, — сказала наша достойная хозяйка. — После посылки, в которой лежала бомба, или той, набитой ядовитыми жабами, его уже ничем не удивишь. 

Через минуту она вернулась с телеграммой. 

— Прекрасно! — воскликнул Холмс. — Благодарю вас, миссис Хадсон. А теперь пригласите к нам леди Анну, если вас не затруднит. Кажется, у нас для неё хорошие новости. Вот и подтверждение, Уотсон! — Он взмахнул телеграммой. — Соболевы рассыпаются в благодарностях и умоляют вернуть пропавшую дочь. Сулят любые деньги. Анна пропала три дня тому назад, из дома княгини Остоженцевой. 

— Но ведь это невозможно! 

Холмс положил телеграмму на стол.

— Признаюсь, я и сам в растерянности. — Он раскурил трубку и, откинувшись в кресле, стал следить за кольцами дыма. — Уотсон, у меня ещё никогда не было двух столь фантастических дел одновременно, — проговорил он наконец. — Загадка за загадкой! 

Дверь распахнулась, и в гостиной появилась молодая графиня Соболева. Она вошла степенной походкой, хотя разгоревшееся лицо и прерывающееся дыхание свидетельствовали о том, что по лестнице она бежала. Заметив нашу растерзанную одежду, которую мы ещё не успели привести в порядок, она вопросительно взглянула на Холмса. Тот показал ей телеграмму и, насколько я понял, объяснил, какие меры собирается предпринять для возвращения графини в родительский дом. На лице девушки заиграла улыбка. Она сказала что-то и взяла Холмса за руку, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

— Настаивает, чтобы мы продали её драгоценности, — перевёл Холмс. — В этом нет нужды, дитя моё, ваш отец, безусловно, возместит все расходы. 

Он повторил сказанное по-французски. Девушка кивнула, и всё же её лицо выражало затаённое беспокойство. После некоторого колебания она задала вопрос, который, очевидно, очень её волновал. 

Холмс пожал плечами и вздохнул. Леди Анна задумчиво кивнула. 

— Она спрашивает, как попала в Англию? — догадался я. 

— Именно, и тут я совершенно бессилен. Неприятное ощущение, Уотсон, и в то же время будоражащее: моему разуму брошен вызов. Завтра я закажу билеты для нашей очаровательной гостьи. До того, как она нас покинет, у меня будет время задать ей несколько вопросов. Я задал бы их сейчас, но этот решительный звонок, без сомнения, оповещает о прибытии инспектора Кэмпбелла. 

Действительно, графиня Соболева не успела нас покинуть, как в комнату вошёл молодой полицейский. В руках он держал туго набитый саквояж. 

— Я, кажется, не вовремя, — сказал он, неловко поклонившись графине. 

— Вовсе нет, мы вас ждали так же нетерпеливо, как Шотландия — возвращения Стюартов, — отозвался Холмс шутливо. — Вы ведь шотландец? 

— По отцу. Он приехал из Абердина, а сам я дальше Ковентри не бывал. 

— Должно быть, сама судьба уготовала вам место на Шотландском подворье, — сказал Холмс, улыбаясь. 

— Когда бы в Скотленд-ярде служили одни шотландцы, вам, сэр, пришлось бы печь пироги, — парировал инспектор. 

Мне показалось, что графиня Соболева улыбнулась, но я тут же понял, что это лишь тень от пробежавшего за окном облака скользнула по её лицу. Разумеется, девушка не могла понять шутки на незнакомом языке. Попрощавшись, она грациозно выскользнула из гостиной. Инспектор проводил её восхищённым взглядом. 

— Прошу вас, располагайтесь. — Холмс придвинул одно из кресел ближе к огню. — Вижу, вы не с пустыми руками. Должен вас поздравить: я не рассчитывал на такой скорый результат. 

— Я тоже, — ответил инспектор, — но мне повезло: компаньонка согласилась показать, где находится сейф. Где бы вы думали? В полу под туалетным столиком! О нём не знал никто, кроме миссис Шеррингтон и компаньонки.

— И фирмы, которая его устанавливала, — добавил я.

— Об этом я не подумал, — признался инспектор. — Думаю, мастера можно не брать в расчёт, раз уж из сейфа ничего не взяли. Я попросил миссис Блессоп и дальше хранить тайну, и она согласилась. А что с вами случилось, джентльмены? Вы как будто в собачьей яме побывали. 

— О, это привет от одного старого знакомого. Поскольку нападение связано с делом, которое мы расследуем, позже я расскажу вам о нём, а сейчас мне не терпится взглянуть на вашу находку. 

Инспектор раскрыл саквояж и выложил на стол несколько пачек писем, аккуратно перевязанных ленточками. 

— Похоже на материал для шантажа, — сказал я, испытывая сильную неловкость. 

— Это не любовные письма, — возразил Холмс, развязав верхнюю пачку и пробежав глазами первое письмо. — Здесь деловая переписка какой-то женщины… надо полагать, самой миссис Шеррингтон — чьи ещё письма она стала бы прятать? — с лордом Спенсером. 

Инспектор присвистнул.

— Миссис Шеррингтон была одним из «кротов» лорда Спенсера, — сказал я, перелистывая бумаги. — Честное слово, я не удивляюсь, что её убили! Какие имена! А это наброски статей. Неужели миссис Шеррингтон писала их сама? 

— Вот уж воистину, не судите о людях по внешности! Кто бы мог подумать, что миссис Шеррингтон — такой блестящий журналист. Язык у неё что опасная бритва, а по виду не скажешь. Вы ведь не читаете «Сорс», Уотсон?

— Нет, я не люблю сплетен. 

— Такого рода газеты похожи на пену морскую — в слухах, ими распространяемых, столько же веса и подлинности. И всё же, как морской прибой, они могут вынести на поверхность что-нибудь стоящее. Кстати, обратите внимание на псевдоним. В «Сорс» статьи выходили под другим именем, больше похожим на настоящее.

— «Грифон», — прочитал я, и мы с Холмсом переглянулись. 

— Самое время поведать вам, инспектор, об обстоятельствах, при которых лорд Спенсер переселился в мир иной, — проговорил мой друг. 

Он посвятил молодого полицейского во все подробности дела, не упомянув лишь о профессоре Мориарти и визите Майкрофта. 

— Вывод напрашивается сам собой, — заметил Кэмпбелл, когда Холмс закончил рассказ. — У этого грифона ядовитые перья и острые когти. Кто-то из знакомых миссис Шеррингтон, чью репутацию погубила статейка в «Сорс», обнаружил истинных виновников своих бед и расправился с ними обоими, оставив фигурку в качестве послания. 

— Боюсь, всё не так просто, инспектор. — Холмс выбил пепел из трубки. — Вы получили результаты вскрытия?

— Они будут готовы только к вечеру. 

— Жаль. Невозможно установить личность преступника, не зная, каким образом было совершено преступление. Вы говорили о послании, инспектор. Предположим, это действительно так и убийца желал, чтобы миссис Шеррингтон терзалась страхом, ожидая, что её постигнет участь лорда Спенсера. Но она не знала о грифоне и не узнала бы, если бы мы не показали ей статуэтку. А кому было адресовано второе послание? Миссис Шеррингтон уже не могла его оценить. Нет, господа. Шахматная партия означает, что преступник предлагает игру Грифону настоящему. Миссис Шеррингтон была связана с этим человеком, она поставляла ему информацию и прятала его переписку, которую Грифон по каким-то причинам не желал хранить в собственном жилище. Увидев фигурку грифона, она поняла намёк и испугалась, однако не настолько, чтобы немедленно попросить защиты у нас или у полиции. Вероятно, миссис Шеррингтон не предполагала, что опасность угрожает ей самой, по крайней мере, опасность смертельная, иначе она не приняла бы подарок от отправителя без имени. Вряд ли удастся найти курьера, с которым была отправлена шкатулка — без сомнения, это один из подручных убийцы. 

— Вы что-то утаиваете от меня, мистер Холмс, — сказал Кэмпбелл, бросив на моего друга проницательный взгляд. 

— У меня нет фактов, инспектор, одни предположения. Могу лишь сказать, что плачевное состояние нашей одежды — следствие столкновения с нанятой этим человеком бандой уличных грабителей. Они не тронули наши бумажники, зато украли фигурку грифона, за которой, очевидно, и были посланы. Надеюсь, ваш грифон в целости? 

— Вот он. — Инспектор вынул фигурку из кармана. 

— Вы не могли бы одолжить его мне? Обещаю, что на сей раз буду настороже и верну его в целости. 

— При всём моём уважении, мистер Холмс, я не могу отдать вещественное доказательство. Это против правил. 

— Понимаю. — Холмс задумался. — В таком случае предлагаю отправиться к моему эксперту вместе. 

— Это другое дело! — повеселел Кэмпбелл. — Не подумайте, сэр, будто я мало ценю вашу помощь, — прибавил он смущённо. — Без вас я даже не знал бы, с чего начать. 

— Полноте, инспектор! — В глазах Холмса блеснула искра лукавства. — Не сомневаюсь, что при повторном осмотре квартиры миссис Шеррингтон вы непременно обнаружили бы пропущенные следы. 

— Мистер Холмс, вы сыплете соль на мои раны!

— Вовсе нет. Я и сам оплошал, позволив отнять у себя ценную улику. Дайте нам с Уотсоном несколько минут на то, чтобы вернуть подобающее цивилизованным людям обличье. Вы ведь не откажетесь поехать с нами, Уотсон?

— Ни за что.

— Вот и отлично. Позвольте предложить вам эти превосходные манильские сигары, инспектор. Они скрасят вам ожидание. 

Я быстро переоделся, взял револьвер и вернулся в гостиную. Инспектор Кэмпбелл, покуривая сигару, с любопытством рассматривал пулевые отметины на стене, из которых складывался вензель Её Величества. 

— Мистер Холмс — человек необычный, — заметил он. 

— Да, заурядным его не назовёшь. 

— Девушка, которой я помешал своим появлением, его родственница? Судя по домашнему платью, она живёт в этом доме. 

Я помедлил с ответом, раздумывая, что сказать. Щёки Кэмпбелла вспыхнули. 

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Не могу найти оправданий своему любопытству. 

— Ну что вы, никакой тайны здесь нет. Эта леди — клиентка мистера Холмса, дочь русского аристократа. В силу некоторых обстоятельств она была вынуждена покинуть родной дом, и наша квартирная хозяйка согласилась предоставить ей временное убежище, но в ближайшее время девушка вернётся на родину, в Россию. 

— Вот как. — Инспектор помрачнел. 

— Надеюсь, я не заставил вас ждать слишком долго. Никак не мог разыскать этот палимпсест. — Холмс сунул кожаный футляр во внутренний карман пальто. — Маленький подарок приведёт нашего эксперта в хорошее расположение духа и сделает его более словоохотливым. Когда он в скверном настроении — а он редко бывает в каком-нибудь другом — сведения из него приходится тянуть клещами. 

Антиквар жил неподалёку от Ламбет-уок, на узкой улочке, застроенной двухэтажными домами, сильно закопчёнными и на первый взгляд необитаемыми. На наш стук долго никто не отворял. 

— Он дома, — уверенно сказал Холмс, — днём он никогда не выходит. Должно быть, спит или просто не хочет открывать. 

Наконец дверь отворилась с протестующим скрипом, и на пороге появился хозяин — худощавый человек средних лет с длинными, давно немытыми волосами и неприятным взглядом небольших серых глаз. Он молча осмотрел нас с Кэмпбеллом с ног до головы, кивнул Холмсу и пропустил нас в дом. Так же молча он провёл нас в большую, тёмную, сплошь заставленную книжными шкафами комнату и только там соизволил открыть рот. 

— Что вам нужно? 

Холмс, точно заразившись бесцеремонностью от этого нелюдима, без слов протянул ему футляр с палимпсестом. Антиквар вынул свиток, развернул его и принялся рассматривать, едва не уткнувшись носом в пергамент. 

— Шестнадцатый век, — буркнул он. — Не бог весть какая редкость. 

— Присмотритесь внимательней, — посоветовал Холмс. — Второй, более древний текст, я бы датировал двенадцатым веком.

Антиквар фыркнул. 

— Тринадцатый, вторая половина. Впрочем, если вы продаёте этот свиток, я его возьму. Сколько вы просите? 

— Мистер Нокс, это подарок. 

— Мистер Холмс, — произнёс антиквар ещё более сварливо, чем прежде, — жизнь научила меня, что бесплатный сыр слишком дорого обходится. Что вы хотите взамен? 

— Всего лишь маленькую консультацию, — сказал Холмс, протягивая ему фигурку грифона. — Что вы можете о ней сказать?

— Вы напрасно ко мне приехали, я не занимаюсь современными поделками, — сказал антиквар отрывисто. 

— Мне показалось, эта вещь старинная, — вмешался я. 

Презрение антиквара к моему невежеству было столь велико, что почти перешло в сострадание. 

— Видите эту монограмму? — он повернул фигурку. — Эта безделушка — часть солнечных часов, изготовленных Кастеллани для кавалера Кампаны. Двенадцать грифонов помещались на золотом диске, выполненном в этрусском стиле. После ареста Кампаны всё стоящее купили Наполеон и русское правительство, а новодел разошёлся по рукам частных коллекционеров. Если хотите знать, кто приобрёл солнечные часы, вам нужно поговорить с Николасом Гриффином. Он любит всё новенькое и блескучее. 

— Каких только чудаков не встретишь в Лондоне! — заметил Холмс, когда дверь негостеприимного дома захлопнулась за нашими спинами. — Этот человек ведёт образ жизни летучей мыши, между тем, лучшего криптографа вы не сыщете во всей Европе. Зато теперь у нас есть отправная точка: мы знаем, откуда взялся грифон. Осталось узнать, кто приобрёл солнечные часы. 

Однако здесь нас ждала неудача: Гриффина дома не оказалось. Пожилая экономка, отворившая нам дверь, сообщила, что мистер Гриффин будет поздно. Холмс оставил записку, в которой настоятельно просил о встрече, после чего нам пришлось удалиться. 

— Досадно, — заметил инспектор Кэмпбелл, извлекая из жилетного кармана часы. — Уже седьмой час. Если доктор Лоуэлл внял моим уговорам, результаты аутопсии миссис Шеррингтон должны быть готовы. Если вы согласитесь заехать со мною на Уайтхолл-плейс и обождать немного, у нас будет возможность обсудить результаты вскрытия уже сегодня.

Я не сомневался, что Холмс ответит согласием; так оно и вышло. 

Вскоре наш кэб остановился в узком проезде, на который выходили окна сыскного отделения. Кэмпбелл пообещал, что будет через пятнадцать минут, выскочил на мостовую, чертыхнулся, вступив в лужу, и поспешил к зданию, закрываясь перчаткой от мелкого секущего дождя. 

— Вы собираетесь писать об этом деле, Уотсон? — спросил Холмс. 

— Разумеется, если только вы мне не запретите. 

— Пока не вижу для этого оснований, разве что из нежелания потакать низменному желанию публики пощекотать нервы за чужой счёт. Что заставляет людей покупать газеты, подобные «Сорс», или сборники рассказов о привидениях? Природа страха так же загадочна, как и природа смеха. Человеческая душа, подобно глубинам океана, всё ещё ждёт отважных исследователей, готовых погрузиться в населённые чудовищами глубины. 

— Не думаю, что найдётся гений, способный объяснить, отчего одна вещь нас смешит, а другая пугает. 

— Механизм воздействия остроумия объяснить проще, чем классифицировать и объяснить генезис страха, — отозвался Холмс. — По моему скромному мнению, смех является выражением удовольствия человека от экономии душевной энергии: остроумец сводит два понятия к общему знаменателю и тем самым избавляет слушателей от необходимости проделывать работу мысли. 

— Спорная теория, — сказал я.

— Все теории, объясняющие явления природы, должны быть смелы, как сама природа, — ответил Холмс. — Разве вы не согласны? Вот вам пример: разговор Беатриче и Леонато о женитьбе. Беатриче уподобляет сватовство, венчание и раскаяние джиге, менуэту и синкпесу: сватовство протекает бурно, как джига, венчание — степенно, как менуэт, а потом приходит раскаяние и начинает спотыкаться разбитыми ногами, пока не свалится в могилу. 

— Это сравнение кажется вам смешным только потому, что вы относитесь к браку так же, как Беатриче в начале пьесы. 

— И не буду относиться к нему иначе. Позвольте и мне сделать сравнение на этот счёт. 

— Извольте, — сказал я, улыбаясь. 

— Вам известно, что такое восточные продавцы сувенирами. Такой продавец будет гнаться за вами на протяжении семи кварталов, умоляя купить безделушку, которая вам совершенно не нужна, и уверяя, что ваша жизнь без неё будет безвидна и пуста. Вы говорите, что не нуждаетесь в этой ерунде — он хватает вас за полу пиджака и волочится за вами по земле. Вы грозитесь проломить ему череп, если он не отстанет — он заламывает руки и взывает к аллаху. Таково наше общество. Оно бежит за вами по пятам и вопит, что если вы не вступите в брак, то нарушите этим все законы божеские и человеческие, а когда вы приступаете к нему с логическими аргументами, забивается в угол и лепечет, что вы раните его в самое сердце, или пытается забросать вас камнями. 

— Холмс! 

— Да, Уотсон, это так, и я боюсь за вас. Вы легко поддаётесь на уговоры. Недаром ваша комната полна афганских ковриков и бенаресской чеканки.

— Холмс!!

— Но я никогда не поддамся ни на мольбы, ни на угрозы. Где же, однако, наш инспектор? 

В самом деле, четверть часа уже давно прошли, на улице стемнело, а наш кэбмен начал проявлять признаки нетерпения. Холмс успокоил его шиллингом и забарабанил пальцами по оконному стеклу. Точно уловив этот безмолвный призыв, из поднимающегося тумана появилась тёмная фигура, по мере приближения к кэбу словно облекавшаяся плотью и, наконец, превратившаяся в отчётливого и несомненного инспектора Кэмпбелла. 

— Мне жаль, что я заставил вас ждать, — сказал он, усаживаясь рядом с Холмсом. 

— Результаты готовы? 

— Да, вот они, — инспектор показал нам манильский конверт . — Я имел беседу с комиссаром, боюсь, не очень приятную. Готов прозакладывать серебряные ложки моей матушки, леди Ребекка или её супруг пожаловались на меня. Если бы не результаты аутопсии, дело пришлось бы закрыть, однако, увидев их, комиссар вынужден был согласиться, что события, произошедшие в квартире миссис Шеррингтон, и вправду нельзя объяснить, не предполагая злого умысла, и что они странным образом схожи с обстоятельствами, при которых произошла смерть лорда Спенсера. Комиссар дал согласие на возбуждение дела и по первому случаю, благо леди Спенсер жаждет этого всей душой, и поручил мне вести следствие, хотя я даже не старший инспектор. Однако, как сказал комиссар, чем меньше людей будут посвящены в дело, тем лучше. 

— Так вас можно поздравить, инспектор? 

— Трудно сказать, сэр. Не знаю, известно ли вам, что два месяца назад в нашем департаменте появился Особый отдел. В нём работают только четыре человека, подчинённые непосредственно комиссару Монро. Старший инспектор Литтлчайлд выразил желание предложить мне работу в этом отделе, однако теперь… — Кэмпбелл тяжело вздохнул. — Комиссар дал мне понять, что если я преуспею в деле Спенсера-Шеррингтон, место моё, но если я провалюсь, карьера моя будет бесповоротно погублена. 

— Вам нет нужды беспокоиться, инспектор, коль скоро за расследование взялся мистер Холмс, — вмешался я. — Я много раз видел, как он раскрывал самые непостижимые загадки, и представить не могу, чтобы он потерпел неудачу.

— Разве могу я обмануть доверие моего друга и летописца? — сказал Холмс, посмеиваясь. — В случае провала вам, Кэмпбелл, придётся забыть об Особом отделе, а мне бежать в Тибет от позора. Уотсон знает, что я не в силах выдержать его укоризненного взгляда. Инспектор, нельзя ли на минуту взять этот конверт, которым вы так соблазнительно помахиваете перед моим носом?

— Ах да, конечно! — спохватился Кэмпбелл. — Прошу вас. 

— Я коллекционер, друзья мои. Я собираю факты, и каждое пополнение моей коллекции доставляет мне не меньшую радость, чем собирателю древностей — какой-нибудь египетский папирус. — Холмс открыл конверт теми же точными, почти нежными движениями, какими наполнял шприц. — Ни кокаин, ни удовольствия иного рода не могут дать такого чистого наслаждения, как новая улика, безупречно подходящая к уже имеющейся цепи доказательств и заставляющая истину выступить из бесформенной глыбы сопутствующих обстоятельств. Если меня спросят, что означает быть детективом, я перефразирую Микеланджело: искусство сыщика осуществляется в силу отсечения лишнего. Детектив должен уметь видеть сокрытую истину так же верно, как скульптор видит прекрасное тело Давида, заключённое в куске мрамора.

— Хорошо сказано, сэр, но, может быть, вы всё же взглянете на протокол? 

— Вот она, чудовищная шотландская практичность, — посетовал Холмс. — А как же сладостные секунды предвкушения? Но вы, разумеется, правы. Итак, что у нас есть?.. Гм! 

— Вот именно, — меланхолически откликнулся инспектор. 

— Если не возражаете… — Я поднялся, и мы с инспектором поменялись местами.

— Обе барабанные перепонки лопнули, мозг сильно повреждён вследствие многочисленных кровоизлияний. Что вызвало столь необычные повреждения? — спросил я.

— Врач в затруднении. — Кэмпбелл вздохнул. — Что ж, джентльмены, полагаю, теперь нам следует расстаться. Я оставлю вам протокол при условии, что утром вы его вернёте, иначе мне придётся распрощаться со службой. 

— Я не обману вашего доверия, — ответил Холмс. — Куда вы сейчас, домой? 

Он постучал в перегородку. Инспектор назвал адрес, и кэб тронулся, шлёпая колёсами по лужам. 

По возвращении мы не стали беспокоить миссис Хадсон и молодую графиню, подкрепившись тем, что нашли в буфете. Холмс остался в гостиной, вооружившись трубкой, солидными запасами крепкого табаку и обложившись справочниками, а я, не желая мешать его размышлениям, отправился в спальню и углубился в последние исследования по хирургии. Странная природа повреждений, послуживших причиной смерти миссис Шеррингтон и (в чём я уже не сомневался) лорда Спенсера так меня смущала, что я не мог сосредоточиться на прочитанном. 

По ночам рана тревожила меня сильнее, чем в иное время, особенно в сырые, пасмурные дни, на которые так щедра лондонская весна. Бывало, что я часами ворочался в постели, пытаясь найти удобное положение, и в результате вынужденно прибегал к лаудануму, избегая, впрочем, им злоупотреблять — я знал, как легко можно привыкнуть к этому средству. 

Смирившись с тем, что уснуть мне не удастся, я встал с постели и спустился в гостиную. Как я и ожидал, Холмс был там. Подобрав под себя ноги, он забился в угол дивана и сидел, подперев подбородок рукой, похожий в своём сером халате на одну из горгулий Нотр-Дама. Клубы табачного дыма плавали вокруг него, как облака. 

— А, Уотсон, и вам не спится? — Он похлопал по дивану, приглашая меня сесть рядом. — Сбросьте эти справочники на пол. Всё равно от них никакого толку. Я ломаю себе голову над тем, что убило этих людей. 

— Возможно, длинное тонкое лезвие, вроде рапиры, только тоньше и гибче, — предположил я. 

— Я тоже об этом думал, но отмёл это предположение как несостоятельное. Чтобы нанести удар такой точности, нужно обладать дьявольским глазомером. К тому же увидев перед собой вооружённого человека, лорд Спенсер и миссис Шеррингтон позвали бы на помощь. Разве вы, Уотсон, не попытались бы вступить в борьбу или бежать? Почему они сидели на месте, покорно ожидая смерти? 

Я тоже закурил, хотя дыма от трубки Холмса хватило бы, чтобы пропитаться никотиновыми смолами насквозь, вроде мумии египетского фараона.

Дождь деликатно постукивал в стекло, тьма скрыла очертания громадного города, простиравшегося на много миль вокруг, и казалось, что не существует в мире ничего, кроме нашей маленькой, едва освещённой гостиной. 

Глаза Холмса поблёскивали из-под полуопущенных век; он полностью ушёл в себя, погрузившись в раздумья. Я потянул вверх рукав его халата, обнажая худую жилистую руку. 

— Успокойтесь, Уотсон, я не брал в руки шприц уже много недель.

— Если бы я мог быть уверен, что вы никогда больше не вернётесь к этой губительной привычке! 

— Полноте, друг мой, к чему этот трагичный тон? — Тон Холмса был по-прежнему насмешлив, но в его холодных глазах я прочёл что-то похожее на нежность. — Лучше вернёмся к нашему делу. 

— Барабанные перепонки может повредить и звук чудовищной силы, — предположил я. — Нередки случаи, когда люди навсегда лишались слуха вследствие сильного взрыва. Однако я ни разу не видел, чтобы человек погиб от одного лишь звука. 

— Что за ерунда! — буркнул Холмс, но тут же, заметив мою обиду, похлопал меня по руке и улыбнулся: — Извините за резкость, дружище. У меня нет ни малейших соображений относительно того, каким образом Мориарти расправился с несчастными, и это меня злит. 

— Просто голова кругом идёт, — сознался я. — Чем больше размышляю об этом преступлении, тем загадочнее оно становится. Вы говорили, леди Спенсер прислала вам что-то интересное? 

— Совсем забыл. — Холмс порылся в груде документов и выудил небольшую карточку, вырезанную из листа плотной чертёжной бумаги. — Что вы об этом думаете?

Я взял карточку и уставился на рисунок: вокруг огромного металлического цилиндра сгрудилось полчище крабов, поднявших клешни в пародии на молитву. 

— Набросок иллюстрации к какой-нибудь новелле. 

— Скорее всего, так и есть. Меня интересует не рисунок, а надпись. 

Действительно, на обороте карточки было написано: «Деарг-Дун». 

— Название рассказа? 

— Уотсон, иногда вы меня просто пугаете! — Холмс возвёл глаза к потолку. — Неужели вы не узнали почерк? Прошло всего лишь несколько часов с тех пор, как вы видели письма, написанные той же рукой!

— Но тут всего лишь два слова, Холмс! 

— Но почерк очень характерный, Уотсон! Эту «а», напоминающую греческую «альфу», просто невозможно не заметить. 

— Верно, — сказал я, узнавая почерк Грифона. — Но что означают эти слова? 

— Название какого-то поместья, вероятно, в Шотландии. «Деарг-Дун» в переводе с гэльского означает «красный замок», если я не ошибаюсь. 

— Это как будто ничего не проясняет. — Я непроизвольно зевнул. 

— Ступайте-ка спать, Уотсон, вот что я вам скажу, и подайте мне скрипку, будьте так любезны. Благодарю вас. Надеюсь, эти звуки не разрушат ваших барабанных перепонок, — прибавил Холмс с ехидцей. 

— Право, не знаю, — отозвался я. — Мне давно следовало бы приобрести пару затычек из воска, на манер Улисса. Если песни сирен манили к себе моряков, то от вашей скрипки порой хочется выскочить из окна. 

— Туше, Уотсон. — Холмс расхохотался. — Но делать нечего, придётся вам потерпеть. Атональные аккорды помогают мне сосредоточиться. 

Лёжа в постели, я ещё долго слышал тихие, заунывные звуки скрипки, вторившие печальному вою ветра в дымоходах, пока в конце концов не забылся тревожным, беспокойным сном.

Глава 7. Красный король

Каждое новое дело неизменно вселяло в Холмса неукротимую энергию, поражавшую тех, кому случалось оказаться рядом в это время — он мог обходиться без пищи и не спать сутками, точно сердце его превращалось в динамо-машину Сименса, неустанно гнавшую его вперёд. Только я и, может быть, его брат знали о днях апатии и полнейшего упадка сил, которыми Холмс расплачивался за вспышки поистине нечеловеческой работоспособности. 

Не знаю, выкроил ли он хотя бы час для сна в ту ночь, но когда я, зевая, спустился к завтраку, Холмс, подтянутый как всегда, бодро меня поприветствовал. Оказалось, что он уже успел заказать билеты для графини Соболевой. 

— После визита к мистеру Гриффину придётся обсудить с нашей гостьей некоторые вопросы, касающиеся возвращения, — сказал Холмс. — Путь ей предстоит неблизкий, безусловно, молодая леди не может совершать его без сопровождения. Хотя бы горничная и компаньонка ей необходимы. Возможно, всё же придётся обратиться за помощью к русскому послу, если леди Анна не предложит иной вариант. А пока, Уотсон, вам следует хорошенько подкрепиться — инспектор Кэмпбелл будет с минуты на минуту. 

В самом деле, едва я успел прикончить свою порцию гренков, как послышался стук копыт и скрип колёс остановившегося у обочины экипажа, а затем — звук звонка. Инспектор не стал тратить время, поднимаясь в гостиную, лишь передал через горничную, что ожидает нас в кэбе. 

— Мистер Холмс, — сказал Кэмпбелл, поприветствовав нас и подвигаясь на сиденье, чтобы освободить место для меня, — появилось кое-что новое, хотя не знаю, имеет ли эта информация отношение к нашему делу. Вчера днём я телеграфировал в закрытый пансион, где обучались миссис Шеррингтон и Кэтрин Макензи. Одна из бывших преподавательниц ныне живёт в Лондоне. Сегодня утром я встретился с ней, но, боюсь, ничего полезного она не сообщила. 

— С этим нам придётся разобраться позже, инспектор, — мы уже на месте. 

Двери дома Гриффина были открыты, на лестнице стояла экономка, без сомнения, поджидавшая нас. Недоброе предчувствие охватило меня. По тому, как сжались тонкие губы Холмса, я понял, что он тоже почуял неладное. 

— Будь я проклят, если мы не опоздали, — мрачно сказал Кэмпбелл. 

— Здравствуйте, джентльмены. Прошу вас, входите. — Экономка повела нас по коридору, украшенному офортами Гедде и Тёрнера, а потом по прекрасной дубовой лестнице на второй этаж. — Я передала вашу записку мистеру Гриффину вчера, сразу же, как он вернулся. Он был удивлён, даже встревожен, и сказал, что непременно увидится с вами. В девять он должен был спуститься к завтраку, но не спустился. Я не слишком удивилась — иногда мистер Гриффин засиживается допоздна и встаёт только к полудню, но когда он не появился и в первом часу, мне стало как-то не по себе. Я отправила горничную отнести ему чай, она постучалась, ей не ответили, она постучалась ещё раз и обнаружила, что дверь открыта. Она осмелилась войти — мистера Гриффина в комнате не оказалось, постель была разобрана, но не смята. Я подумала, что мистер Гриффин не мог уйти, не побрившись и не потребовав чистой одежды, и послала слуг проверить все комнаты в доме. Единственная, которую мы не осмотрели — библиотека. Обе двери, ведущие в неё, заперты изнутри. Мы кричали и стучали — никто не открывает, и не слышно, чтобы внутри кто-то ходил. Я уже собралась послать за слесарем, как вспомнила о вашей записке, джентльмены, и подумала: «Пусть уж полиция посмотрит, что к чему». 

Лакей, вооружившись топором и стамеской, вскрыл замок и отступил, пропуская нас. 

Библиотека Гриффина, просторная комната с очень высоким потолком, для которой, видимо, объединили два или три смежных помещения, казалась теснее и темнее из-за книжных шкафов, стоявших вплотную друг к другу; полки, тянувшиеся от пола до потолка, были сплошь заставлены книгами. Это огромное собрание, сверкавшее позолотой или, напротив, выставлявшее напоказ тусклые, вытершиеся от времени корешки, так заворожило меня, что я не сразу заметил хозяина дома, чьё уже окоченевшее тело вытянулось в кресле. 

При жизни это был красивый старик, с благородным лицом и гривой белоснежных волос, но теперь его черты были отмечены печатью ужаса, которую я видел ранее на лице лорда Спенсера. Кровь пятнала обивку кресла и расплывалась по столешнице роскошного чиппендейловского стола. 

Экономка ахнула и попятилась к двери. 

— Если вам дурно, — сказал инспектор, — вы можете выйти на воздух, но я буду признателен, если вы вернётесь — нам понадобится ваша помощь. 

— Ничего, сэр, со мной всё хорошо, — пробормотала женщина, выпрямляясь и отводя глаза от страшного зрелища. — Я останусь. 

Камин был полон остывшей золы, на столе стоял бокал с остатками портвейна, серебряная рамка для фотографий, почему-то пустая, а рядом — шахматная доска, очень красивая, старинной работы. Белым фигурам, выточенным из слоновой кости и инкрустированным перламутром, противостояли фигуры не чёрные, а красные, из какого-то дерева необычайно глубокого багрового цвета. В короне алой королевы сверкали крохотные камушки — рубины или шпинели, но красного короля рядом с нею не было — его место занимал золотой грифон. 

Инспектор вынул грифона, найденного у миссис Шеррингтон, и сравнил обе статуэтки. 

— Как две капли воды, — сказал он. — Эти шахматы принадлежат мистеру Гриффину?

— Да, — ответила экономка слабым голосом. — Хозяин любил их. Они с мисс Далтон засиживались допоздна, играли партию за партией. 

— Мисс Далтон? — переспросил инспектор. 

— Да, сэр. Мисс Энн Далтон — внучка хозяина, вернее, его внучатая племянница. Её родители умерли, когда девочка была совсем маленькая, из родственников оставался только мистер Гриффин. Он забрал мисс Далтон к себе, воспитал её, тут она и живёт. Славная девушка, но уж очень бойкая, и такая смышлёная, что не приведи господь! 

— А где она теперь? 

— Три дня назад уехала к подруге. Вот беда-то, сэр! Я ведь не знаю ни имени, ни адреса подруги, как же известить мисс Далтон о том, что хозяина больше нет?

— Отправляйтесь за констеблем и передайте ему записку, — велел инспектор маячившему в дверях лакею, вырвал лист из блокнота и карандашом нацарапал несколько слов. — Ну, мистер Холмс, могу дать вам время до того, как прибудут констебли и врач. Потом вам придётся уйти, мне и без того нужно объяснить участковым инспекторам, как я здесь оказался. 

— Больше получаса мне не понадобится, — успокоил его Холмс. 

Он быстро обошёл комнату, осмотрел обе двери, задвижки и рамы окон. Наклонился, рассматривая руки покойного, нырнул под стол, откуда появился через секунду с торжествующим видом, сжимая пинцетом крошечный обрывок бумаги.

— Убийца забрал не только шкатулку, но и бумагу, в которую она была завёрнута, — сказал он. — К счастью, он не слишком внимателен. У миссис Шеррингтон он пропустил бечёвку, которой был обвязан пакет, здесь — клочок обёрточной бумаги. 

Он поднялся, отряхивая брюки. 

— Двери заперты изнутри, как и окна, следов взлома я также не обнаружил. И всё же шкатулка пропала. Либо у убийцы был ключ, либо… 

Холмс подошёл к большому камину и присел рядом на корточки. 

— Так я и думал, — сказал он, подзывая нас и указывая на отпечаток в золе. — Преступник не слишком осторожен — или слишком самонадеян. Этот каблук нам уже знаком. Верно, инспектор? 

— Да, — сказал Кэмпбелл. — Очень похож на тот след, что мы видели в квартире миссис Шеррингтон. 

— Здесь он отпечатался отчётливо, но в квартире миссис Шеррингтон был несколько смазан, словно человек, его оставивший, слегка приволакивал ногу. 

— Преступник хром? — Инспектор оживился.

— Нет, с ногами у него всё в порядке. Проблема с обувью — она ему велика. Посудите сами: этот дымоход достаточно широк, но не настолько, чтобы в него мог пролезть взрослый мужчина. 

— Убийца — ребёнок! — воскликнул я. 

— Пособник убийцы. Нам ещё предстоит узнать, как он проник в кабинет лорда Спенсера, в котором нет камина; к миссис Шеррингтон он пробрался через незапертую компаньонкой дверь, а здесь ему пришлось приложить больше стараний. — Холмс повернулся к экономке. — Прошу вас внимательно посмотреть по сторонам. Что-нибудь пропало? 

Экономка, вытирая слёзы, огляделась и указала на сдвинутый, собравшийся складками ковёр. 

— Там сейф, — сказала она. — В нём мистер Гриффин хранил самые ценные вещи и бумаги. 

Холмс откинул ковёр. Одна из половиц была вынута, дверца сейфа распахнута. 

— Работал профессионал. Я не вижу следов взлома. Вероятно, у вора были очень хорошие отмычки. 

Холмс перешёл к столу и склонился над шахматной доской. 

— Так-так, — сказал он тихо и усмехнулся. 

— Что такое? — Я встал рядом с ним и тоже посмотрел на доску. 

— Что вы здесь видите, Уотсон? 

— Шахматы, — я пожал плечами. — Грифона — очевидно, из того самого набора, о котором говорил Нокс. 

— А что ещё? 

— Ничего… разве что… На этот раз партию даже не начинали. Просто убрали красного короля и поставили вместо него грифона. 

— Браво, Уотсон! — Холмс хлопнул меня по плечу. — С одной маленькой поправкой: партия была начата. Если бы мы явились часом или двумя ранее, то нашли бы гамбит в прежнем его виде. Вот эти хлопья золы, безусловно, с одежды преступника. В этот раз ему не нужно было приносить доску с собой. Вероятно, преступники заранее выяснили расположение комнат и привычки хозяев и установили постоянную слежку за домом. 

— Если преступник расставил фигуры по обыкновенной схеме, как вышло, что они переместились в теперешнее положение? — вмешался инспектор. 

— Очень просто. У мистера Гриффина был ещё один гость. Скорее всего, у этого посетителя есть ключ от входных дверей и от библиотеки. 

— Ещё один преступник? 

— Нет, этот человек — друг мистера Гриффина. Я почти уверен, что это и есть загадочный Грифон. 

— Почему вы так решили? — спросил инспектор, хмурясь. 

— Всё очень просто. Перед нами три преступления, следующие одно за другим. Для стороннего наблюдателя они могут показаться загадочными и даже необъяснимыми, но если обратить внимание на шахматные послания, их смысл становится очевиден. Что такое гамбит? — один из игроков, желая обострить ход партии, жертвует материал, чтобы заманить противника в ловушку. Убийца раз за разом говорил Грифону: «Ты начал игру, ты бросил мне вызов и поставил под удар этих людей. Что ж, я приму твои жертвы. За тобой следующий ход». Убийство лорда Спенсера и миссис Шеррингтон служили предупреждением — Грифону давали возможность отказаться от своих намерений.

Инспектор, сунув руки в карманы, глядел на Холмса с видом наполовину растерянным, наполовину скептическим. 

— И каковы, по-вашему, были эти намерения?

— Грифон с помощью миссис Шеррингтон добыл информацию, опасную для преступника, и намеревался написать очередную из своих блестящих, ядовитых статей. В этот раз, однако, он вступил на зыбкую почву. До тех пор, пока Грифон ограничивал себя подробностями частной жизни известных персон, риск был невелик, ведь бедняги не имели возможности дознаться, кто с ними так бесцеремонно обошёлся. Но столкнувшись с настоящим преступником, Грифон сам попал в беду. Сначала он выжидал и прятался, не решаясь вступить в открытую схватку. Смерть мистера Гриффина всё изменила. Обнаружив его убитым, Грифон понял, что его не оставят в покое, и ответил убийце: он вернул на место белую пешку, а взамен снял с доски красного короля. Вы знаете, что в средневековых манускриптах дьявола называли Багровым (или Красным) королём? — прибавил Холмс, помолчав. — Грифон знает, с кем имеет дело.

— В отличие от меня, сэр! — вспылил Кэмпбелл. — Я открыл вам все карты, а вы заставляете меня играть вслепую. По-вашему, это честный обмен? 

— Не сердитесь, инспектор, — примирительно сказал Холмс. — Мне нужно было убедиться в личности убийцы, точнее — человека, стоящего за спиной убийцы, ибо человек этот никогда не совершает преступлений собственными руками. У меня и теперь нет против него ни единого доказательства, больше того — мне неизвестно, где и как перелетел ему дорогу наш Грифон. Приходите вечером, и я открою вам имя предполагаемого преступника. На нашей встрече будет ещё один человек, его присутствие необходимо, поскольку расследуемое дело может касаться судьбы всей империи. 

— Хорошо, мистер Холмс, до вечера я подожду. Но помните — вы обещали! 

На улице послышалось тарахтение колёс. Выглянув в окно, я увидел констебля с санитарной тележкой. 

— Я приду к восьми, если вам это удобно. — Сердито тряхнув головой, инспектор Кэмпбелл вышел из библиотеки. 

Мы последовали за ним. Горничная провела нас вниз. В то время как мы с Холмсом спускались с парадной лестницы, полицейские входили через чёрный ход. 

— Оставьте в покое свой свисток, Уотсон, пройдёмся пешком. — Холмс взглянул на ясное, очистившееся от облаков небо. — Мне нужно привести мысли в порядок, а на ходу лучше думается. Мориарти всё время меня опережает. Вот и ещё одна душа отправилась к праотцам, и я не смог этого предотвратить. 

— Кого вы ожидаете вечером — вашего брата? 

— Да, Уотсон. Майкрофт только что вернулся из Шотландии, и интуиция подсказывает мне, что название «Деарг-Дун» ему знакомо. 

Дальше мы шли в молчании. Я наслаждался пешей прогулкой, хотя к её концу раненая нога заныла, выражая протест против непривычной нагрузки. Однако мы уже повернули на Дорсет-стрит, до Бейкер-стрит было рукой подать, и я не стал жаловаться. Вскоре мы миновали то место, где встретили Анну Соболеву. Я огляделся, ожидая увидеть банду уличных сорванцов, заодно оценил местность. Вдоль тротуара сплошной стеной тянулись дома, кое-где образующие что-то вроде маленьких тупичков или, точнее, ниш, однако дверей в этих нишах не было. 

— Вы правы, — сказал Холмс неожиданно. — Она не могла прийти с соседней улицы. 

Я улыбнулся, отдавая должное его проницательности. 

— Вы уже привыкли ко мне, поэтому практически читаете мои мысли, Холмс, но с кем-нибудь другим вам не удалось бы с такой лёгкостью разыгрывать факира. 

— Хотите пари? 

— Пожалуй. Что вы поставите? 

— Спорить на деньги скучно. Вы когда-нибудь спорили на желание? 

— В школе, — признался я, — и, как правило, для меня это всегда плохо кончалось. Выиграв, я не мог придумать желание, зато мои противники отличались большой изобретательностью. 

— Обещаю, что не стану загадывать ничего, что вам не понравится, — кротко сказал Холмс.

— Что ж, вы всё равно проиграете. О чём думает женщина, идущая перед нами? 

— Очень просто, Уотсон. Она думает, как бы ей раздобыть два пенса на порцию джина. 

— Что? — опешил я.

Женщина оглянулась. Из-под скромной, но изящной шляпки глядело старое, сморщенное лицо. 

— Здравствуй, Мэг. — Холмс протянул монетку. 

Старуха жадно схватила её костлявой рукой в грязной перчатке и гортанно рассмеялась. Из-под дорогой шерстяной накидки выглядывало грязное, заношенное до дыр платье. 

— Какая на тебе сегодня красивая шляпка, Мэг! — воскликнул Холмс. — И пальто новое! Ты сегодня просто красавица.

Нищенка взялась за полы пальто и сделала кокетливый пируэт. 

— Где ты взяла такую красивую одежду? Покажи, вдруг и для меня что-нибудь найдётся. 

Закивав, старуха взяла Холмса за рукав, подвела к грязному тупичку между двумя домами и указала в угол.

— Спасибо, Мэг. Ты мне очень помогла. — Холмс дал ещё пенни, и нищенка, приплясывая, удалилась. 

— Что всё это значит, Холмс?

— Недавно вы, Уотсон, сделали дельное замечание, а я пропустил его мимо ушей. — Холмс рассматривал закопчённые кирпичные стены. 

— Гм, — отозвался я. 

Удовольствие от признания, столь нечастого в устах моего друга, было несколько подпорчено тем, что я понятия не имел, о чём он говорит. 

— Да, Уотсон. Вы сказали, что маскарадный наряд в будничной толпе проглядеть невозможно. Вот именно. Анна Соболева сделала всё, чтобы мы не смогли пройти мимо. Она обвела нас вокруг пальца, как парочку лопоухих юнцов. Безусловно, она знала, кто я. Вот что она сделала: проследила за нами от самой Бейкер-стрит — вероятно, собиралась с духом. Наконец, увидев, что мы возвращаемся домой после прогулки, она нырнула в эту нишу, сбросила пальто, сняла шляпку, надела маску и вышла нам наперерез. — Холмс указал на обрывок павлиньего пера, застрявший в щели. — Расчёт оправдался: такой любитель загадок, как я, и такой джентльмен, как вы, не могли бросить её на произвол судьбы. 

— Но зачем? — Я был совершенно сбит с толку. — Она в самом деле графиня Соболева? 

— Лучше всего спросить об этом у неё самой. 

Добравшись до дома, мы первым делом зашли к миссис Хадсон. 

— Боюсь, мистер Холмс, вы опоздали, — сказала наша хозяйка. — Юная леди ушла. 

— Как ушла? Когда?! — вскричали мы одновременно. 

— Рано утром. Вы, мистер Холмс, уехали по делам, а доктор ещё не вставал. — Видя нашу растерянность, миссис Хадсон огорчилась. — Сначала я подумала, что леди Анна отправилась прогуляться и заблудилась, и вышла поискать её, а когда вернулась, вы уже уехали, и мне оставалось только ждать. Не знаю, что на неё нашло. Может быть, это из-за статьи в газете.

— Какой статьи? 

— В точности не скажу, а газета вот эта самая. За завтраком леди Анна была очень мила, как обычно, помогала мне разливать чай. На столе лежала газета, леди Анна взглянула на неё — и вдруг, вскрикнув, лишилась чувств. Я побежала за нюхательными солями, а когда вернулась, она исчезла. 

Холмс взял в руки газету. Она была раскрыта на сообщении о несостоявшемся покушении на императора Александра III, ниже размещался репортаж о задержании группы анархистов в Эдинбурге и колонка лондонских происшествий, в которой среди прочего упоминалось о «гибели при невыясненных обстоятельствах» миссис Шеррингтон. 

— Леди Анна что-нибудь взяла с собой? 

— Она оставила бальное платье, но забрала свои драгоценности и моё пальто, самое старенькое. Вот это я нашла на столе, — миссис Хадсон протянула нам бумажку в пять фунтов. 

— Кем бы ни была эта девушка, она не воровка, — сказал Холмс. — Нужно найти её и вернуть семье, а с загадочными перемещениями разберёмся позже. 

— Я слышал, что русские аристократы очень привязаны к своему государю, и всё же такая реакция представляется мне чрезмерной, — заметил я. — Кстати, как она прочла статью, не зная английского?

Холмс молча повернулся ко мне, губы его задрожали. Внезапно он расхохотался. Миссис Хадсон моргала, изумлённо глядя на него, а Холмс смеялся, пока на его глазах не выступили слёзы. 

— Боже, Уотсон, — проговорил он, переводя дыхание, — я самый тупоголовый из всех ослов города Лондона! Какое унижение! От профессора я ещё готов его перенести, но это, Уотсон — это слишком! Я должен немедленно вернуться в дом Гриффина. Надеюсь, Кэмпбелл со своим кланом его уже покинул. Майкрофт приедет в половине восьмого, попросите его обождать, а инспектор и сам не уйдёт, пока мы с ним не объяснимся. 

Холмс сорвался с места и стремительно вышел из комнаты. 

— До чего ж всё это странно, доктор Уотсон! — воскликнула миссис Хадсон, в точности выразив мои чувства по отношению к этому делу. 

Мозг мой был перевозбуждён событиями, в голове теснились догадки. До семи я то сидел перед камином, рассматривая карточку с гротескным рисунком, то принимался ходить по комнате, листая справочники, то, пытаясь отвлечься, брался за «Du fantastique en littérature» Шарля Нодье. Наконец, дверь хлопнула, и Холмс ворвался в гостиную. 

— Хорошо, что Майкрофта ещё нет, Уотсон! — воскликнул он, наливая себе воды и выпивая её жадными глотками. — Одна загадка разрешилась. Я установил настоящую личность нашей очаровательной гостьи. Важнейшая фигура игры всё время была здесь, у нас под носом. — Он вынул из кармана небольшой фотографический снимок и протянул мне. — Узнаёте? 

— Да, это она. — Я перевернул снимок. «Милому дедушке от любящей Энн», — было написано на обороте. — Неужели?..

— Пропавшая внучка Гриффина, собственной персоной. Я сделал то, что должен был сделать с самого начала: обратился к знакомому в российском посольстве и без всякого труда выяснил, что семейство Соболевых весь прошлый год провело здесь, в Лондоне, а теперь вернулось в Санкт-Петербург. Анна Соболева — девушка очень современная и, к слову, прекрасно говорит по-английски. Она посещала публичный курс лекций по механике, который читал в Лондонском университете некий профессор Макензи. По всей вероятности, там она и познакомилась со своей тёзкой, Энн Далтон. Девушки стали подругами, Энн часто появлялась в доме Соболевых. Обе отличались крайне передовыми взглядами и даже катались на велосипедах на Роттен-Роу, правда, под присмотром компаньонки леди Анны. Велосипедные прогулки пришлось оставить после того, как девушки напугали лошадь леди Пауэрскот. Она была очень недовольна.

— Лошадь или леди Пауэрскот? — уточнил я.

— Обе, я полагаю. Вдохновлённый этими бесценными сведениями, я отправил новую телеграмму Соболевым, упомянув, что от их правдивости зависит жизнь Энн Далтон, а затем вернулся в дом Гриффина. 

— Я положительно теряюсь в догадках, — сказал я. — Для чего понадобилось всё это нагромождение уловок? Неужели мисс Далтон таким способом рассчитывала познакомиться с вами?

— Друг мой, ваше предположение лестно, но безосновательно. — Холмс тихо фыркнул. — Энн Далтон боялась за собственную жизнь, и причины для опасений у неё были самые веские. Ведь Грифон — это она. 

— Но почему она не обратилась в полицию? — Я почувствовал, что безнадёжно теряюсь в лабиринте из тайн и загадок. 

— Как бы она объяснила, кто ей угрожает и почему? И потом, дорогой мой Уотсон, вы так давно знакомы с работой наших полицейских — скажите, положа руку на сердце, вы бы доверили им свою жизнь? Они защитят вас от прямого нападения, но против профессора Мориарти они бессильны. Здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, Энн Далтон нашла самое безопасное убежище из всех возможных. Она заранее всё подготовила: узнала всё необходимое о нашем распорядке дня, отправила телеграмму Соболевым — хотел бы я знать, что она там написала! Судя по всему, мисс Далтон рассчитывала переждать несколько дней, а потом отправиться в Россию, надеясь, что там её искать не станут. Гриффин был в курсе готовящегося побега. Он даже вынул фотографию внучки из рамки на столе и спрятал в книге на случай, если бандиты Мориарти ворвутся в дом. 

— Вы перетряхнули все книги мистера Гриффина? — Я вспомнил книжные шкафы, достигавшие высоких потолков, и содрогнулся. — Неудивительно, что вы так поздно вернулись. 

— Милый Уотсон, вам следует усвоить, что минутное размышление может избавить вас от многочасовой работы. Любящий дед, само собой, хотел, чтобы фотография внучки всегда была под рукой, и выбрал книгу, которую открывал каждый вечер. Он положил снимок в Библию, которую держал возле изголовья. 

— Куда же она могла пойти? — Я покачал головой. Хотя Энн Далтон и обманула нас, смертельная опасность, грозящая её жизни, служила ей извинением. — Где она рассчитывает найти спасение от Мориарти?

— Боюсь, Уотсон, она бежит не от Мориарти, а к нему. Энн Далтон ищет профессора, чтобы отомстить. 

Глава 8. Военный совет

Добрая дюжина вопросов готова была сорваться с моих губ, однако задать их я не успел. 

Майкрофт Холмс и инспектор Кэмпбелл прибыли почти одновременно. Представив их друг другу, Холмс подвинул к ним коробку сигар и кивнул на погребец с вином и аппарат для газирования содовой воды в углу. Затем, остановившись у камина, он сказал:

— Инспектор, вы привезли письма Грифона? Прекрасно. Если вы не возражаете, я введу Майкрофта в курс дела, а затем за ужином обсудим все обстоятельства и посмотрим, какие можно сделать из них выводы.

Кэмпбелл согласно кивнул, и Холмс в немногих словах описал загадки, которые нам предстояло разрешить, и сделанные нами открытия, избежав лишь упоминания о личности Грифона. Тем временем миссис Хадсон принесла ужин, и мы поспешили воздать ему должное. 

— Я знал Гриффина, — сказал Майкрофт, принимаясь за перепёлок. — Через него мне удалось достать несколько превосходных первоизданий для своей библиотеки. Тот человек, которого ты мне рекомендовал, Шерлок, — кажется, Нокс его фамилия, — более сведущ, но общаться с ним совершенно невозможно. 

— Как мистер Гриффин оказался замешан в это дело? Разве он был знаком с миссис Шеррингтон и лордом Спенсером? — Инспектор задумчиво посмотрел на устрицу, точно надеясь услышать ответ, но она издала лишь жалобный писк, лишившись своего убежища. — Может быть, он и есть Грифон, и тогда это убийство будет последним.

— Нет, несчастный мистер Гриффин — лишь пешка в игре, — отозвался Холмс. — Но мне удалось выяснить настоящее имя Грифона. 

— Как, мистер Холмс! — воскликнул инспектор. — Да вы просто чародей! Вы знаете, кто он?

— Рискну сделать предположение. — Майкрофт вытер губы салфеткой и взглянул на брата. В его светлых глазах сверкнула юмористическая искра. 

Холмс выпрямился в кресле, весь обратившись в слух; рука его, державшая вилку, так и зависла в воздухе, не добравшись до рта.

— Начнём со знакомства мистера Гриффина и миссис Шеррингтон. Лично они не встречались, насколько мне известно, однако общая знакомая у них была. У миссис Шеррингтон, упокой Господи её душу, были дурные черты, но были и хорошие. В частности, она обладала искренней, бескорыстной любознательностью. Она посещала публичные лекции и, будучи общительной особой, наделённой незаурядным обаянием, легко заводила друзей. Должно быть, на одной из этих лекций мисс Энн Далтон с ней и повстречалась. Мистер Гриффин однажды набрался решимости навести у меня справки о новой знакомой своей внучки. Я был крайне сдержан, и всё же отзыв его не порадовал. Не знаю, оказалось ли это знакомство длительным, но оно состоялось. Далее, созвучность фамилии Гриффина и псевдонима «Грифон» представляется мне не случайным совпадением. Грифон был сильно привязан к мистеру Гриффину — преодолев страх, он бросает убийцам вызов. У Грифона есть ключи от жилища мистера Гриффина, и он хорошо знаком с домом, поскольку сумел проскользнуть в библиотеку и покинуть её незамеченным. 

На лице Холмса было такое несчастное выражение, что я с трудом удержался от смеха.

Майкрофт бросил на брата короткий взгляд и продолжил:

— В двух первых случаях преступники не пытались ограбить жертву, изымая лишь шкатулку, ставшую, по всей вероятности, орудием преступления. Сейф мистера Гриффина оказался открыт, причём без взлома. Логично предположить, что открыл его человек, у которого был ключ. Таким образом, — заключил Майкрофт, — у нас есть внучка мистера Гриффина — девушка, достаточно смелая, чтобы раскатывать по Роттен-Роу на велосипеде, облачившись в шаровары, и достаточно умная, чтобы посещать лекции по математике и механике. Эта девушка внезапно исчезает. Когда это случилось? 

— Три дня назад, — подсказал инспектор. 

— Сразу после того, как в газетах появилось сообщение о смерти лорда Спенсера, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Вероятно, подробности она узнала у слуг. Из всего этого следует единственный вывод: мисс Далтон и есть Грифон. 

— Превосходный разбор, — сказал Холмс, пытаясь скрыть раздражение. — Доказательная база слаба, и всё же ты оказался прав. 

— Когда вы рассказываете, — воскликнул я, — всё кажется таким простым! Между тем я пребывал в полнейшем недоумении, пока не услышал ваши рассуждения. Хотя, должен сказать, глаз у меня острый.

— Нужно иметь острый ум, Уотсон, без этой компоненты острый глаз совершенно бесполезен, — едко сказал Холмс. 

Обычно Холмс рационален и холоден, точно аналитическая машина Бэббиджа в человеческом обличье, но порой ведёт себя как ревнивый, балованный ребёнок. Это не умаляло моего уважения, а лишь усиливало любовь, которую я испытывал к моему другу, но порою, сознаюсь, мне страстно хотелось отплатить ему той же монетой. 

— Утром вы говорили, что вам удалось разузнать кое-то о Кэтрин Макензи, — обратился я к Кэмпбеллу, сдержав недостойный порыв. 

— Верно, и как я уже говорил, эти сведения представляются мне малоценными. Я встречался с женщиной, которая преподавала математику в пансионе для девочек. Среди её учениц была Кэтрин Макензи, дочь шотландского дворянина, овдовевшего и, видимо, не нашедшего в себе сил или желания воспитывать девочку самостоятельно. Кэтрин показывала большие успехи в математике. В наше время она могла бы поступить в университет, но двадцать лет назад об этом, конечно, нечего было и думать. Лично я полагаю, что женщине это совершенно ни к чему, — прибавил инспектор от себя. — Вскоре после окончания школы Кэтрин вышла замуж. Тем не менее она не оставила занятий и продолжала брать частные уроки. Я хотел поговорить с преподавателем, у которого она занималась, но его не оказалось дома. Слуга (на редкость неприятный тип, должен заметить) сказал, что хозяин уехал отдыхать в Шотландию. Я оставил сообщение этому профессору Мориарти… 

— Как?! — Холмс вскочил. — Как, вы сказали, его зовут?!

— В чём дело? — удивился Кэмпбелл. 

— Я обещал открыть вам имя человека, стоящего за всеми тремя убийствами. Этот человек — профессор Мориарти!

— Учитель математики? — уточнил инспектор после скептической паузы. 

— Вот видите, как мало вы знаете об учителях математики! — посетовал Майкрофт. 

Холмс, казалось, не слышал их. 

— Необыкновенный человек этот Мориарти! Людям, сомневающимся, что гений и злодейство совместимы, стоило бы на него взглянуть. Случалось ли вам, инспектор, обнаружив преступников, несомненно виновных в злодеянии, удивляться, как им удалось составить хитроумный план преступления, будучи такими явными глупцами? 

Кэмпбелл сдвинул брови в раздумье. 

— Вижу, что случалось. Не хочу вас огорчать, но бандиты, наделённые хоть малой толикой мозгов и действующие по плану профессора, попадаются лишь по чистому невезению. Или же потому, что столкнулись со мной. Сам Мориарти практически неуязвим. Он не принимает личного участия в преступлениях — он их организует. Против этого человека не дают показаний, а если найдётся такой смельчак или безумец, он сгинет быстрее, чем успеет добраться до Скотленд-ярда, да и кто ему поверит? 

— Вы правы, верится с трудом, — сказал инспектор. — Но если это правда, мисс Далтон обречена. 

— Если только мы не успеем спасти её. 

— Интересно, где она пряталась три дня? — задумался Кэмпбелл. — У подруги? 

— О, инспектор, для Грифона это было бы слишком просто, — сказал Холмс мрачно, в то время как его подрагивающие губы выдавали затаённое веселье. — Нет, она скрывалась здесь, на Бейкер-стрит. 

Изумление, написанное на лицах Майкрофта и инспектора Кэмпбелла, всё же заставило Холмса рассмеяться. 

— Как видите, похвастаться мне нечем, — заключил он, окончив рассказ о мнимой Анне Соболевой. — Чертовка провела нас с доктором. 

— А на вид такая порядочная девушка! — сказал инспектор, опомнившись. 

— Насколько мне известно, ничего непорядочного она не сделала, — заметил Майкрофт.

— Как же, ничего! А эти ужасные статьи? 

— Вероятно, всё это казалось мисс Далтон забавной игрой, — сказал Холмс. — В конце концов, она ещё очень молода. Вымышленное имя, секретная переписка, разоблачение пороков так называемых столпов общества, — должно быть, это дитя воображало себя Жанной Д’Арк. 

— И брала за свои статьи деньги, — угрюмо добавил Кэмпбелл. 

— Бог с ним, с её моральным обликом, — сказал Майкрофт. — Почему она решилась оставить убежище? 

— Узнала о гибели миссис Шеррингтон. Прочла в газете. Смерть Спенсера её напугала, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от игры — маскарад и потрясающая выдумка с мгновенным перемещением из Санкт-Петербурга это подтверждают, однако гибель миссис Шеррингтон вернула Грифона на землю. Мисс Далтон поняла, что опасность угрожает не только ей, но и людям, с нею связанным, в первую очередь её деду. Она поспешила к мистеру Гриффину, желая предупредить его и уговорить бежать из Лондона, но нашла его мёртвым. 

— Где она собирается искать Мориарти? — Я машинально взял карточку, которой заложил книгу и перевернул её. — Деарг-Дун, Красный Замок… замок Красного Короля. Забавное совпадение. 

Наступившее молчание заставило меня поднять глаза. 

Майкрофт протянул руку, и я отдал ему карточку. 

— Деарг-Дун, — повторил он. — Да, Шерлок, это всё усложняет. Если Мориарти там, дело плохо. Деарг-Дун — это замок в горной Шотландии. Его хозяин, ярый сепаратист и противник Унии, при этом является видным учёным. В математике и химии он сведущ так же, как в физике и механике, равно теоретической и прикладной. Этот человек настолько не считает нужным скрывать свои антианглийские настроения и высказывает их в такой агрессивной форме, что английские университеты вынуждены были отказаться от приглашения его с лекциями. В прошлом году Лондонский университет всё же решился нарушить эмбарго на вывоз профессора Макензи из Хайленда, но дело окончилось скандалом. Разумеется, шотландские университеты были гораздо снисходительнее к мятежному профессору, пока его не заподозрили в связи с анархистскими группировками. 

— Арест анархистской группировки в Эдинбурге, — пробормотал Холмс. 

Майкрофт движением век подтвердил его правоту. 

— В своём замке Макензи устраивает какие-то эксперименты. Местные фермеры рассказывают о странных звуках и взрывах, доносящихся из Деарг-Дуна. Беда в том, что полиция, равно как и секретные службы Её Величества не располагают доказательствами причастности Макензи к преступной деятельности любого рода, а следовательно, обыск в замке невозможен. 

— Не обязательно проводить его официально, — сказал Холмс. 

— Кое-кто посчитал так же. Единственным результатом стало исчезновение двух секретных агентов, направленных в Деарг-Дун. 

— У профессора Макензи, случайно, нет детей? — осведомился Кэмпбелл. 

— Есть. Единственная дочь по имени Кэтрин. Макензи овдовел много лет назад, его дочь живёт отдельно и не появлялась в замке уже много лет. — Майкрофт выжидательно посмотрел на нас. 

Кэмпбелл кивнул. 

— К слову, о Кэтрин Макензи… — начал Майкрофт. 

— Все пути ведут в Деарг-Дун, — перебил его Холмс. — Уотсон, вы не чувствуете в себе желания насладиться прославленными шотландскими пейзажами? Думаю, нам с вами пора сменить закопчённый Лондон на романтические вересковые пустоши. Что ты сказал о Кэтрин Макензи, милый Майкрофт? 

— Только то, милый Шерлок, что эта дама может оказаться ближе, чем ты думаешь. 

— Надеюсь, не на Бейкер-стрит! Если это миссис Хадсон, моё сердце будет разбито. Постойте-ка! — Холмс приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть в окно. — Кто это может быть в такой час? Наёмный экипаж… какая-то женщина… неужели мисс Далтон одумалась и решила вернуться? 

Все мы встали, прислушиваясь к шагам на лестнице. В дверь постучали. 

— Войдите! — сказал Холмс, и высокая женщина с закрытым лицом ступила в комнату. 

Присутствие Майкрофта и инспектора Кэмпбелла смутило её, однако ненадолго. Решительным жестом она откинула вуаль. Это была леди Спенсер. 

— Надеюсь, джентльмены, вы сохраните мой поздний визит в секрете, — сказала она, почти забавляясь общей растерянностью, — иначе мне не избежать скандала и полной потери репутации. Разумеется, я могла бы обратиться в полицию, но я уже имела печальный опыт… да ведь вы, молодой человек, и есть полицейский? — прибавила она, проницательно глядя на Кэмпбелла. 

— Инспектор Кэмпбелл, к вашим услугам, — ответил тот, наклоняя голову. 

— Ваши услуги мне определённо понадобятся. Сегодня вечером какие-то негодяи похитили гувернантку моей дочери. 

— Как похитили? — не сдержался я. — Прямо из дома?

— Почти. — Леди Спенсер села в пододвинутое Холмсом кресло, отвергла предложенный стакан воды и вынула портсигар. — Что такое, инспектор, вы противник курения? 

Кэмпбелл опустил глаза, пытаясь скрыть неодобрение. 

— Мне очень жаль, но вам придётся это стерпеть, — вздохнула леди Спенсер. — Без моих папирос я совершенно не в силах сосредоточиться. По правде говоря, если бы не Алиса, никто бы и не узнал, что бедная миссис Каммингс похищена. По вечерам Алиса любит читать, сидя на подоконнике. Миссис Каммингс это не нравилось, но я не вижу ничего дурного в этой привычке, тем более что окна детской выходят на тихую улочку позади дома, а там не на что смотреть, кроме каменной стены, мостовой да редких прохожих. Около часа назад Алиса увидела, как миссис Каммингс возле чёрного хода разговаривает с каким-то мужчиной. Сначала они говорили мирно, потом заспорили. Мужчина схватил миссис Каммингс за руку, она попыталась вырваться, тогда мужчина сделал знак, и в ту же секунду к ним подлетел экипаж. С козел соскочил кучер, вдвоём они схватили миссис Каммингс, затолкали её внутрь, и экипаж умчался. — Леди Спенсер перевела дух. 

— Удивительная история, — сказал Майкрофт. 

— Вы верите вашей дочери? — спросил Холмс. 

— Да, — ответила леди Спенсер просто. — Алиса любит волшебные сказки и рассказы о феях, но когда речь заходит о реальной жизни, она не придумывает и не лжёт. К тому же, миссис Каммингс действительно пропала. 

— Вот это совпадение! — проговорил инспектор Кэмпбелл. — Миссис Каммингс, говорите? Если вы скажете, что её имя — Кэтрин Мария…

— Откуда вы знаете? — удивилась леди Спенсер. — Именно так. Она как-то обмолвилась, что первое имя ей дали в память о матери, а второе — в честь Марии Стюарт. Она ведь шотландка, а английская фамилия у неё по мужу. 

— В таком случае миссис Каммингс и Кэтрин Макензи — одно лицо, — заключил инспектор. 

Холмс взглянул на брата. Тот усмехнулся.   
— Ваша дочь сможет узнать похитителей? — спросил Холмс у леди Спенсер.

— Возможно. Алиса довольно живо их описала: тот, что говорил с Миссис Каммингс, был очень высок и худ, в шотландском берете, а кучер — напротив, невысокого роста, крепкий — похож на гнома, как она сказала. Простите, джентльмены, но я не могу здесь больше находиться. Алиса, верно, места себе не находит. Бедное дитя! Ещё одно потрясение, а ведь она не успела оправиться от смерти отца. 

— Вы должны быть очень осторожны, вам тоже может угрожать опасность, — предупредил Холмс.

— Позвольте мне проводить вас, миледи, — Майкрофт грузно поднялся. — Мой экипаж последует за вашим. Мой кучер — крепкий молодец и держит при себе хорошую дубинку. Если кто-то вздумает на вас напасть, он об этом пожалеет. 

Кэмпбелл тоже распрощался с нами, и вскоре мы остались одни. Как только за инспектором закрылась дверь, мой друг вскочил с кресла и энергично заходил по комнате. 

— Всё сходится, Уотсон, всё сходится. Если мне удастся покончить с этим человеком, я смогу с чистой совестью уйти на покой. Избавить мир от Мориарти — и мне больше нечего желать! 

— Вы мечтаете о нём, как рыцарь о драконе, — заметил я, приканчивая остатки превосходного белого вина. — Как вы рассчитываете пробраться в Деарг-Дун? Мы с вами вовсе не похожи на шотландских фермеров. Хотя если вы наденете килт, то сойдёте за шотландского анархиста. Вы можете сказать, что загадочная сила мгновенно перенесла вас из Эдинбурга в Деарг-Дун и оставила стоять посреди крепостного двора. 

— Удар ниже пояса, Уотсон. Это не по правилам. — Холмс погрозил мне пальцем. — Кстати, за ужином я вас не обидел? Иногда я бываю несдержан. Вы же простите меня? Я не считаю, что ваш ум недостаточно остёр, что касается наблюдательности и умения анализировать факты, это редкое качество и, может быть, менее ценное, чем доброе, верное сердце. 

— Я не сержусь, — сказал я, растроганный этим нежданным проявлением чувств. 

— Тогда вы не откажетесь пожать мне руку. 

Я протянул Холмсу руку, и он порывисто сжал её своими тонкими сильными пальцами. 

— Спокойной ночи, друг мой. Мы ввязались в опасное дело, и я рад, что вы будете рядом. 

— Вы тоже должны выспаться. Вторая бессонная ночь — это никуда не годится, Холмс. Что толку от вашего блестящего ума, если вы будете засыпать на ходу? 

— Стало быть, вы считаете мой ум блестящим? — Холмс фыркнул. — Более блестящим, чем ум моего брата? 

— Наверное, ваш брат никогда не забывает ни выспаться, ни поесть, — сказал я наставительно. 

— Поесть-то уж точно не забывает. Вы правы, мне нужно отдохнуть. Обещаю, что скоро лягу. Кстати, мне пришла в голову недурная идея. Если тайная миссия секретных агентов провалилась, почему бы нам не поехать в Деарг-Дун открыто, под предлогом поисков миссис Каммингс? Любящий отец должен проявить хоть какой-то интерес к похищению единственной дочери. 

— Это может сработать, — согласился я. 

— Значит, решено. Завтра я телеграфирую Макензи. — Холмс прошёлся по комнате, резко обернулся, словно вспомнив что-то. — Да, Уотсон! 

Я вопросительно взглянул на него. 

— Вы должны мне одно желание!

— О боже! — сказал я с чувством и отправился спать.

Глава 9. Дни ожидания 

Ответ от Макензи пришёл не сразу. 

В первый день Холмс приводил в порядок свою картотеку. После обеда его терпение иссякло, и он принялся ходить по гостиной, кусая ногти и постукивая пальцами по мебели, попадавшейся на пути. 

— Уотсон, в газетах есть что-нибудь, достойное внимания?

— Если говорить о внимании моём, то есть, а если о вашем — вряд ли. — Я перелистнул страницу и стал просматривать колонку происшествий. — Знакомая фамилия. Госворт-Пеллингем — не супруг ли это леди Ребекки, сестры миссис Шеррингтон? 

— Да. — Холмс остановился. — Что с ним произошло? 

— Он погиб. Несчастный случай — лошади понесли, бедняга выпал из кареты и сломал шею. Беды просто преследуют эту семью.

— Дайте взглянуть. — Холмс взял газету. — У беды есть имя — профессор Мориарти. Его лучшие агенты действуют именно так. Прекрасная работа, и не подумаешь, что с этой смертью что-то нечисто. 

— Вы полагаете, несчастный случай подстроен? 

— Да, Уотсон. Цепь складывается звено к звену. — Холмс надел сюртук и принялся энергично собираться. 

— Я свободен и мог бы вас сопровождать, — предложил я. 

— Нет, друг мой, вы слишком джентльмен, чтобы сойти за своего среди людей, в компании которых я намереваюсь побывать. Если бы мне угрожала опасность, я непременно принял бы ваше предложение, но сегодня вам лучше остаться дома. — Холмс схватил трость и сбежал вниз по лестнице. 

Тем вечером я его не дождался, так же как и инспектор Кэмпбелл, заезжавший, чтобы сообщить Холмсу о предпринятых им мерах по розыску миссис Каммингс и мисс Далтон. Похвастаться ему всё равно было нечем: опрос извозчиков и работников фирм по найму экипажей ничего не дал. Никто не видел ни долговязого субъекта в шотландском берете, ни крепыша-коротышку. 

— Или же не хочет признаваться, — сказал Кэмпбелл уныло. — А уж если лондонский кэбмен решил чего не признавать, дело гиблое. 

Мы обсудили последний поединок Чарли Митчелла, выпили по стаканчику грога, после чего инспектор отбыл восвояси, а я отправился спать. 

К завтраку мы спустились поздно. Холмс был в халате, и я решил, что выходить из дома он не собирается. На спинке моего стула висел заношенный пиджак, распространяющий вокруг себя удушливый запах кёльнской воды. Сбросив его на пол, я уселся и принялся за омлет с грибами. Горничная внесла поднос с кофейником и распечатанную телеграмму. 

— От Соболевых, — сказал Холмс. — Как я и предполагал, мисс Далтон написала им, будто речь идёт о розыгрыше. Не в первый раз замечаю, что иностранцы имеют своеобразное представление об английском юморе. 

— Как прошёл вечер? 

— Плодотворно. Говорите чуть тише, Уотсон, будьте добры. 

— Виски или джин?

— Джин. 

— Вам мало табака и кокаина? 

— Ради бога, не кричите! — взмолился Холмс, хотя я и не думал повышать голос. 

— Таково ваше желание? — уточнил я.

Холмс фыркнул.

— Не надейтесь меня подловить. Лучше подайте мне трубку… нет, это не желание! Вы когда-нибудь замечали, Уотсон, что концентрация дыма способствует концентрации мысли? 

— Я слышал, что шаманы некоторых племён погружаются в транс, вдыхая дым. Индейцы Северной Америки, которым мы обязаны дурной привычкой к курению, использовали табак именно с этой целью. 

— Дым заставляет сосредоточиться, — Холмс взял каминными щипцами уголёк и поднёс его к трубке, — ограждая от всякого рода внешних раздражителей. 

Я вздохнул, понимая, что одним из внешних раздражителей является, по всей вероятности, моя скромная персона. 

В часы напряжённой умственной работы Холмсу были необходимы уединение и покой, поэтому я решил провести день вне дома и вернулся на Бейкер-стрит только к вечеру. Туман стоял очень густой, и мне пришлось воспользоваться фонарём, чтобы найти крыльцо; я вошёл в гостиную — и облако такого же густого, серого, удушливого дыма окутало меня. 

— Холмс, это ужасно! — выдавил я, стараясь справиться с приступом кашля. — Как вы ещё живы среди этих миазмов? Здесь дышать нечем! 

Ноздри Холмса дрогнули. 

— Дышать в самом деле нечем… Весело провели время, Уотсон?

— Не сказал бы. 

— Тогда вам следует сменить ваш… закрытый клуб. — Холмс засмеялся, глядя на мою растерянную физиономию. — Ну, право же: в такую мерзкую, дождливую погоду джентльмен отсутствует полдня, а вечером возвращается без единого пятнышка на цилиндре и ботинках — следовательно, он провёл это время где-то под крышей. Близких друзей у вас нет, а если бы и были, вряд ли они стали бы душиться таким… ммм… всепроникающим парфюмом. Разве не очевидно, где этот джентльмен был?

— Вот, стало быть, как вы обо мне судите! — я покачал головой. — Холмс, Холмс! Только подумайте, какие выводы я мог бы сделать из того, что вчера вы вернулись домой под утро в чужом пиджаке, насквозь пропахшем кёльнской водой, а с вашей шеи до сих пор не сошли синяки весьма характерного вида!

— И к чему же вы пришли? — осведомился Холмс.

Я уселся в кресло и соединил кончики пальцев, приняв позу, которую Холмс обычно выбирал, объясняя мне очевидные (с его точки зрения) вещи.

— Вы провели вечер в каком-то пабе рядом с биржей кэбменов. Вы позаимствовали чужой пиджак, чтобы придать своему облику большую убедительность и даже поучаствовали в импровизированном боксёрском поединке — одном из тех, в которых не соблюдают никаких правил. Я рад, что ваш противник всего лишь укусил вас за шею, а не отгрыз вам ухо.

— Он пытался, но я сумел увернуться. — Холмс широко улыбнулся. 

— Что вам удалось узнать? 

— В тот вечер, когда была похищена миссис Каммингс, двое наняли экипаж, уплатив кэбмену за шесть часов. Сам кэбмен им не понадобился, за дополнительную плату этим людям без особого труда удалось уговорить его подождать свой экипаж в пабе. Около полуночи кэб вернули владельцу, и с тех пор кэбмен этих людей не видел. 

— Кэбмен описал их?

— Один — высокий тощий шотландец с рыжими бакенбардами, шрамом на щеке и кошмарным акцентом. Второй — низкорослый крепыш, почти карлик, руки очень длинные и сильные — «ровно клешни у омара», как выразился мой собеседник. Юная Алиса действительно сказала правду. А вы, Уотсон? Теперь, когда вы повернулись, я вижу следы книжной пыли на правом рукаве вашего сюртука. Разумеется, вы были в публичной библиотеке. Непростительная оплошность с моей стороны! Могу себя извинить только скверным качеством джина, который мне пришлось распить с побеждённым соперником в знак примирения и дружбы. Но эти дешёвые духи, Уотсон?

— Всепроникающие, как вы справедливо заметили. Особа, изучавшая журналы за соседним столом, должно быть, вылила на себя полфлакона. Я встречался со своим старым приятелем по университету, он готовит научную монографию и просиживает в библиотеке Британского музея по целым дням. Он инженер, страстный приверженец парового двигателя. Во время нашей последней встречи в клубе он упоминал профессора Макензи, работающего в своём поместье над какими-то машинами. Суть исследований моему приятелю неизвестна, и он крайне сожалел, что Макензи, настроенный против всего английского, не желает допускать к результатам исследований коллег-англичан, а фактически не допускает никого.

— Очень любопытно, — сказал Холмс. 

— Значит, миссис Каммингс — дочь нашего Макензи? Неужели она помогала преступникам? 

— По всей видимости. Макензи — изобретатель, механик. Очень вероятно, что шкатулка, с помощью которой совершаются убийства — его рук дело. Миссис Каммингс училась у Мориарти. Профессор обладает властью над людьми, и мне трудно представить, чтобы его ученице удалось не подпасть под это влияние. Однако очевидно, что власть не выдержала испытания преступлением: миссис Каммингс направила нас к миссис Шеррингтон, благодаря чему нам удалось обнаружить Грифона. Затем преступники потребовали от миссис Каммингс пособничества в каком-то новом злодеянии, она отказалась и была похищена. 

— Вы подозреваете, что она забрала шкатулку из кабинета лорда Спенсера?

— О, это больше, чем подозрение. Миссис Каммингс лгала, сказав, что не слышала и не ощущала ничего странного тем роковым вечером в библиотеке. Её подопечная вовсе не выдумщица — девочка описала своё состояние и состояние гувернантки, и описание это в точности совпадает с рассказом миссис Блессоп, которая испытала то же. Никто, кроме миссис Каммингс, не входил в кабинет между тем моментом, когда Алиса Спенсер обнаружила отца мёртвым, и тем, когда прибежали леди Спенсер и слуги. Миссис Каммингс заменила «убитого» слона фигуркой грифона, забрала шкатулку и спрятала её в своих юбках. Так же она поступила и с письмом, прилагавшимся к шкатулке. Не сомневаюсь, текст был написан под диктовку профессора. Мориарти умеет убеждать людей, играя на их инстинктах. В данном случае он сыграл на любопытстве лорда Спенсера. Спенсер сам расставил фигуры на шахматной доске и сам завёл шкатулку, ожидая, что будет дальше. А дальше была смерть. 

Холмс замолчал, погрузившись в задумчивость. 

— Думаю, его гибель многих обрадовала, — сказал он, встряхнув головой, точно выходя из забытья, — статейки в «Сорс» погубили не одну репутацию, и миссис Шеррингтон отнюдь не была непогрешима, однако смерть этих людей причинила их близким боль. Разумеется, я говорю не о леди Ребекке, а о бедной миссис Блессоп. Что касается мистера Гриффина, он и вовсе погиб безвинно. Жизнь несправедлива, Уотсон. Люди достойные и добродетельные гибнут, а мерзавцы наслаждаются плодами своих злодеяний.

— Пока есть вы, Холмс, покоя им не видать.

— Вы всегда знаете, чем меня утешить, Уотсон. Иногда я думаю, как бы сложилась моя жизнь без вас, и это нерадостные мысли. Подайте мне листок бумаги, будьте любезны. Теперь у нас есть описание похитителей — самое время пустить инспектора Кэмпбелла по следу. 

На третий день пришла телеграмма от Макензи. 

— Уотсон, нам наконец повезло! — воскликнул Холмс, прочитав её. — Макензи просит нас немедленно приехать. На такую удачу я и не рассчитывал! Я извещу Майкрофта и инспектора Кэмпбелла, и начнём собирать чемоданы. 

Холмс отправил служанку за посыльным, написал коротенькое послание брату и принялся за записку Кэмпбеллу, однако, бросив взгляд в окно, скомкал её и швырнул в камин.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сказал он. 

Действительно, посыльный, выходивший из дверей, столкнулся с инспектором Кэмпбеллом, входившим в них. Выглядел он не лучшим образом: пальто его было выпачкано в копоти, нос заострился от усталости, а на скуле красовался внушительный синяк. 

— Позавтракайте с нами, — предложил Холмс радушно. — У вас измученный вид. 

Пока Кэмпбелл усаживался, Холмс позвонил горничной и велел ей принести ещё один прибор. 

— Не спал всю ночь, — сказал инспектор. — В Ламбете видели человека, похожего на одного из похитителей — низкорослого силача. Мы нашли подозреваемого и арестовали. Действительно, силы ему не занимать. Я давно знаю этого субъекта, может, и вы слышали, мистер Холмс — зовут его Пит Свисток. Парень мог стать неплохим боксёром, если бы не марафет. Оказалось, что к похищению миссис Каммингс он не имеет никакого отношения, поскольку в ту ночь грабил винную лавку на Ларкхолл-лейн. 

— Жаль, — сказал Холмс, подвигая инспектору кофейник. 

— По крайней мере, грабителя мы задержали, — отозвался инспектор философски. — У вас, как я вижу, тоже новости. — Он покосился на телеграмму, лежавшую возле тарелки Холмса. 

— Да, инспектор. Макензи просит меня приехать. Теперь можно отправиться в Деарг-Дун открыто и осмотреться там как следует. 

— Если Макензи не замешан в тёмных делах, ваша поездка будет напрасной, а если замешан, приглашение может оказаться ловушкой. 

— Вы с удивительной чёткостью сформулировали мои мысли по этому поводу, — отозвался Холмс. 

— Но вы поедете?

— Разумеется. 

— И вы, доктор? 

— Всенепременно. 

— Я хотел бы отправиться с вами, — сознался Кэмпбелл. — Всё сходится на этом замке, но у меня нет полномочий действовать в Шотландии, да и комиссар вряд ли одобрит такую командировку. Придётся дожидаться вашего возвращения, мистер Холмс. 

— Майкрофт ответил на записку, — сказал Холмс после того, как расстроенный инспектор нас оставил. — Он собирается встретиться с нами в «Критерионе» за ланчем. Времени ещё порядочно, давайте зайдём в какую-нибудь картинную галерею на Бонд-стрит. Вам нравятся прерафаэлиты? 

— Да, пожалуй. 

— Есть в их картинах что-то завораживающее, Уотсон — свобода, какую люди обыкновенно испытывают только во сне, и красота, что рождается только в самых счастливых грёзах. 

Мы провели в галерее около часа. Холмс приобрёл очаровательный рисунок Россетти — эскиз к «Прозерпине». Покупка привела его в превосходное расположение духа. Я заметил, что портреты тициановских полнотелых красавиц и чувственных, здоровых женщин Бугеро не задевают его чувств, но «дамы печали», любимые членами Братства, трогают до глубины души. 

В назначенный час мы были в «Критерионе». Трудно было не заметить представительную фигуру Майкрофта Холмса, восседавшего за столиком с такой важностью, словно под ним был не стул, а вулсак. 

Усевшись, Холмс окинул брата пристальным и вместе с тем рассеянным взглядом, столь характерным для него. 

— Ну что же, Майкрофт, пришло время выдвигаться на передовые позиции, — сказал он. — Завтра мы с Уотсоном едем в Шотландию. Если тебе есть что сказать, самое время сделать это сейчас. 

— Я бы хотел дать вам сопровождение из нескольких агентов, — ответил Майкрофт, — но это погубит операцию. Макензи не пустит вас на порог. Признаюсь, был момент, когда я собирался вовсе отстранить тебя от дела, настолько оно опасно. Тебе противостоит один из первых умов Европы и целое сонмище его приспешников. Постарайся не сломать себе шею. Присмотрите за ним, доктор Уотсон. 

— Милый Майкрофт, с годами ты всё больше становишься похож на нашу матушку. Не стоит беспокоиться, — беззаботно отозвался Холмс. 

Майкрофт покачал головой, и несколько глубоких морщин прорезало его лоб. 

Я уже не раз имел случай убедиться, что под маской соперничества братья скрывали глубокую привязанность друг к другу.

— Надеюсь, ты сумел преодолеть приступ заботливости и секретные службы не будут путаться у меня под ногами? — осведомился Холмс. — Вот и отлично. В крайнем случае я согласился бы на присутствие моих старых знакомых из Скотленд-ярда — они позволяют мне действовать по своему усмотрению при условии, что лавры триумфатора достанутся им. 

— В борьбе против Мориарти они неважные союзники. Какой противник тебе достался, Шерлок! Я тебе завидую. Хотел бы я встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. 

— У тебя есть такая возможность. 

— Нет, уволь. Одной поездки в Шотландию мне хватило. Провести больше десяти часов в кресле, не имея возможности удовлетворить простые, но настоятельные нужды организма — сомнительное удовольствие. Я готов к борьбе умов, не требующей физического движения, но носиться по стране, размахивая револьвером, собирать улики, лежать на животе и глядя в лупу, — это не по мне.

— Да, последнее для тебя не слишком удобно, — согласился Холмс. — Но лупа не является необходимой частью профессии детектива. Например, я могу сказать без всякого увеличительного стекла, что утром ты отправил телеграмму человеку, отношения с которым держишь в тайне от своих коллег и что один из служащих клуба «Диоген» сегодня мог потерять работу. 

— Гм! — Майкрофт поднял брови. — Надеюсь, ты не рассчитывал поразить меня, Шерлок? Умозаключение простейшее, хотя доктор, очевидно, так не думает.

В самом деле, я несколько раз оглядел Майкрофта, пытаясь понять, как Холмс пришёл к своим выводам. 

— Вы в затруднении, Уотсон? — Холмс тихо фыркнул, явно наслаждаясь моей растерянностью. 

— В полнейшем, Холмс. 

— Не мучай доктора, Шерлок, — проговорил Майкрофт с улыбкой. — У тебя замашки ярмарочного фокусника. 

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь приучить его к наблюдательности. Ну хорошо. — Холмс наклонился вперёд. — На твоей правой манжете, Майкрофт, я вижу брызги чернил, а на ребре левой ладони — слабые чернильные следы. Этот сорт чернил используется преимущественно в почтовых отделениях — в отделении на Бейкер-стрит, Уотсон, они точно такие же. Текст телеграммы ты писал, стоя в неудобной позе и прикрывая листок рукой. Тот факт, что ты покинул свой кабинет, чего обычно не делаешь, и отправил телеграмму лично, свидетельствует о намерении скрыть личность адресата от коллег. Заметив, что испачкал манжеты, ты заехал в «Диоген», чтобы привести себя в порядок — брызги едва видны, их края размыты. В этом тебе помогал один из служителей. Поскольку в клубе ты бываешь ежедневно с без четверти пять до сорока минут восьмого, служитель, призванный тобою на помощь, издал восклицание изумления, вызванное столь вопиющим нарушением заведённого порядка; между тем правило молчания в «Диогене» должно соблюдаться прислугой ещё строже, чем его членами. 

— Питкинс сумел сдержаться, — вставил Майкрофт. 

— Я и не говорил, что он потерял работу. Я сказал, что он мог её потерять. 

— В сортах чернил я не разбираюсь, но всё остальное очень просто, — заметил я. 

— Всякая задача оказывается очень простой после того, как вам её растолкуют, — отозвался Холмс насмешливо.

— Общение с доктором избаловало тебя, Шерлок, — сказал Майкрофт. — Некоторым людям нужно трижды растолковать само объяснение, прежде чем перед ними забрезжит смутный призрак догадки. Нет беды, когда такие люди подметают улицы или продают печёные яблоки с лотка, но когда они занимают высокие должности, поневоле пожелаешь спросить у Господа, какой целью Он задавался, сотворяя их в таком количестве. 

— Скотленд-ярд на них особенно богат. Впрочем, к инспектору Кэмпбеллу это не относится. Кстати, он выражает желание поехать в Шотландию, однако справедливо опасается, что его начальство посчитает подобную командировку нецелесообразной. 

— Он тебе нужен? — осведомился Майкрофт. 

— Да, полагаю, он будет нам полезен. Этот человек умеет рассуждать и не отбрасывает гипотезы только потому, что они кажутся невероятными.

— Думаю, я смогу уладить этот вопрос с комиссаром Монро, — сказал Майкрофт, — а если не удастся с ним столковаться, обращусь прямо к Мэтьюзу. Вы с доктором — лица частные, будет неплохо, если в Деарг-Дуне вместе с вами окажется представитель официальных властей. 

— Вот и прекрасно. К слову, о прекрасном: сегодня в Сент-Джеймс холле играет Сарасате. Что скажешь, Майкрофт? Может быть, составишь нам с доктором компанию?

— Ты ведь знаешь, Шерлок, что любой музыке я предпочитаю тишину.

— Напрасно. В программе много немецкой музыки, а немецкая музыка глубиной своей способствует размышлениям почти так же, как… — Холмс запнулся.

— Как табачный дым, — помог я со сравнением. — Идеальному мыслительному процессу лучше всего способствует хорошо герметизированная, наполненная табачным дымом каморка под оркестровой ямой. 

— Сегодня я познакомил Уотсона с моими взглядами на природу остроумия, и теперь он спешит применить полученные сведения на практике, — сообщил Холмс. — Что ж, Уотсон, обрадуем инспектора Кэмпбелла и будем собираться. Путь нам предстоит неблизкий. Прощай, Майкрофт.

— До свидания, Шерлок, — отозвался Майкрофт и принялся за свой десерт. 

Глава 10. Деарг-Дун

Наш поезд отошёл от перрона вокзала Юстон в полдень. Кондуктор проводил нас в купе в вагоне первого класса. Купе оказалось пустым, и мы втроём превосходно в нём разместились. 

Лицо Холмса горело от охотничьего азарта, он был в отличном настроении и говорил без умолку. Инспектор Кэмпбелл листал справочник Брэдшо, иногда поднимая глаза и кратко отвечая на вопросы — этим его участие в беседе и ограничивалось. Вид у него был деловитый и собранный, но мне показалось, что инспектор нервничает: вся его дальнейшая судьба зависела от того, насколько успешно он справится с первым своим значительным делом. 

Опыт жизни в Афганистане сделал меня лёгким на подъём и приучил довольствоваться малым количеством вещей, Кэмпбелл тоже взял один саквояж; что касается Холмса, он мог бы вовсе обойтись без багажа, если бы не ежедневная потребность в чистом воротничке. Все мы были вооружены револьверами, Холмс, кроме того, прихватил трость со спрятанным внутри клинком. 

— Не думаете ли вы, что профессор Мориарти вернулся в Лондон, как только узнал, что Грифон бросил ему вызов? — спросил я. 

— Нет, доктор, он всё ещё в Шотландии. За домом профессора установлена слежка, — ответил инспектор. 

— Скорее всего, мисс Далтон уже в плену, — сказал Холмс. — Надеюсь лишь, что Мориарти не прибег к насилию и девушка жива. Окажись она в руках преступников, необходимость убивать её отпадёт, а профессор редко действует без необходимости, если только речь не идёт об игре. Мориарти — азартный игрок. Для Шекспира весь мир был театр, а для профессора весь мир — огромная шахматная доска, где люди — пешки и фигуры. Но теперь он совершил ошибку. Партия с Грифоном привлекла моё внимание и в конечном итоге приведёт к разоблачению преступников. В необычности всегда скрыт ключ к разгадке тайны. Профессор сам вручил нам этот ключ, устроив инсценировку с шахматной доской. 

— А шкатулка? — Кэмпбелл наконец положил справочник на стол и принял более свободную позу. 

— Шкатулка, инспектор, это не декорация, а орудие убийства. — Между бровями Холмса легла глубокая морщина. — Мориарти убил двух птиц одним камнем: устранил людей, осмелившихся встать у него на дороге, и испытал изобретённое Макензи оружие. Уотсон, я вновь должен перед вами извиниться. Когда вы заговорили о звуковых волнах, способных убивать, я не стал вас слушать. Между тем оперные певцы, способные силой голоса разбить бокал, не такая уж редкость. Секрет в том, чтобы найти точную высоту тона, с которым резонирует стекло. Человеческое ухо — это механическое устройство, чудесная машина, воспринимающая и анализирующая звуки. Что, если профессор Макензи изобрёл способ сломать эту машину и придумал способ сконцентрировать разрушительные звуковые волны, направив их на жертву? 

— Мистер Холмс, я не могу подумать об этом без содрогания, — сказал Кэмпбелл после паузы. — Это чудовищно. Надеюсь, вы ошибаетесь. 

— К сожалению, инспектор, я не ошибаюсь. Сопоставьте имеющиеся у нас факты, и вы поймёте, что я прав. 

Я не считаю себе трусом, но от предположения Холмса мороз побежал по коже. Подавленное настроение немного рассеяло прибытие трёхшиллинговых корзинок. 

Предстоящая поездка взбудоражила мои нервы, а Холмс мог вовсе не ложиться, когда шёл по следу, и всю прошлую ночь мы с ним не спали, поэтому, выпив стакан посредственного кларета, я погрузился в глубокий сон, от которого очнулся лишь после того, как наш поезд пересёк шотландскую границу. 

Кэмпбелл сладко похрапывал в кресле. Холмс, подперев рукой щёку, смотрел на проносящиеся мимо горы и долины.

— Какой великий замысел! — сказал я. — Как можно сомневаться в существовании Высшего Разума, глядя на всё это?

— Мориарти умён, — ответил Холмс, оборачиваясь ко мне, — но я решительно не согласен признать превосходство его разума над своим. 

— Я говорил о пейзаже.

— Когда я погружаюсь в размышления, то не замечаю окружающих красот. — Холмс взглянул в окно. 

В этот самый миг солнце вышло из-за туч, озарив изумрудные, с лиловой дымкой вереска, склоны; дорога изгибалась, и впереди можно было видеть сверкающие полосы рельсов, по которым наш поезд точно въезжал в легендарную страну Дивного народа. 

— Красота, Уотсон, есть идеальная целесообразность. Природные ландшафты восхищают нас потому, что являют собой воплощение целесообразности, к которому человечество должно стремиться и которого достигает всё чаще. 

Холмс указал на переброшенный через пропасть мост, чьи могучие опоры уходили далеко вниз, в клокочущую воду. Этот мост казался порождением не слабых человеческих рук, но той Силы, что воздвигла горы, громоздящиеся на горизонте. 

— Когда-нибудь человечество отринет слабости, глупые эмоции, сумеет обуздать первобытные инстинкты, — продолжал Холмс, — и, совершенствуясь, достигнет того, что ему заповедано: станет подобным великому Разуму, по образу которого было сотворено. 

— Адама и Еву изгнали из рая за то, что они пожелали уподобиться богам. Великий Разум потому и велик, что существует нераздельно с великой Душой.

— Я ничего не знаю о душе. Есть ли она, нет ли её — я не обнаружил ни единого доказательства её существования. 

— На месте преступления вы видите мёртвые, недвижные тела, пустую оболочку, — сказал я. — Но если бы вы побывали на поле боя, где на ваших глазах люди, только что полные стремлений и надежд, превращаются в холодные, истерзанные куски мяса, вы бы поняли, что нельзя объяснить разницу между тем и этим иначе, чем признав наличие субстанции, дарующей разум и чувства сгустку плоти. Как можете вы верить в дружбу и любовь, не признавая существования души? 

— Может быть, вы правы, Уотсон, — задумчиво ответил мой друг. — В последнее время я слишком часто пренебрегал вашим мнением и слишком часто убеждался, что, послушав вас, раньше увидел бы истину. А сейчас помолчим. Мне о многом нужно подумать. 

Некоторое время я смотрел на его профиль, обращённый к окну, а затем снова заснул. 

В Глазго экспресс прибыл около полуночи. Поезд на Перт уже дал свисток, мы успели на него в последнюю минуту; в Перте мы пересели на местный поезд и ещё через три часа, измученные дорогой, продрогшие и проголодавшиеся, прибыли в пункт назначения. Я приподнял шторку, закрывавшую окно. Прославленные голубые небеса Шотландии были скрыты облачным покровом. Мимо путей проплывал серо-белый городишко. Кондуктор открыл нам дверь; едва мы вышли, как расторопный носильщик погрузил наш багаж на тележку. 

В Деарг-Дун мы должны были добираться конным экипажем. Нанять его оказалось не такой уж простой задачей. Узнав, куда мы направляемся, кучера только качали головами и цедили что-то на языке, в котором едва можно было опознать английский. В ответ на посулы и уговоры следовало повторное покачивание головой, а на длинных шотландских физиономиях появлялось выражение непрошибаемого упрямства. 

Я уже начал опасаться, что до Деарг-Дуна придётся идти пешком, когда опытный глаз Холмса отыскал в толпе горцев более сговорчивого уроженца Лоуленда. 

— В Деарг-Дун? — переспросил тот, окидывая нас хмурым взглядом. 

— Совершенно верно, — отозвался Холмс. 

— Дорога уж очень нехороша, и гроза собирается, — неохотно промолвил возница. 

— Двойная оплата, — сказал Холмс. 

Кучер шмыгнул носом и полез на козлы. Приняв это за знак согласия, мы тотчас подозвали носильщика с нашим багажом, и тот откликнулся на призыв так охотно, что едва не сбил меня с ног тележкой. 

Пробубнив что-то, скорее похожее на проклятие, чем на извинение, он подобрал с земли упавший от резкого движения картуз и нахлобучил его на голову. Некрасивое, но выразительное лицо носильщика показалось мне знакомым. Он бросил на меня пронзительный взгляд, и я тотчас вспомнил лондонского антиквара — приятеля Холмса: носильщик походил на него как близнец. Случай, гораздый на шутки, придал сходство чертам этих двух людей, столь несходных по месту, занимаемому ими в жизни, и по роду занятий. 

Улыбнувшись, я последовал за Холмсом и Кэмпбеллом. Разместившись в древнем скрипучем фаэтоне, мы отправились в путь. 

В окрестностях города дорога была сносной, но вскоре мы свернули на просёлок и очутились в местности, до сих пор остававшейся в состоянии, близком к первобытному. 

Резкий ветер гнал над пустошами косматые тучи. Дорога, заросшая по обочинам дикой ежевикой и вереском, петляла между зелёными от лишайника валунами, аскетический экипаж то и дело подскакивал на камнях, заставляя и нас подпрыгивать вместе с ним. Мои зубы беспрестанно клацали — не то от этих прыжков, не то от холода, пробиравшего до костей. 

Холмс попытался разговорить нашего угрюмого спасителя. 

— Не похоже, чтобы движение здесь было оживлённым. 

— Нет, — ответил возница с отменной лаконичностью. 

— Хозяин замка не любит гостей? 

— Нет.

— Однако, судя по этим вот глубоким колеям, по дороге часто провозят тяжёлые грузы. Вероятно, оборудование для научных экспериментов?

Возница пожал плечами. 

— Ну и весельчак! — прошептал Холмс. 

— Это от холода, — буркнул Кэмпбелл. — Я сам промёрз насквозь, как лосось на леднике. — Он извлёк из-за пазухи фляжку с бренди, от души приложился к ней и протянул вознице: — Держи, друг. 

Тот проворно обернулся. Под действием бренди с ним произошла такая же чудесная метаморфоза, как с пигмалионовой Галатеей — иными словами, он просто ожил. 

— Благодарствую, — сказал он, возвращая фляжку. — Вот уж верно, весна нынче неласковая. Дорогу, говорят, не чинят нарочно, чтобы не ездил кто попало. Может, оно и хорошо, только ребятам, которые возят сюда ящики с железной дороги, туго приходится. После дождей дорога раскисает, телеги увязают по самые оси. 

— За нами кто-то следит, — тихо сказал Кэмпбелл. — Всадник на серой лошади. 

Я обернулся, но никого не увидел. 

— Он скачет за нами от самой станции и очень старается нас не нагнать, — так же тихо отозвался Холмс. — Учитывая скорость нашего экипажа, задача не из лёгких. Не будем смущать его нашим вниманием — всё равно мы увидимся в замке. 

Миновав поросший еловым лесом подъём, мы выехали на возвышенность, с которой открывался вид на Деарг-Дун. 

При слове «замок» я представлял себе величавое, древнее строение, исполненное мрачности и тайны — словом, нечто подобное тому, что описывал в своих увлекательных романах сэр Уолтер Скотт. Однако действительность оказалась намного скромнее. Кряжистый, грубый, Деарг-Дун походил на Ноев ковчег, вместо горы Арарат зацепившийся за четырёхугольную неуклюжую башню. Стены, выложенные из необычного в этих местах рыжего кирпича, вероятно, давшего название замку, поросли плющом, серые шиферные крыши вздымались к такому же серому небу. 

Мы проехали по каменному мосту, перекинутому через ров, по дну которого бежал неглубокий, но бурный ручей. Вблизи дом и толстые стены выглядели особенно внушительно. 

Ветер крепчал, предвещая бурю, тучи проносились сплошной чередой, точно морские валы. 

Несколько слуг с удивлением наблюдали за нашим прибытием. Фаэтон остановился, наш багаж перекочевал из относительно сухого экипажа на мокрый булыжник, которым был вымощен двор, и возница пустился в обратный путь. 

— Не надо было его отпускать, — сказал Кэмпбелл. — Кто знает, как нас здесь встретят. 

— Макензи пригласил нас, — возразил Холмс. 

— А всё-таки лишняя предосторожность не помешала бы. — Инспектор с сомнением взглянул на слуг, тащивших наши саквояжи. 

Говорят, шотландцы способны предчувствовать несчастье; так это или нет, опасения инспектора оправдались. 

Костлявый, нескладный слуга с рыжими бакенбардами, тянувшимися до самого подбородка, провёл нас чередой тёмных, неуютных помещений в столовую, где хозяин замка вкушал поздний ужин. 

Макензи, поднявшийся из-за стола, взирал на нас с недоумением и неприязнью. 

Внешность этого человека производила странное впечатление. Его голова напоминала бычью — огромный квадратный лоб с падавшим на него вьющимся чубом, выпуклые тёмные глаза, широкий нос с выпяченными ноздрями, но в то же время выражение этих глаз и чистота этого лба свидетельствовали о могучем уме; полные губы могли бы принадлежать сластолюбцу, однако сжаты они были так плотно, что становилось ясно: вся энергия этого человека без остатка устремлена в области интеллектуальные, где нет места никаким проявлениям физического желания. 

— Кто вы такие? — спросил он сердито.

— Я — Шерлок Холмс, а это доктор Уотсон и инспектор Кэмпбелл. Три дня назад я отправил вам телеграмму.

— Да, я получил её. Вы спросили, известно ли мне что-нибудь о судьбе моей дочери, я ответил, что Кэтрин в замке нет и я давно ничего о ней не слышал. 

— Боюсь, тут какое-то недоразумение, — сказал Холмс. — В ответной телеграмме вы просили меня приехать как можно быстрее. Я и мои друзья прибыли по вашему приглашению.

— Что? Я никого не приглашал! 

Холмс вынул из кармана телеграмму. Макензи выхватил её, пробежал текст глазами, скомкал и, гневно обернувшись к рыжему слуге, швырнул телеграмму ему в лицо. Тот, нимало не смущённый таким обращением, выразительно пожал плечами и что-то пробормотал по-гэльски. Макензи снова закричал на него, потом взял себя в руки и, обернувшись к нам, резко сказал: 

— Будь я проклят, если хоть что-то понимаю! Я не приглашал вас и не хочу, чтобы вы оставались в Деарг-Дуне. 

— Час уже поздний, — мирно сказал Холмс, — к тому же на улице гроза. 

— А мне что за дело? — ощетинился Макензи. — Ну ладно. Оставайтесь до завтра. Не хочу, чтобы англичане говорили, будто шотландцы выгоняют путников из дома в непогоду. Утром вас отвезут в город. Дональд, распорядись насчёт комнат и ужина. 

Он нетерпеливо нахмурился, не слушая наших благодарностей, ещё раз взглянул на инспектора. 

— Вы из каких Кэмпбеллов?

— Из Каддела, — ответил инспектор, благоразумно опуская сведения о своём лондонском настоящем. 

— Дональд, пусть это будут приличные комнаты. Фастер, возьмите багаж. 

Человек, сидевший рядом с Макензи, соскочил со стула и подхватил разом все три наших саквояжа. Когда он сидел, то казался гигантом, но стоило ему очутиться на полу, как стало ясно, что рост его не превышает четырёх с половиной футов. Могучий торс поддерживали короткие кривые ноги. Я взглянул на длинные цепкие руки карлика и схватил моего друга за рукав. 

— Холмс, тот человек… 

— Молчите, ради всего святого! — прошипел Холмс. 

Я осёкся. 

Низкорослый силач провёл нас на второй этаж. Мы кружили длинными полутёмными коридорами, пока я не почувствовал себя Тезеем, увлекаемым на съедение Минотавру. Наконец мы достигли уготованных нам спален. 

Мне отвели длинную и узкую, как гроб, комнату с сильно пострадавшей от времени кроватью и единственным окном. Заглянув в спальни моих товарищей, я убедился, что они столь же комфортны. 

— И это приличные комнаты? — Холмс хмыкнул. — Что ж, Уотсон, мы должны поблагодарить инспектора: благодаря ему нас не разместили в свинарнике.

— Кажется, Кэмпбеллы и Макензи — давние союзники, — сказал инспектор. — Я не силён в истории кланов. Надеюсь, хозяин не вздумает устраивать мне экзамен. 

— Вряд ли до этого дойдёт, — отозвался я. — Утром нам придётся покинуть замок. Как мы сюда вернёмся, Холмс? Тот слуга, Фастер — готов поклясться, это один из похитителей! 

— Вы правы, — ответил Холмс. — А Дональд очень смахивает на рыжего шотландца, описанного моим приятелем-кэмбеном. Миссис Каммингс держат здесь. 

— Интересно, кто перехватил телеграмму Макензи? — Кэмпбелл подошёл к узкому окну и выглянул во двор. 

— Понятия не имею. Похоже, в замке у нас есть союзник. 

Вскоре нам принесли ужин. Прикончив его, мы некоторое время обсуждали положение, в котором очутились, пока усталость не взяла своё. Наконец, решив, что утром попробуем столковаться с нашим хозяином, мы разошлись по спальням. 

Стоило мне лечь в постель, как я провалился в глубокий сон. 

Мне казалось, что я спал не долее пяти минут, когда прикосновение к моему лицу разбудило меня. Открыв глаза, я увидел склонившегося надо мной Холмса. В руке он держал фонарь, трость была прислонена к изголовью кровати. 

— Хватит спать, Уотсон! У нас есть только одна ночь, чтобы найти миссис Каммингс и разобраться в том, что здесь происходит. 

— Где Кэмпбелл? 

— Я решил его не тревожить. Чем меньше шума мы произведём, тем лучше. 

Я натянул отсыревшую одежду, холодную, как могильный саван, достал из саквояжа туфли на резиновой подошве, и взял револьвер. 

— Ограничьтесь пиджаком, Уотсон, — бросил Холмс нетерпеливо. — Мы не на приём собираемся. 

— Не могу же я появиться перед миссис Каммингс без галстука!

— Если миссис Каммингс держат здесь насильно, она обрадуется даже призраку Банко, лишь бы её освободили. 

— Дверь не скрипит, — отметил я с удивлением.

— Я смазал петли. А теперь, Уотсон — тишина! 

Тонкие пальцы Холмса сжали мою руку, и мы двинулись по тёмному коридору. Следы запустения виднелись здесь особенно отчётливо — клочья рваных обоев отставали от покрытых плесенью стен, паутина свисала с креплений для факелов и выщербленных дверных косяков. Заслонка фонаря была наполовину задвинута, и мы с трудом различали друг друга. 

Добравшись до конца коридора, мы обнаружили лестницу, уводящую вниз. Каменные ступени кое-где крошились, и спускаться по ним приходилось с осторожностью. 

— Здесь часто ходят, — сказал Холмс.

— Лестница в ужасном состоянии.

— Вовсе нет. Ступени чистые. Камень немного выщерблен, но сам пролёт недавно укрепляли. Чувствуете запах свежего дерева? 

В самом деле, добравшись до первого этажа, я увидел, что в темноте белеют свежеструганные столбы, служившие дополнительной опорой лестничным пролётам. 

Холмс остановился и, подняв фонарь, осмотрел место, в котором мы очутились. Должно быть, при первых Макензи здесь располагалась пиршественная зала — в огромном камине можно было зажарить целого быка, на стенах ещё виднелись гербы и висело старое оружие, металл которого поблёскивал в тех местах, где ржавчина не успела проесть его насквозь.

Внезапно чёрная крылатая тень пронеслась над нашими головами. Я схватился за револьвер. 

— Мы потревожили сову, — шепнул Холмс, посмеиваясь. — Нам туда. 

В стене чернела ниша, за которой начиналась ещё одна лестница, гораздо более узкая. 

Я оглянулся. Луна, показавшаяся между тучами, освещала пустую залу сквозь окна, лишённые стёкол. Сова, усевшаяся на оленьи рога над камином, сверкнула глазами — как истая шотландка, она ненавидела незваных английских гостей. 

Следуя по каким-то одному ему видимым приметам, Холмс провёл меня по коридору, в конце разветвлявшемуся наподобие трезубца. 

— Обратите внимание, как мало пыли, — сказал он. — Здесь часто бывают.

Центральный коридор перегораживала стена с запертой дверью. Приблизившись, мы осмотрели её. Впечатление ветхости оказалось мнимым: стена под слоем лишайника сохранила былую мощь, массивная дверь также была в прекрасном состоянии. 

— Любопытно, — пробормотал Холмс, постукивая по ней тростью. — Такая дверь больше подошла бы банковскому сейфу.

— По-моему, самая обычная, — сказал я.

— Это самая необычная дверь, которую я когда-нибудь видел, — возразил Холмс. — Во-первых, она металлическая, но обшита деревом, чтобы скрыть этот факт. Во-вторых… ну же, Уотсон! Неужели вы ничего не замечаете? 

— Нет дверной ручки. И замочной скважины тоже, — я провёл рукой по обшивке, желая удостовериться, что не ошибся. — Как её открывают, изнутри?

Холмс принялся ощупывать стены. 

— Следы машинного масла, — сказал он. — Где-то здесь должен быть рычаг. Тсс, Уотсон! Что это? 

В коридоре послышались шаги. 

Мы нырнули в левое ответвление коридора. Холмс полностью задвинул заслонку фонаря, мы затаили дыхание и замерли. 

Два человека приближались к нам, переговариваясь между собой. Один говорил в суровом, упрекающем тоне, второй оправдывался. Наконец, они подошли к самой двери и остановились. Фонарь, который держал один из них, освещал их лица. 

Холмс вцепился в моё плечо стальной хваткой и выдохнул:

— Мориарти! 

Я узнал бы профессора и так — Холмс дал точнейшее описание его внешности, однако никакое описание не могло передать ощущение силы и властного, холодного ума, исходившее от этого человека.

Спутник Мориарти повернулся, и пальцы Холмса вновь сжались. Я не сомневался, что утром обнаружу на своём плече превосходный набор синяков. 

Носильщик, толкнувший меня на вокзале, не просто походил на Нокса — он и был Ноксом. 

— Зачем вы отправили Холмса к Гриффину? — спросил Мориарти с холодным гневом. — Если бы не ваш промах, он не взял бы этот след! 

— Простите, — угрюмо сказал Нокс. — Я не знал, что мистеру Гриффину должны нанести визит, не то молчал бы. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в ваших извинениях. Я желаю услышать, как вы намерены устранить возникшее затруднение. 

— Затруднение — это мы, Уотсон, — весело прошептал Холмс, почти касаясь губами моего уха. 

— Ищейки в ваших руках, профессор. 

— Вы предлагаете от них избавиться? Может быть, вы думаете, что Шерлок Холмс так глуп, что отправился в Деарг-Дун, не приняв мер предосторожности? Если он и его спутники — один из которых офицер полиции! — исчезнут, власти получат предлог для обыска, которого дожидаются уже несколько лет.

— Вы не предупредили меня о своих планах, профессор. Уж не полагаете ли вы, что я умею читать мысли? Как только я узнал, что ищейки собираются покинуть Лондон, я немедленно отправил к вам Пека, а затем выехал сам. 

— Гости прибыли раньше вас. Почему вы не отправили телеграмму? 

— Я опасался предательства. Кто-то ведь подменил телеграмму Макензи. 

Профессор повернулся к Ноксу и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. Антиквар некоторое время выдерживал его взгляд, но вскоре, дрогнув, отвёл глаза и продолжил другим, более смиренным тоном: 

— Пусть Макензи выпроводит гостей из замка. Я нагоню их на дороге, и больше они вас не побеспокоят, обещаю. 

— Нет, — промолвил Мориарти. — Сама судьба привела их сюда. Может быть, это и к лучшему. На мистера Холмса у меня есть виды, что касается его приятеля и этого полицейского, позже мы поступим с ними согласно предложенному вами плану. 

Я нащупал револьвер, а затем почувствовал, как рука Холмса проскользнула в мою и успокоительно её пожала. 

От «бычьего глаза» исходил запах раскалённого металла, твид моего пиджака опасно нагрелся. Я легонько постучал по фонарю, Холмс кивнул и поставил его на пол. 

Нервы мои были так напряжены, что даже едва уловимый звук, который произвело дно фонаря, соприкоснувшееся с каменным полом, показался мне слишком громким. Я подумал, что наши враги непременно его услышат — и в самом деле, Мориарти сделал несколько шагов в направлении коридора, где укрывались мы с Холмсом. Я вынул револьвер, но профессор, остановившись почти напротив нас, пошарил рукой по стене, сдвинул камень — и металлическая дверь отъехала в сторону. Мориарти и Нокс вошли, дверь вернулась на прежнее место, словно никогда не отворялась и привидевшиеся нам люди были только сном. 

— Пойдём за ними, — сказал Холмс. 

— Нет, — возразил я. — Их наверняка ждут, а нас будет только двое, в незнакомом месте, с одним револьвером на двоих. Нужно идти днём, вместе с Кэмпбеллом. 

Холмс неохотно признал справедливость моих слов, и мы двинулись в обратный путь. 

— У вас найдётся бренди, Уотсон? — спросил Холмс. 

— Да.

— А желание обсудить увиденное? 

— Вы могли бы не спрашивать. 

— В таком случае отложим сон ещё на полчаса. 

После вылазки спальня показалась мне особенно узкой и тесной. Промозглый, спёртый воздух был настолько невыносим, что я подошёл к окну и распахнул его. Длинные полосы тумана вытягивались изо рва и поднимались по стенам, точно щупальца чудовища, пытавшегося утащить Деарг-Дун под землю. 

Я поднял глаза и увидел сполохи, освещавшие небо над башней.

— Какие необыкновенные молнии! — воскликнул я. 

— Давайте оставим метеорологические наблюдения, — сказал Холмс нетерпеливо. — Я не адмирал Фицрой , погода меня мало занимает. 

Особенно яркая вспышка озарила полнеба, окрасив стены башни багрянцем. Я ожидал раската грома, но вместо этого услышал протяжный свист. 

— Холмс, вы должны на это взглянуть. — Я решительно подвёл моего друга к окну. 

С минуту он наблюдал за вспышками (свист раздался ещё раз, и дважды пол под нашими ногами содрогался, будто от мощного подземного толчка). 

— Вы правы, это не гроза, — сказал Холмс наконец. — Но что это? Уотсон, мы не можем покинуть замок! Здесь слишком много нераскрытых тайн. Куда ведёт та дверь? Где миссис Каммингс? Чем Макензи занимается в башне и почему профессор Мориарти так интересуется результатами его трудов? Решено, Уотсон: если нас выставят за двери, придётся влезть в окно. 

Глава 11. Колодец крабов

События следующего дня развивались так быстро, что, записывая их, я потратил больше времени, чем они заняли в действительности. Каждая мельчайшая подробность врезалась мне в память, и теперь стоит мне смежить веки, как Деарг-Дун и его зловещие обитатели встают у меня перед глазами.

Я полагал, что негостеприимный хозяин распорядится поднять нас на рассвете, однако, проснувшись и взглянув на часы, обнаружил, что уже половина десятого. Двери я не запирал (поскольку не нашёл ключа), и кто-то из слуг оставил на моём туалетном столике кувшин с горячей водой. Вода успела остыть, но я, смущённый своей сонливостью, не стал звонить и требовать новую порцию кипятка. Кое-как побрившись, я оделся и постучал в комнату Холмса. 

Холмс, полностью готовый к выходу, тихо беседовал с Кэмпбеллом. 

— Уотсон, какой вы соня! — сказал он весело. — Мы с инспектором перебираем аргументы, способные убедить Макензи оставить нас в замке. Может быть, у вас есть предложения? Нет? Тогда будем импровизировать. 

Спустившись на первый этаж, мы заставили первого попавшегося слугу отвести нас к Макензи. Хозяин замка расхаживал возле башни, простукивая стену толстым металлическим прутом. 

Холмс поприветствовал его и, не обращая внимания на нелюбезную мину, приступил к делу. 

— Профессор Макензи, недоразумение с телеграммой заставило нас вторгнуться в ваши владения, однако раз уж мы здесь, не согласитесь ли вы ответить на несколько вопросов, касающихся вашей дочери?

Макензи остановился и с ожесточением вонзил прут в землю.

— Не сейчас. Вечером. 

— Но ведь вы намеревались отправить нас в город ещё до ланча. 

— Вчера я был с вами резок, может быть, даже груб, — перебил Холмса Макензи. — Приношу вам свои извинения. Вы проделали такой долгий путь лишь для того, чтобы найти Кэтрин, и я весьма вам признателен. 

Свирепый взгляд хозяина Деарг-Дуна противоречил любезности его речей. 

— В настоящий момент у меня есть важное дело, и я не могу с вами говорить. Прошу вас, располагайтесь и отдыхайте… будьте как дома, — прибавил он со зловещей усмешкой. — В любом случае мне не на чем вас отправить. Все мои экипажи сегодня заняты. — Развернувшись на каблуках, Макензи вернулся к своему занятию.

— Ничего не понимаю! — сказал Кэмпбелл. — Сначала нас не хотели впускать, теперь не хотят выпускать. 

— Думаю, я смогу это объяснить, — отозвался Холмс. — Пойдёмте в наши комнаты, там мы сможем поговорить, не рискуя быть подслушанными. 

Мы попросили слугу подать завтрак наверх и поднялись в мою комнату. 

— Удерживать нас в замке распорядился Мориарти, — сказал Холмс. 

— Он здесь? 

— Да, мы с Уотсоном видели его прошлой ночью. 

— Мистер Холмс, я прибыл сюда, чтобы вести расследование, — сказал инспектор, выслушав рассказ моего друга, — и я не потерплю, чтобы вы утаивали информацию! Не понимаю, как Лестрейд и Грегсон с вами работают. У вас нет никакого уважения к представителям власти! 

— Увы! — Холмс широко улыбнулся. — До сих пор представители власти не вызывали во мне желания их уважать. Вам суждено стать первым исключением из этого правила. Я не собирался ничего от вас скрывать, просто невозможно в разгаре дела тратить время на разъяснения. Обещаю, что больше это не повторится, и приглашаю вас поучаствовать в экспедиции, которую мы с Уотсоном запланировали. Но для начала нам следует подкрепить свои силы добрым куском шотландской баранины. Кажется, прибыл наш завтрак. 

В дверь постучали. 

Горничная поставила поднос на столик, сделала реверанс и, подняв глаза, взглянула на нас. Скромный белый чепец шёл ей не меньше, чем роскошное платье. 

— Доброе утро, мисс Далтон, — сказал Холмс. — Как поживаете? 

Самообладанию Энн Далтон можно было позавидовать. Не тратя времени на выражение ужаса и смятения, она бросилась к дверям, но инспектор проворно заступил ей дорогу и повернул ключ. 

— Выпустите меня! — прошептала девушка, отступая на середину комнаты. — Выпустите, или я закричу! 

— Воля ваша, — буркнул Кэмпбелл. — Заодно можете выкрикнуть и кто вы есть на самом деле. 

Мисс Далтон гордо вскинула голову.

— Мистер Холмс, доктор Уотсон, надеюсь, вы простите обман, к которому я была вынуждена прибегнуть . Я возмещу все расходы, которые вы понесли по моей вине. Обстоятельства были чрезвычайными… — она запнулась, не зная, много ли нам известно. 

— Нас наняла леди Спенсер, — сказал Холмс. — Мы расследуем также гибель миссис Шеррингтон и вашего деда. Позвольте принести вам соболезнования. 

— Но как… кто… — Глаза мисс Далтон наполнились слезами. Ожесточённо покачав головой, она сморгнула слезинку. — Спасибо. Я полагала, что одна в этом мире, и мне не к кому обратиться со своей бедой. 

— Для начала вам следовало бы обратиться в полицию, а не метаться по Лондону, изображая русскую графиню, — сказал инспектор. 

Мисс Далтон смерила его ледяным взглядом. 

— Прошу прощения, но я вас не знаю. И по какому праву вы говорите со мной в таком тоне?! 

— Это инспектор Кэмпбелл из Скотленд-ярда, — сообщил Холмс, посмеиваясь. — Кажется, он не одобряет литературной деятельности господина Грифона. 

— У меня широкие взгляды, мисс Далтон, но должен вам заметить, что такое поведение не подобает девушке вашего положения, — произнёс Кэмпбелл тоном, показавшимся мне довольно напыщенным.

— Интересно, почему все ханжи начинают именно так: «У меня широкие взгляды, но…»? — Мисс Далтон задумчиво подняла глаза к потолку. — В любом случае, инспектор, вы можете сузить свои взгляды до их обычного размера. Я не сделала ничего, о чём постеснялась бы рассказать приходскому священнику. Между прочим, Ариадне очень нравились мои статьи. Она ужасно смеялась, когда их читала. А ведь все эти люди были её друзьями! Если бы я написала о них что-то плохое, она вела бы себя иначе, верно? 

— Даже не знаю, чего в вас больше — наивности или цинизма. — Кэмпбелл вздохнул. 

— Оставим эти разговоры до лучших времён, — сказал Холмс. — Мисс Далтон, мы знаем многое, но не всё. К сожалению, у нас мало времени, поэтому прошу вас быть краткой. Как вы и миссис Шеррингтон узнали о Деарг-Дуне?

— От мистера Госворт-Пеллингема. Ариадна приглашала его на свои вечера — мне кажется, ей нравилось, что он приходит тайком от леди Ребекки. Ариадна не любила сестру. Обычно он был не слишком разговорчив, но однажды у Ариадны была вечеринка с абсентом…

— Вы тоже на ней присутствовали? — спросил инспектор сквозь зубы. 

Мисс Далтон испустила тяжкий вздох. 

— Нет, меня не было, — сказала она подчёркнуто терпеливо. — Показания с чужих слов, ваша честь. Я бывала у Ариадны только тогда, когда они с миссис Блессоп оставались одни. Миссис Блессоп тоже не трудитесь расспрашивать, во время вечеринок она всегда пряталась в своей комнате. Можете задать свои вопросы мистеру Госворт-Пеллингему, только, думаю, он не захочет с вами говорить. 

— Не сможет, — поправил Холмс. — Он погиб.

— Как, и он тоже? — Мисс Далтон прикусила губу. — От абсента Госворт-Пеллингем стал разговорчив, — продолжила она после паузы, — и потерял осторожность. Ариадна говорила, что он предлагал ей всякие глупости — купить остров в Греции, построить там мраморный дворец, потом заговорил о Деарг-Дуне, в котором делают удивительные машины — боевые машины. Ариадна подумала, что он бредит, от абсента такое бывает. Тогда Госворт-Пеллингем достал рисунок, на котором были изображены странные существа, наподобие крабов, но только металлические. 

— Мы нашли рисунок, — сказал Холмс, — вместе с вашими письмами к лорду Спенсеру. 

— Вы читали мои письма?! — возмутилась мисс Далтон. — Ну знаете ли!.. 

— Это было необходимо. Уверяю, мы не поступили бы подобным образом с вашей личной перепиской. Не отвлекайтесь, пожалуйста. Что произошло потом?

Мисс Далтон нахмурилась.

— Потом Госворт-Пеллингем заговорил о «новой власти». Ариадна не сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду, а когда поняла, очень испугалась. Речь шла о государственном перевороте. Об измене. Он говорил, что скоро в стране наступит новый порядок и установит его профессор М. 

Холмс подался всем телом вперёд, и в глазах его вспыхнули колючие искры.

— Профессор М — это Мориарти? 

— Мориарти? Никогда не слышала этого имени. Речь шла о профессоре Макензи. Мы с Ариадной и Анной Соболевой слушали его лекции в прошлом году. Последняя кончилась скандалом — профессор очень резко отозвался о нашем правительстве и его освистали. Ариадна училась в одном пансионе с дочерью Макензи. Она попыталась найти свою соученицу и через неё вызнать, что происходит в замке её отца, но не смогла, узнала только, что человек, за которого Кэтрин Макензи вышла замуж, умер. 

— Значит, миссис Шеррингтон солгала, когда утверждала, что лорд Спенсер просил её найти Кэтрин Макензи, — заметил я.

— Ну разумеется, Уотсон! — нетерпеливо сказал Холмс. — Нужно же было ей как-то объяснить, зачем Спенсер писал к ней! Мисс Далтон, почему миссис Шеррингтон рассказала об этом только вам? У неё ведь множество друзей, в том числе и в правительственных кругах. 

— Ариадна не располагала доказательствами. Всё, что у неё было — слова Госворт-Пеллингема, произнесённые им в пьяном бреду, и рисунок. И потом, она испугалась. Ведь её свояк — помощник министра обороны; если он в этом замешан, то и люди, к которым Ариадна обратилась бы за помощью, могли оказаться его соучастниками. Тогда я предложила написать лорду Спенсеру. Ему мы доверяли. Вот так всё и началось. 

— Вы не нашли Кэтрин Макензи?

— Нет. 

— А ведь она была совсем рядом. Это миссис Каммингс, гувернантка Алисы Спенсер.

— О Боже! — мисс Далтон широко открыла глаза. — Если бы мы знали… впрочем, понятия не имею, что бы мы стали делать. Нельзя же прийти к человеку и спросить: «Правда ли, что ваш отец собирается совершить государственную измену?». А кто такой профессор Мориарти? 

Её глаза блестели любопытством, лицо, обрамлённое белоснежными оборками чепца, разрумянилось. По всей видимости, девушка до сих пор не сознавала, какой страшной опасности себя подвергает. 

— Возможно, вы встречали его в замке, — ответил Холмс, — это худой высокий человек, гладко выбритый, с запавшими глазами и высоким лбом. Есть у него неприятная привычка: при размышлении он медленно раскачивает головой из стороны в сторону, точно гигантская змея. 

— Я видела его, но лишь издалека. Он живёт в левом крыле дома, туда никого не пускают. Это крыло обслуживают самые доверенные из слуг. Я пока что не решилась туда проникнуть, ведь я здесь совсем недавно, к тому же мне не дают сидеть без дела. 

— Миссис Каммингс держат там, я в этом уверен, — сказал Холмс серьёзно. — Попробуйте проникнуть в это крыло и поискать её. Дело опасное, и если вы в себе не уверены, вам лучше покинуть замок сегодня же. Стоит Мориарти узнать в вас Грифона, и вы погибли. 

— Он не узнает, — мисс Далтон уверенно улыбнулась. — Я всего лишь горничная. Кто смотрит на горничных? Этим людям и в голову не придёт, что я сама явилась в замок. Они думают, я уже на континенте или прячусь где-нибудь в Лондоне. Разумеется, я готова рискнуть, ведь за этим я и приехала, и мне придётся поторопиться: старшие слуги косо на меня смотрят, в ближайшие дни я наверняка лишусь места. Я не очень-то искусна в уборке и прочих занятиях такого рода. 

— А что вы вообще собирались делать? — осведомился Кэмпбелл. — Заколоть Макензи кинжалом или приправить мышьяком его хаггис? 

— Не говорите глупостей. Я надеялась найти доказательства его вины, чтобы представить их полиции, — с достоинством ответила мисс Далтон. — Мистер Холмс, надеюсь, я сумею исполнить ваше поручение. До свидания, доктор Уотсон. 

— Мистер Холмс, что вы наделали! — закричал Кэмпбелл, когда дверь закрылась за девушкой. — Вы отправили её на смерть! 

— Инспектор, мы не можем находиться в нескольких местах одновременно. Необходимо отыскать миссис Каммингс, но нужно и осмотреть ход, который мы обнаружили. Уверен, он ведёт в башню, а там, судя по явлениям, которые мы с Уотсоном наблюдали вчера, установлена гигантская паровая машина. Мориарти действует по ночам, значит, днём его там не будет. Макензи мы только что видели на улице. 

— Тогда не будем медлить, — сказал Кэмпбелл. 

Через пятнадцать минут мы стояли на том месте, где вчера видели Мориарти и Нокса. 

Холмс уверенно сдвинул один из камней в стене. Ничего не произошло, но прежде чем кто-нибудь из нас успел выразить досаду или недоумение, дверь бесшумно ушла в стену. За ней открылся длинный туннель. Мрак подземелья рассеивали газовые светильники, укреплённые там, где в менее просвещённые, но не более жестокие времена располагались факелы. 

Мы спустились по короткой железной лесенке, похожей на корабельный трап, и пошли по коридору. Воздух здесь был не затхлый, а, напротив, очень сухой и едкий; он пах жжёной пробкой, горячим металлом, угольной пылью и машинным маслом. Под потолком раздался сиплый, всасывающий звук, а затем — низкое гудение. Я вздрогнул. 

— Вентиляция, — сказал Кэмпбелл. 

— Вы разбираетесь в механике? — спросил Холмс. 

— Мой отец был инженером. 

— Это может нам пригодиться. 

Стена справа была тёплой и слегка подрагивала. Мы прошли около пятидесяти футов прежде, чем увидели дверь. Небольшая, металлическая, она была снабжена обыкновенной ручкой и врезным замком. Холмс вынул из кармана отмычки (инспектор вздохнул), поколдовал над скважиной, взялся за ручку и отворил дверь. 

Комната была маленькой, без всякой мебели. В противоположной стене оказалась ещё одна дверь, гладкая, без ручек, зато с врезанным в неё круглым иллюминатором. Я заглянул внутрь, но ничего не увидел — за дверью было темно. 

На вбитых в стену крюках висели странные круглые коробки, склеенные из пробковых кругов величиной в ладонь. Каждая пара коробок соединялась узкой дугообразной металлической полосой. Изнутри они были обиты каким-то мягким пористым материалом, а по краям снабжены каучуковой прокладкой. 

Из-за стены донеслось низкое гудение. Оно постепенно усиливалось, потом резко стихло. Мы замерли, прислушиваясь. 

Я почувствовал что-то вроде вибрации, воздух словно пошёл рябью, начал густеть, пока не достиг плотности воды; волоски на моей коже поднялись, сердце бешено заколотилось. Меня охватила тревога. Я посмотрел на своих товарищей. Их бледные лица вытянулись, искажённые тем же непонятным тоскливым страхом, что подступил мне к самому горлу. Я поднял руку, чтобы вытереть пот, заливавший глаза. Внезапно мой страх перешёл в дикую, беспричинную панику. Никогда я не испытывал такого ужаса — даже в битве при Майванде, среди умирающих товарищей, падающих под выстрелами и саблями гази, я сохранял трезвый рассудок, но сейчас я совершенно обезумел. Забыв обо всём, я метался по комнате, пытаясь выбраться, но не мог найти дверь. 

Споткнувшись, я упал. Чьи-то сильные руки схватили меня и прижали к полу. Я бился и кричал — а через миг всё прекратилось. 

Туман перед глазами рассеялся, и я увидел склонившегося надо мной Холмса. Пробковые коробки закрывали его уши, такие же конструкции (про себя я назвал их «блюдцами») красовались на инспекторе Кэмпбелле. Холмс поднёс к моим губам фляжку с коньяком. Сделав глоток, я привстал с пола. Холмс и Кэмпбелл помогли мне подняться и вывели из комнаты. Они что-то говорили, но я не слышал их, только видел, как шевелятся их губы. Выбравшись в коридор, я прислонился к стене, потрогал своё лицо и, достав платок, вытер кровь, текущую из носа. Подняв руку выше, я убедился, что кто-то надел на меня «блюдца». Каучуковая прокладка плотно прижимала коробку к уху, не пропуская звуки, а дугообразная полоска удерживала «блюдца» на голове. 

Удалившись от комнаты на порядочное расстояние, мы сняли их и наконец смогли слышать друг друга. 

— Это было то самое звуковое оружие? — спросил я, всё ещё содрогаясь от пережитого. — А пробковые «блюдца», очевидно, служат для защиты экспериментаторов. 

— Да, Уотсон. Инспектор Кэмпбелл догадался использовать их по назначению и тем самым спас нам рассудок, а может, и жизнь, — сказал Холмс серьёзно. — Нам ещё повезло, что мы были не в той комнате, где проводился эксперимент. 

— Это оружие чудовищно. Его нужно уничтожить. 

— Идёмте дальше, Уотсон. Сдаётся мне, что самого страшного мы ещё не видели. 

Коридор закончился. Рядом с дверью, тоже металлической, выкрашенной чёрной краской, располагался рычаг. Холмс опустил его, дверь отъехала, скользя в пазах, и мы очутились в башне. 

Наверное, когда-то она была разделена на ярусы, но теперь все полы и перегородки разобрали, и, стоя внизу, я мог видеть потолок башни. Но поразило меня не это. 

По стенам башни поднимались бесчисленные трубы, разветвлявшиеся, соединяющиеся коленами, собиравшиеся в узлы. Часть их была подведена к бойлеру, опутанному шлангами, но основная масса присоединялась к гигантскому цилиндру из клёпаного железа. Местами цилиндр был открыт, и можно было видеть двигающиеся внутри коленчатые валы, маховики и ещё какие-то детали, назначения которых я не мог даже представить. Вокруг цилиндра шла винтовая лестница, в высшей своей точке соединённая металлическим переходом с балконом, крепившимся к одной стене; основание лестницы было ограждено высокой, в два человеческих роста, сплошной загородкой. Рядом с цилиндром в полу башни был сделан колодец. 

— Что это такое? — Кэмпбелл озирался по сторонам. 

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, инспектор. 

Холмс приблизился к колодцу и заглянул вниз. Я встал рядом. 

Колодец был довольно глубок, футов в тридцать, стены обшиты листами металла, в полу — закрытый люк из заходящих друг за друга серповидных пластин, над ним перекрещивались два стальных бруса. 

— Если бы я не видел всего этого своими глазами… — выдохнул Кэмпбелл. 

Цилиндр завибрировал и испустил пронзительный свист. Я поднял голову: детали машины заходили быстрее, в верхней её части открылись клапаны, выпуская в отводные трубы отработанный пар. 

— Смотрите, Уотсон! 

Я взглянул в колодец и не смог сдержать возгласа: серповидные пластины пришли в движение, люк раскрылся, как огромный цветок, и из него показалась чудовищных размеров клешня. Покачавшись в воздухе в пародии на приветственный жест, клешня зацепилась за стальную балку. Толстый металлический брус переломился, разрезанный пополам. Раздался скрипучий, пронзительный визг — из люка выбирался обладатель клешни. Гигантский краб, размером с лошадь, выполз на поверхность и замер, будто в раздумье. Раздался новый визг, в той же тональности, но несколько отличающийся от первого, и из люка показался второй краб. Вскоре в колодце теснилось и сталкивалось скрежещущими панцирями семь чудовищ. После первоначальной неразберихи они словно договорились, их возня приняла упорядоченный характер, и вскоре они разместились правильным кругом вокруг люка, головами к стенкам колодца. Это действие, показавшее, что твари обладают пусть примитивным, но разумом, повергло меня в шок. Глаза существ испускали мягкое свечение, какое присуще глубоководным существам. Крабы пыхтели и фыркали, порой издавая слышанный уже нами визг, который, отражаясь от стенок колодца, многократно усиливался, заставляя мои нервы трепетать, точно натянутые струны. 

— Господь всемилостивый, кто это? — прошептал я. — Что за адская бездна породила этих чудовищ?!

— Самая страшная из всех, — хрипло отозвался Холмс. — Человеческий разум. 

Глава 12. Смертельная схватка 

Только теперь я понял, что сверкающие панцири выкованы из какого-то гибкого, но, безусловно, прочнейшего металла, хрип и свисты производит пар, вырывающийся из искусственных дыхал «крабов», а сверкающие глаза представляют собой фонари. 

— Так вот над чем работает профессор Макензи! — воскликнул я. — Холмс, он гений! 

— Да, но злой гений, способный погубить всё человечество. Эти твари, Уотсон, пойдут в атаку на английские войска, их клешни будут резать человеческую плоть, как масло, наши ружья против них бессильны. Возможно, прямое попадание из пушки может их уничтожить, но если они двигаются достаточно быстро… 

— Они двигаются достаточно быстро, мистер Холмс. 

В зале вспыхнул свет. Он исходил из огромных фасетчатых плафонов, укреплённых под потолком, и был так ярок, что мне пришлось закрыть глаза. Когда я открыл их, то увидел профессора Мориарти и Макензи, стоявших на балконе, а рядом — Фастера, который держал за руку мисс Далтон. За ними толпились вооружённые слуги. 

— Мистер Холмс, неужели вы думали, будто вам и вашим помощникам позволят беспрепятственно бродить по замку? — сказал профессор. Эхо усиливало звук его голоса, а свист пара и звук движущихся механизмов сопровождали его слова, словно странная, зловещая музыка. — Кажется, я вас переоценил — или вы меня недооценили. 

— Почему вы позволили нам прийти сюда? — громко спросил Холмс. 

— Вы должны были увидеть эти машины. От предложения, которое я вам делаю, человек разумный отказаться не может. Будущее уже наступило, и оно в моих руках. Старый мир обречён, мистер Холмс! Даю вам шанс присоединиться ко мне. 

— Я борюсь со злом по мере своих скромных возможностей, — ответил Холмс. — Вам нечем меня соблазнить, профессор. 

Мориарти пожал плечами.

— Не понимаю этого глупого упрямства. Я всегда высоко оценивал ваш интеллект, но ваши доводы совершенно нелогичны. Вы заняли бы достойное место в новом обществе. Стало быть, вы отвечаете отказом? Жаль, очень жаль! Вы надеетесь победить меня? Это вам не удастся. Вы не покинете стен Деарг-Дуна и останетесь здесь навсегда, как остались все присланные сюда шпионы. 

— Вы их убили?

— Ну что вы, мистер Холмс! Пальцем не тронул. Профессор Макензи использовал их для экспериментов со звуком. К сожалению, они этого не пережили. 

— Ужасы какие, — протянула мисс Далтон плаксиво. — Это всё ваши дела, господские, а меня-то на что сюда притащили? Оно конечно, над бедной девушкой всякий может издеваться!

— Бросьте ваши уловки, — сказал Макензи. — Я узнал вас, как только увидел. Мои лекции посещало не так уж много женщин, мисс Далтон. С вами была ваша подруга, русская княжна или графиня, и эта отвратительная шантажистка Шеррингтон. 

Мориарти повернул голову и вперился в мисс Далтон немигающим взглядом своих холодных, пронзительных глаз. 

— Это вы обознались, сэр, — бойко ответила Энн. — Агнесс Макферсон наше фамилие, спокон веку было. Вот как замуж за моего Хэмиша выйду, так и переменю, только не Далтон я буду, а Дункан, вон оно как. А на лекции всякие я не хожу, не думайте! Я девушка порядочная, в таких местах не бываю, вот как! А вам стыдно должно быть, сэр, что вы на честную девушку наговариваете и что сами на энтих самых лекциях бываете. Русская графиня — выдумали тоже, чтоб такая важная дама со мной дружилась! Небось, и подол ихнего платьица почистить не дозволят, вот оно как! 

Она звучно шмыгнула носом. 

— Вы хорошая актриса, моя дорогая, — сказал Мориарти, растягивая губы в ледяной улыбке. — Но эту игру вы проиграли с самого начала. Нехорошо было, мистер Холмс, присылать её сюда. Вы, конечно, сговорились с этой проворной особой в то время, когда она гостила на Бейкер-стрит. Пек следил за вами всё это время. 

Маленький негодяй с Дорсет-стрит протиснулся между слугами и уставился на мисс Далтон, скаля свои острые зубы. Ссадина от удара моей тростью ещё не зажила и уродовала его и без того неприятную физиономию. 

— Мистер Холмс запер бы меня на замок, если бы знал, кто я и что собираюсь сделать, — ответила мисс Далтон, отбрасывая притворство. — Я приехала по собственной воле. Вы убили моего деда, и вы за это ответите. 

— Так вы решили мне отомстить? — Мориарти рассмеялся беззвучным, шипящим смехом. — Будьте осторожны, дитя! Я могу пощадить вас — ваша отвага пробуждает во мне симпатию, но поостерегитесь бросать мне вызов!

— Ваше предупреждение запоздало. Я отправила пакет с описанием всего, что мне удалось узнать, одному адвокату. Я должна забрать пакет в течение ближайшего месяца, а если не смогу, его передадут полиции. 

— Умно. — Мориарти наклонил голову влево, потом вправо, будто удав, гипнотизирующий несчастную обезьянку, пока та сама не прыгнет ему в пасть. — Было бы умно, если бы вы поступили таким образом. Но вы додумались до этого только сейчас, верно?

— Убейте меня и узнаете! — ответила мисс Далтон.

Я видел, что страх постепенно побеждает её волю и держится она из последних сил. 

— Что ж, посмотрим. Уведите её. Что касается вас, джентльмены, сейчас вы увидите, какая сила вам противостоит! Профессор Макензи, приведите «рупор» в действие. 

— Сэр, пожалуйста, можно, это сделаю я? — взмолился Пек. 

Макензи кивнул и вручил ему какие-то блестящие инструменты, походившие, насколько я мог разглядеть со своего места, на длинные толстые стержни с фигурными набалдашниками. Пробежав по переходу, Пек спустился до середины узкой металлической лестницы, вторившей изгибу цилиндра. Переплетение труб гудело и стонало, подобно сатанинскому органу; звуки отдавались гулким эхом, отражаясь от сводов зала.

Пек остановился, вставил один из стержней в отверстие на корпусе цилиндра и повернул, несколько раз в одну сторону и несколько раз в другую. В центральной части машины открылась ниша, где виднелся медный рупор, напоминавший увеличенный во много раз раструб фонографа Эдисона. 

Мальчишка вставил второй стержень. 

Волна горячего воздуха прошла по залу, а вслед за ней странный шелестящий звук, похожий то ли на шёпот, то ли на шорох песка в полосе прибоя. 

— Боже! — сказал Кэмпбелл тихо.

Крабы в колодце зашевелились и подползли к стенам колодца. 

Звук сменил тональность. Крабы снова отступили и заняли первоначальную позицию. 

Должно быть, что-то было не в порядке: беспокойно скрипя, крабы перемещались по дну колодца, точно прислушивались к шелестящим приказам и не могли их понять.

Покачав головой, Пек с силой повернул стержень в гнезде, потом попытался его выдернуть. Макензи яростно выругался, мальчишка вздрогнул и оступился на узкой, скользкой ступеньке. Тело его выгнулось дугой, руки забили по воздуху в беспомощной попытке удержать равновесие, и, перелетев через перила, он рухнул вниз. 

Послышался общий вздох ужаса: мальчик свалился прямо в колодец. 

Я заглянул туда, ожидая увидеть переломанное тело, но, несмотря на большую высоту, Пек остался жив. Придерживая левую руку, сломанную или вывихнутую, он попятился, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от крабов, и полез вверх, цепляясь здоровой рукой и носками ботинок за круглые отверстия, которыми были усеяны стены колодца. 

Я следил за ним с замиранием сердца, невольно желая ему спастись. Пусть он был преступником, но он был человеком, и никто, в чьей груди билось живое сердце, не мог бы пожелать мальчику смерти от клешней механических чудовищ. 

— Шевелись, приятель, мы тебе поможем! — Кэмпбелл встал на колени на краю колодца. 

Я опустился рядом. 

Мальчик ещё не поднялся достаточно высоко, чтобы мы могли его вытащить; по его лицу, искажённому болью и страхом, текли слёзы, смешиваясь с потом. 

Крабы вели себя всё беспокойнее. Они поднимались на дыбы, один вставил ноги в круглые отверстия и угрожающе щёлкнул клешнями. 

Пек взвизгнул. 

— Не смотри на них! — крикнул Холмс, но мальчик, точно притягиваемый непреодолимой силой, обернулся и уставился на чудовище. 

Рука Пека соскользнула. Я подался вперёд, но нас разделяло около шести футов. 

Ещё миг я видел глаза мальчика, дикие, как у животного, угодившего в западню, а затем он рухнул вниз. Возможно, у Пека был шанс выжить, пробравшись между крабами и спрыгнув в открытый люк, но в падении он задел монстра. Тот щёлкнул клешнями, небрежно, словно портниха ножницами, и обезглавленное тело мальчика скорчилось на полу, заливая металл кровью. 

Я отпрянул.

— Они поднимаются, мистер Холмс! Бежим! — инспектор вскочил на ноги. 

Крабы, ловко вставляя ноги в отверстия, очевидно для этого и предназначенные, поднимались по стенам колодца. 

— Мистер Холмс, одолжите мне вашу трость, — сказал Кэмпбелл.

Холмс без лишних слов протянул трость инспектору, и Кэмпбелл бросился к бойлеру. 

— Что он собирается делать? — Я достал револьвер. 

— Если он сумеет сломать бойлер, машина остановится, — ответил Холмс, следуя моему примеру. — А если машина остановится, эти твари остановятся вместе с ней. Уотсон, бейте по глазам! 

Выстрелом я разбил глаз краба, выскочившего из колодца первым. Краб завертелся на месте, беспорядочно щёлкая клешнями, остальные напирали на него. Одно из чудовищ налетело на стену, ограждавшую лестницу, и, яростно завизжав, проделало в ней дыру. Металл рвался под его клешнями, точно картон. 

Внезапно раструб издал пронзительный скрежет, от которого крабы словно взбесились, захрипел и умолк. 

Мы побежали к двери. Кто-то выстрелил в нас с балкона, пуля выбила фонтанчик каменной пыли из пола у моих ног, послышался окрик Мориарти, и выстрелы прекратились. Обернувшись, я увидел, что Мориарти остался один и наблюдают за нами с балкона, словно римский император за гладиаторами, сражающимися со львами. 

— Где рычаг? — бормотал Холмс, ощупывая стену возле двери. 

— Дверь открывается только снаружи! — крикнул Мориарти. — «Ходоки» вышли из повиновения! Прыгайте в колодец! 

Его голос едва был слышен за рёвом машины, свистом пара и скрежетом металлических панцирей и клешней. 

— Бежим к колодцу! — велел Холмс. — Под ним должен быть ход для обслуги. 

Холмс позвал Кэмпбелла, кромсавшего шпагой опутавшие бойлер шланги, однако инспектор не слышал. Холмс выстрелил в воздух. Инспектор обернулся и побежал к нам. 

Холмс начал спускаться в колодец, ловко цепляясь за круглые отверстия. Я собирался последовать его примеру, но увидел, что прямо на меня несётся металлическое чудовище. Я несколько раз выстрелил по глазам краба. 

— Уотсон, где вы? — донеслось из колодца. 

— Спускайтесь, Холмс, спускайтесь! — крикнул я в ответ. — Я за себя постою! 

Поднырнув под клешни атакующего краба, я подпрыгнул, опираясь на его толстую суставчатую ногу, и каким-то чудом очутился на его спине. Краб остановился и затоптался на месте, озадаченный исчезновением противника. Он до смешного напоминал растерянного человека — так и казалось, что сейчас он почешет клешнёй в затылке. 

Распластавшись на горячем, пахнущем смазкой панцире, я зашарил по нему руками, отыскивая швы, за которые мог бы ухватиться. В том месте, где у настоящего краба голова соединяется с туловищем, я увидел два круглых отверстия, сквозь которые были видны клубки медных проводов внутри. 

В моём револьвере оставался патрон; пошарив в кармане, я понял, что этот патрон — единственный. Решившись, я выстрелил в отверстие. 

Краб пронзительно завопил — ничем, кроме как воплем, нельзя было назвать этот непереносимо высокий, стонущий звук — и понёсся по залу, не разбирая дороги. Я висел на нём, вцепившись обеими руками в круглые отверстия. Краб мчался прямо на стену. Я приготовился разжать руки и спрыгнуть, как он неожиданно сменил направление. Перед нами оказалась дверь, ведущая в подземный коридор. Не сбавляя скорости, краб выставил перед собой клешни, и дверь вылетела наружу, оставив лишь рваные лохмотья металла по краям. 

Я перелетел через голову краба и покатился по полу. Чудовище поднялось на дыбы, как норовистая лошадь, с размаху ударило клешнями об пол, обдав меня фонтаном каменной крошки, и занесло их для новой атаки. 

Говорят, в последний миг перед человеком проносится вся его жизнь. Возможно, с другими это и так, но я в свою последнюю секунду видел только брюхо механического краба (один сегмент отлетел, обнажив движущиеся шестерёнки) и бритвенно-острые края клешней. 

«Жаль, что здесь нет Мюррея» , — подумал я. 

Краб остановился. Я глядел на него с опаской и недоверием, но он замер, как статуя. Глаза его погасли, и свист больше не вырывался из дыхал. 

Я поднялся, не отрывая от него глаз, повернулся и прямо перед собой увидел профессора Мориарти. За его спиной, широко ухмыляясь, стоял Фастер, вооружённый револьвером. 

— А, доктор Уотсон, — сказал профессор так просто, словно мы встретились на прогулке в Гайд-парке. — Хорошо, что вы живы. Сколько раз я предупреждал Макензи, чтобы не доверял мальчишке возиться с техникой! А ваш сумасшедший полицейский довершил нанесённый «рупору» ущерб, сломав бойлер и остановив машину. Ситуация нелепая, и я бы даже посмеялся, если бы всё это не нарушало моих планов. Что касается вас, доктор, я решил сохранить вам жизнь. Разумеется, при условии, что вы всё-таки оставите глупые попытки мне помешать. Вы же видите, насколько вы бессильны. Давайте оставим эти детские игры и договоримся, как два взрослых человека. 

— Я должен подписать договор кровью? — спросил я, не трудясь скрывать саркастических интонаций. 

— Чернил будет достаточно. — Мориарти посмотрел на меня без злобы, со звериной заинтересованностью — так смотрит тигр, прикидывая, годитесь ли вы в пищу. — Собственно, вы мне не нужны. Вы обычный ограниченный человек, лишённый качеств, которые могли бы сделать вас хоть сколько-нибудь интересным. Однако мистер Холмс ценит вас. Однажды я потерял нужного мне человека, и почему бы вы думали? Пытаясь доказать серьёзность своих намерений, я велел отрубить голову его любимому жеребцу. 

— Ваша гнусность не имеет границ! — процедил я. 

Фастер ударил меня в живот и занёс руку для нового удара, но Мориарти сделал ему знак отойти, и карлик, ворча, отступил к стене. 

— Удивительное всё же создание человек, — сказал профессор, — а английский джентльмен удивительнее всех. Убить человека в бою или на дуэли ему ничего не стоит, он искренне наслаждается таким отвратительным спортом, как бокс, зато стоит вам отдавить хвост его собаке, как он записывает вас в последние негодяи. Вот и тот, о ком я вам рассказывал, увидев голову своего коня, попытался устроить мне вендетту. Пришлось его устранить. Очень жаль. С тех пор я внимательно отношусь к любимцам моих избранных и стараюсь не причинять им вреда без необходимости. Я крайне заинтересован в братьях Холмс. Такие великолепные умы следует использовать с толком. Если мне удастся привлечь на службу Шерлока, полдела будет сделано. Майкрофт не оставит брата. 

— Я должен поразмыслить, профессор. Столь щедрое предложение — побыть домашним любимцем при одном из ваших слуг… Не уверен, что смогу соответствовать вашим ожиданиям. 

— Решайте скорей, доктор. Речь идёт о вашей жизни. Я не стану предлагать дважды.

— Нет части человеческого тела, которая выдавала бы родственные связи столь явно, как ухо, — сказал я, рассматривая профессора. — Возьмём, к примеру, Шерлока и Майкрофта Холмсов. Сравнив их уши, даже полный профан в анатомии сделает вывод о том, что они братья. Удлинённая ушная раковина, выступающий противокозелок, характерная форма внутреннего хряща — всё совпадает. Честное слово, я не ожидал встретить человека с такой же формой уха, однако… 

— Довольно. Убейте его, — сказал профессор карлику, отвернулся и пошёл прочь. 

Фастер направил дуло револьвера мне в лоб, покачал головой в притворном раздумье и перевёл его ниже. Я не боялся смерти, но сердце моё невольно замерло, когда я понял, что смерть эта не будет быстрой. За спиной карлика захрустели обломки. Фастер дёрнул головой и тут же отвёл взгляд — это был Нокс. 

Безразлично взглянув на меня, антиквар остановился, постукивая концом трости по каменному полу. 

Теперь Фастер целился мне в колено. Я уже не знал, вправду он собирается хорошенько помучить меня или удовольствуется пережитым мною страхом перед тем, как сделать смертельный выстрел, однако ни та, ни другая перспектива не казались мне желанными. 

Нокс оглянулся, быстрым движением вытащил рукоять своей трости, обнажив длинный обоюдоострый кинжал, и без колебаний вонзил его карлику в шею. Фастер дёрнулся, глаза его расширились, кровь хлынула потоком; он повалился на пол и забился в агонии, к счастью, быстро окончившейся. Нокс кончиками пальцев коснулся его шеи, нащупывая пульс. Лицо его хранило то же равнодушное, слегка брюзгливое выражение. 

— Уходите отсюда, — сказал он одними губами. — Бегите в город. Вокруг замка есть фермы, хозяева вас приютят. 

— Здесь мои друзья, без них я не уйду, — возразил я. 

— Как вам угодно. У меня ещё много работы, тратить на вас время я не могу. — Нокс вытер кинжал об одежду Фастера и вновь вложил его в трость. 

— Под колодцем крабов есть какой-нибудь ход? 

— Конечно. По землёй расположены машинный зал, ангар для хранения «ходоков» и ещё несколько помещений. Если ваши друзья живы, они могли выбраться на поверхность этим путём, — Нокс указал на левое ответвление коридора. — Куда вы? — спросил он резко, увидев, что я направляюсь в ту сторону.

— Я должен найти их.

Нокс посмотрел на меня, как врач смотрит на безнадёжного безумца перед тем, как подписать свидетельство о помещении его в сумасшедший дом, и пожал плечами. 

— Делайте что хотите. 

Подобрав револьвер Фастера, я зашагал в указанном направлении. Коридор, изогнутый дугой, плавно понижался, уводя в подземелья. Пройдя футов сто, я увидел две двери. Первая была открыта настежь, вторая заложена широкой перекладиной, один конец которой был продет во вделанную в стену скобу, а на другом висел навесной замок. Я уже собирался пройти мимо, когда услышал слабый стук, доносящий изнутри. 

— Кто здесь? — сказал я, наклоняясь к двери.

— Пожалуйста, откройте! Я не могу здесь больше находиться! — донёсся изнутри женский голос. 

Я дважды выстрелил в дужку замка, затем ударил по ней рукоятью револьвера, и замок упал наземь. Я снял засов и распахнул дверь. 

На пороге показалась женщина. Уцепившись за косяк, она подняла ко мне бледное измученное лицо, и я узнал миссис Каммингс.

— Кто вы? — сказала она, глядя на меня с испугом и недоумением. 

— Вы меня не помните? Мы встречались в доме леди Спенсер. 

— Доктор Уотсон, это вы! А мистер Холмс тоже здесь? 

В коридоре послышались шаги. Полосу света, падавшего от лампы на стене, пересекла чья-то тень. Мы с миссис Каммингс укрылись в комнате. Держа пистолет наготове, я напряжённо всматривался в узкую полоску коридора, которую мог видеть через приоткрытую дверь. 

Тень приближалась. Человек остановился перед дверью, очевидно, рассматривая сбитый замок. Я приготовился стрелять, как только он войдёт. 

— Опустите ваш револьвер, Уотсон, — произнёс хорошо знакомый мне голос. — Получить пулю само по себе неприятно, получить её от вас неприятно вдвойне. 

— Холмс! — Я перевёл дыхание и распахнул дверь. — Как же я рад вас видеть! Слава богу, вы живы! 

— Слава богу, что вы живы, друг мой. Я проклинал себя за то, что втянул вас в эту историю. Если бы вы погибли… но, к счастью, этого не произошло. Здравствуйте, миссис Каммингс. — Холмс оглядел комнатку, служившую темницей. Всю её обстановку составляла узкая кровать и шаткий столик с огарком свечи. — Вижу, вам несладко пришлось, но всё уже позади. Давайте отсюда выбираться. 

Миссис Каммингс вышла в коридор. Уверенность возвращалась к ней на глазах.

— Каким путём вы пришли? — сказала она и, выслушав мой ответ, заметила: — Есть более короткая дорога 

— Где инспектор? — спросил я у Холмса. 

— Не знаю, до колодца он так и не добрался. Надеюсь, он не погиб. 

— Нам сюда, — миссис Каммингс указала на каменную арку.

Вслед за ней мы миновали наклонный, поднимающийся вверх коридор, повернули и вышли в основной туннель. 

— Скоро я навсегда покину это место! — проговорила миссис Каммингс со стоном облегчения. — Разумеется, леди Спенсер не примет меня, но пусть я лучше умру в нищете, лучше сгнию в тюрьме, чем останусь здесь! Клянусь вам, мистер Холмс, я расскажу всё, что знаю, и пусть моего отца и профессора Мориарти постигнет участь, которую они заслужили. Ох, нет! — Сделав шаг назад, она замерла. 

Навстречу нам, заложив руки за спину и опустив голову в раздумье, шагал Макензи. Заметив нас, он остановился и поглядел на нас с негодованием.

— Кэтрин, почему ты оставила свою комнату? — спросил он сердито. — Что касается вас, господа, так-то вы мне отплатили! Я пустил вас под свой кров, предоставил вам возможность увидеть мои великолепные машины, а вы едва их не разрушили! Бойлер серьёзно повреждён, «рупор» испорчен, два «ходока» совершенно вышли из строя, и теперь я должен заниматься ремонтом вместо того, чтобы найти путь к устранению проблемы с вибрацией. А это серьёзная проблема, — добавил он, запуская руку в свои курчавые волосы. — Я обнаружил несколько трещин в стенах. Это очень плохо. 

— Вы сошли с ума! — сказал я с невольным состраданием. 

— Если любовь к Родине — это безумие, то я горжусь таким безумием! — воскликнул учёный, и глаза его засверкали. — Я уже старик, господа. За последние три года я не сделал ничего нового. Если бы не профессор Мориарти, мои изобретения умерли бы вместе со мной, так же, как и моя любовь к Шотландии. Скоро река времени унесёт меня, как Твид уносит стебель вереска, но, видит Бог, моё имя не сгинет в тумане безвестности! 

— Профессор Макензи, — сказал Холмс серьёзно, — вы заблуждаетесь. Я убеждён, что Англия и Шотландия есть единое целое, и разделение нанесло бы непоправимый урон обеим странам. Вы думаете иначе — не стану спорить. Но неужели вы полагаете, что дело окончится отделением Шотландии или даже установлением над Англией шотландского протектората? Мориарти подчинит себе и Англию, и Шотландию, а затем пройдёт по миру с вашим чудовищным металлическим войском, как новый Тамерлан. 

В этот миг протяжный скрежет пронёсся по залу. 

— Что это? — закричал Макензи. — Моя машина! Кто посмел тронуть мою машину?! 

Мы кинулись за ним, отставая от него на несколько шагов. Эти несколько шагов спасли нам жизнь: едва профессор вбежал в зал, чудовищной силы взрыв отбросил его назад; ударная волна сбила меня с ног, я прижался к полу, слыша, как осколки металла и камня свистят над моей головой. 

— Холмс! — выдохнул я, когда обломки перестали сыпаться мне на голову. 

— Бойлер взорвался, — откликнулся Холмс. 

Мы поднялись. 

Миссис Каммингс, ошеломлённая, но живая и почти невредимая, если не считать нескольких царапин на щеке и порванного платья, огляделась и издала крик отчаяния. 

Макензи лежал на спине. Его грудь, видневшаяся под лохмотьями рубашки, представляла собой сплошную рану. Я с первого взгляда понял, что помочь ему уже нельзя. С криком отчаяния миссис Каммингс бросилась к нему и, упав на колени, носовым платком попыталась остановить кровь. Макензи, по-видимому, не сознавал, что с ним происходит. Его затуманенные глаза были обращены к потолку. 

— Отец, ты меня слышишь? 

По лицу миссис Каммингс бежали слёзы. Одна из них упала на щёку Макензи. Застонав, он слегка повернул голову, взгляд его стал осмысленным. 

— Кэтрин, — прохрипел он. — …цела? 

— Да, отец. Со мной всё в порядке. — Миссис Каммингс не оставляла попыток удержать жизнь Макензи в его израненном теле. 

— Моя машина цела?

Миссис Каммингс окаменела. 

— Кэтрин, ты должна… сберечь её… шкатулка… только не англичанам, не англичанам! Моя Шотландия… 

Последний вздох сорвался с окровавленных губ, и Макензи умер — с именем своей родины на устах. 

Миссис Каммингс поднялась с колен. Лицо её исказила горькая, полубезумная усмешка. 

— Шотландия! Машины! Будь проклята Шотландия и трижды прокляты его машины! Только о них и думал. Таковы вы, мужчины, таковы вы все! Война, убийства, власть, деньги — это для вас всё; семья, любовь… женщина, которая может их дать — такая женщина для вас что грязь под ногами! 

— Ваш отец знал, как много вы для него сделали, — мягко сказал Холмс.

— Для отца? Ну да. Для кого же ещё? — миссис Каммингс расхохоталась. 

Её волосы были растрёпаны, глаза блуждали по сторонам; в окровавленном платье, с руками, покрытыми кровью, она походила на леди Макбет. 

— Для кого ещё я могла это делать?! — пронзительно крикнула она, её голос эхом отразился от каменных сводов. — Не для того же, кто за всё время ни разу не посмотрел на меня как на женщину, как на человека, который может чувствовать! Сам он умеет только думать — а вот я, по его мнению, думать не умею, нет у меня своей воли, будто я собака! 

— Вы знали, что лорда Спенсера собираются убить?

Миссис Каммингс облизала запёкшиеся губы. 

— Я бы ни за что этого не допустила. Лорд Спенсер всегда был ко мне добр. Для чужих он был плох, зато со своими хорош. Но этот… он мне сказал, что отца повесят за измену, а потом сказал… ещё кое-что — Господи, как легко было мной играть, одного не совсем равнодушного слова хватило! — и я согласилась помочь. Гореть мне за это в аду, и пусть! 

Она побрела по коридору, обломки хрустели под её ногами.

— Постойте! — окликнул её Холмс. — Сколько шкатулок сделал ваш отец?

— Одну, — ответил холодный голос.

Из тёмного туннеля вышел Мориарти в сопровождении рыжего Дональда и ещё двух подручных. Дональд держал в руке револьвер, один слуга был вооружён винтовкой, второй — револьвером. Моя рука дёрнулась к карману, в котором лежал пистолет. 

— Не делайте этого, доктор. — Мориарти растянул тонкие губы в улыбке. — Я вас недооценил. Как вам удалось убить Фастера? Впрочем, неважно. Макензи сделал только одну действующую шкатулку, мистер Холмс. Остальные быстро разрушались или не оказывали нужного эффекта. Я забрал её. Машины я забрать не могу, да они и не действуют после того, как ваш отчаянный помощник разрушил «рупор», но у меня есть чертежи. — Он поднял туго набитый портфель.

— А я? — сказала миссис Каммингс. — Что будет со мной?

— Вы останетесь в замке, — промолвил Мориарти. — Против вас не выдвинут обвинений, ведь у мистера Холмса нет доказательств того, что вы замешаны, без шкатулки у него нет даже доказательств того, что произошло убийство. Да если бы и были, представить их он всё равно не сможет, поскольку не покинет Деарг-Дун. 

— Значит, я останусь здесь. — Миссис Каммингс улыбнулась. Она вдруг стала прежней — подтянутой, сдержанной, уверенной в себе — идеальной гувернанткой. — Что ж, быть по сему. Дайте мне пройти! Что такое?! — прикрикнула она на замешкавшегося слугу. — Вы разве не слышали — теперь я здесь хозяйка! Да, профессор, — сказала она, оборачиваясь. — Ещё одно. 

Молниеносным движением она выхватила пистолет из рук растерявшегося слуги и спустила курок. 

Профессор пошатнулся и сделал шаг назад. 

— Миссис Каммингс! — сказал он удивлённо и насмешливо. — Дорогая моя Кэтрин! Я благословляю свою привычку надевать кольчугу под одежду — она снова спасла мне жизнь. Я понимаю, как сильно вы расстроены гибелью вашего отца, однако вам следует держать себя в руках. 

— Вы негодяй. Я остановлю вас! — Миссис Каммингс подняла пистолет, на этот раз нацелив его в лоб Мориарти. 

Грянул выстрел. 

Миссис Каммингс покачнулась. Алое пятно на груди увеличилось — теперь это была её кровь. Пистолет выпал из её руки, с лязгом ударившись о плиты, следом упала она сама. 

— Дорогая моя Кэтрин, вы ошиблись, — сказал профессор так же спокойно.

В крышке портфеля дымилась чёрная, обугленная по краям дыра. 

— Уотсон! — крикнул Холмс. 

Выхватив револьвер, я дважды выстрелил. Первый выстрел раздробил руку слуги, державшего винтовку, второй уложил Дональда наповал. Я не хотел его убивать, но сейчас было не до сантиментов. Слуга, обезоруженный миссис Каммингс, схватил винтовку своего товарища. 

Холмс и Мориарти, сойдясь в схватке, кружили друг против друга, пригнувшись и вытянув руки. Портфель валялся на полу между ними. 

— Ну хватит! — сказал я, поворачиваясь ко второму слуге. — Или стреляйте, или бросайте ружьё. Предупреждаю: если вы промахнётесь, я разнесу вам череп, как сделал это с вашим приятелем. 

Слуга швырнул винтовку на землю и побежал. Я обернулся. 

Холмс, задыхаясь, скорчился на полу. 

— Какой… хороший удар, — пробормотал он. 

Я помог ему встать. 

— Мориарти не должен добраться до лестницы. — Холмс подобрал винтовку.

— Он не сможет перелезть через ограждение. 

Мы вошли в зал. Профессор добежал до загородки, оглянулся, сделал быстрое движение рукой и проскользнул в открывшуюся дверцу. 

Издав сдавленное проклятие, Холмс бросился в погоню. 

— Стойте, — крикнул он, поднимая винтовку, — или вам конец! 

Профессор остановился, глядя на нас сверху вниз с ледяной яростью. 

— Вы меня вынудили! — закричал он в ответ. 

Он достал из-под пальто «блюдца» и нацепил их на голову, а затем вынул шкатулку и принялся заводить её. Я прицелился и выстрелил. Пуля угодила в шкатулку, вырвав её из рук Мориарти. Профессор издал гневное восклицание, глядя, как остатки этого страшного оружия, заключённого в столь невинную оболочку перелетели через перила и исчезли в Колодце крабов. По лицу Мориарти текла кровь: осколки шкатулки порезали ему щёку. 

Повернувшись, он побежал вверх по лестнице. Двигался он с быстротой, которую не ожидаешь найти в человеке, ведущем кабинетный образ жизни; полы чёрного пальто развевались за его спиной, длинные худые ноги мелькали, как у бегущего паука. 

Мы ринулись за ним, поскальзываясь на узеньких решётчатых ступеньках. Внезапная боль в ноге заставила меня сбавить шаг. Закусив губу, я на миг остановился и прижался к перилам, пропуская Холмса вперёд. 

— Вы можете идти? — спросил он на бегу. 

— Да, всё в порядке. Сморите, там Кэмпбелл! 

Инспектор вошёл в зал. Холмс помахал ему рукой. Увидев нас, Кэмпбелл устремился к лестнице. За ним, подобрав юбки, бежала мисс Далтон. 

Профессор добрался до верха лестницы и по переходу перебежал на балкон. Холмс выстрелил в него — пуля пробила полу пальто Мориарти. 

— Дайте мне ваш револьвер, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, отбрасывая винтовку. — У меня кончились патроны. 

Я протянул Холмсу «уэбли». Я и сам был неплохим стрелком, но сомневался, что сумею попасть в голову бегущему человеку, Холмс же был виртуозом. 

Профессор вбежал в дверь и захлопнул её за собой, но это задержало нас только на миг. Мы оказались на лестнице, сделанной внутри крепостной стены. Пространство между стенами было таким узким, что человек тучный не смог бы здесь пройти. Шаги бежавшего впереди Мориарти гулко отдавались в замкнутом пространстве, на стенах, снабжённых всё теми же газовыми светильниками, плясали тени. 

Погоня наша продолжалась недолго. Мы настигли Мориарти на лестничной площадке между первым и вторым пролётом лестницы. Когда-то на этой площадке была дверь, ведущая на второй ярус башни, но теперь за этой дверью, зашитой листами металла, можно было обнаружить только переплетение труб. 

Мориарти, прижавшись спиной к стене и упершись в неё ладонями, казалось, никак не мог отдышаться. Увидев нас, он сделал движение к лестнице, ведущей вниз. 

— Забудьте об этом, — предупредил Холмс. — Только шевельнитесь, и я застрелю вас. Всё кончено.

— Всё только начинается, — ответил Мориарти, — и скоро вы в этом убедитесь. 

— Зачем вы всё это делаете, профессор? — спросил я. — Что заставляет вас столь страстно ненавидеть существующий порядок?

— Не спрашивайте, — сказал Холмс тихо. — Он и сам не знает. Он создан, чтобы творить зло, как тигр создан для убийства.

— А вот и ваш инспектор, — прошипел Мориарти. 

Холмс отвёл взгляд на какую–то долю секунду, но профессору хватило и этого: один из стальных листов отъехал вверх, открывая узкий лаз над полом, и Мориарти нырнул в него, изогнувшись, как змея. Холмс выстрелил, пуля ударила Мориарти между лопаток. Раздался щелчок, скрежет, и все светильники разом погасли, оставив нас в полной темноте. 

Сверху донёсся встревоженный голос Кэмпбелла. Холмс чиркнул спичкой, огонёк которой на миг рассеял мрак. 

— Возвращайтесь назад, инспектор! — крикнул он. — Сейчас мы к вам присоединимся. 

Мы истратили полкоробка спичек, отыскивая выключатель или рычаг, который приводил в действие систему освещения, но усилия наши не увенчались успехом. 

— Он ушёл, — сказал я. — Вы забыли о его кольчуге, Холмс!

— Я целил в голову, но промахнулся. — Холмс взглянул на меня искоса. — Иногда, Уотсон, промахиваюсь даже я. Прошу вас, не рассказывайте никому. 

— Хорошо.

— Обещаете?

— Обещаю. — Я улыбнулся. — В конце концов, я должен вам желание. 

— Я рассчитывал потратить его как-нибудь иначе. — Холмс вернул мне револьвер. — С этого дня мне придётся утроить бдительность. Я упустил Мориарти, и теперь в ответе за каждое преступление, которое он совершит.

Мы вернулись на балкон. 

— Где Мориарти? — тревожно спросил Кэмпбелл. 

— Ему удалось уйти. 

— Ничего, мистер Холмс. Скоро за ним будет гоняться каждый полицейский Британии. Мы его возьмём. 

Холмс устало и недоверчиво покачал головой. 

— Что вы сделали с бойлером, инспектор? — спросил он. — Он выглядит так, будто в него бросили бомбу. 

— Ломать — не строить, мистер Холмс. К сожалению, ваша трость погибла. Я непременно возмещу вам этот ущерб.

— Забудьте об этом. Ради уничтожения машин Макензи я бы с радостью пожертвовал всем своим имуществом. — Взгляд Холмса переместился вверх, и он показал мне на металлическую лесенку, крепившуюся к стене и едва заметную среди труб. Не зная, что находится внутри стены, трудно было понять, зачем эта лесенка нужна. — Наверняка он забрал портфель, а стало быть, всё начнётся снова. 

— Нет, сэр, портфель у мисс Далтон, — успокоил его Кэмпбелл. — Мы подобрали его после того, как нашли миссис Каммингс и её отца. 

— Пожалуй, лучших помощников у меня никогда не было, инспектор, — сказал Холмс, просветлев. 

Когда мы спустились с лесенки, мисс Далтон протянула Холмсу портфель.

— Лучше, если он побудет у вас, сэр, — сказала она.

— Поистине, сегодня день чудес! — воскликнул Кэмпбелл. — Грифон выпустил из своих когтей материал для сенсационной статьи! 

К моему удивлению, мисс Далтон промолчала. 

Кровь вокруг тел Макензи, его дочери и слуг уже начала сворачиваться. 

— Печальный конец для гения механики, — сказал Холмс. — Целый водоворот смертей и жизнь, потраченная впустую. Порой мне кажется, что старик Соломон был прав: всё суета, и кто умножает познания, умножает скорбь. 

Когда мы проходили мимо двери, за которой находились помещения для звуковых экспериментов, мисс Далтон вздрогнула и прибавила шаг. Только теперь я заметил багровые потёки на её шее и воротнике и разбитые в кровь руки. 

— Они заперли меня здесь, — сказала она, заметив мой взгляд. — Там есть камера — крошечная каморка с железной дверью и медным раструбом, укреплённым под потолком. У меня нет слов, чтобы описать то, что я там пережила, но чего я никогда не забуду, так это лицо человека, который глядел на мои мучения сквозь окошечко в двери. Когда я очнулась, этот человек был мёртв, и я ни на миг его не пожалела. Инспектор, не знаю, как вы догадались, где я, не знаю, как вы спасли меня, но я ваша вечная должница. 

Измученные, в изорванной одежде, мы поднялись в свои комнаты. 

— Мы должны срочно оставить замок, — сказал Холмс. — Профессор Мориарти ещё где-то здесь. Если он прикажет, слуги Макензи не выпустят нас живыми. 

Схватив свои вещи и не тратя времени на переодевание, мы спустились вниз. 

В замке царила сумятица. Слуги, напуганные взрывами, сбивались в группы и тревожно переговаривались. Многие бросали на нас недобрые взгляды, однако наш решительный вид и оружие, которое мы больше не прятали, останавливал их. Мы миновали столовую, где Макензи принимал нас совсем недавно, и вышли в просторный холл, когда мимо нас с криком пробежала горничная. 

— Кабинет профессора горит! 

За ней спешили слуги с вёдрами. Из окон второго этажа в левом крыле здания вырывались языки пламени. 

— Надеюсь, все оставшиеся чертежи сгорели, — сказал Кэмпбелл. — Как кстати произошёл этот пожар!

— Думаю, это поджог, — отозвался я, вспомнив Нокса с его неотложными делами. 

Мы нашли конюшню. Холмс сам запряг пару крепких пони в такой же крепкий старомодный тарантас и уселся на козлы, Кэмпбелл помог подняться измученной мисс Далтон. Вскоре колёса нашего экипажа прогрохотали по мосту, и мы покинули замок. 

Однако ещё не всё было кончено. Когда мы доехали до того взгорья, где Деарг-Дун впервые предстал нашим взорам, чудовищный взрыв сотряс землю. 

Лошади захрапели и забились в постромках, но Холмс, натянув поводья железной рукой, сумел успокоить их. С пригорка замок был виден как на ладони. Над башней поднималось густое облако дыма и алой кирпичной пыли, стены её были наполовину разрушены. Слуги, должно быть, только что потушившие пожар в доме, сгрудились во дворе, не решаясь близко подходить к пылающей башне. Прогремел ещё один взрыв, на солнце плеснули стёкла, вылетающие из рам, люди бросились врассыпную. Башня осела, проваливаясь внутрь самой себя: должно быть, не выдержало основание, служившее потолком подземным помещениям. 

— Вы отлично поработали, Кэмпбелл, — сказал Холмс. 

— Не могу принять вашей похвалы, — отозвался инспектор, не отрывая взора от картины разрушений. — Я не располагал ни временем, ни инструментами, чтобы серьёзно повредить машину. Всё, чего я смог добиться — взорвать бойлер. Машина остановилась, но основная её часть не пострадала. 

— Может, механизм был более хрупким, чем казался? — предположила мисс Далтон. 

— Как бы то ни было, дьявольского изобретения больше нет, — сказал я, — и Британия может спать спокойно, хотя бы до тех пор, пока не появится новый Макензи. 

По дороге на вокзал мы заглянули в аптеку, где я запасся необходимыми для перевязки материалами. К счастью, вечерний поезд ещё не ушёл, не то нам пришлось бы ждать до завтра. Мы купили билеты, кондуктор, с сомнением оглядев нашу растрёпанную одежду, провёл нас в купе, и только теперь я наконец поверил, что Деарг-Дун остался позади. 

Я промыл и обработал ссадины и порезы Холмса и Кэмпбелла, затем смоченными в карболке бинтами перевязал руки мисс Далтон, которая перенесла процедуру с замечательным стоицизмом. 

Когда я закончил, мисс Далтон протянула руку инспектору Кэмпбеллу. 

— Наше знакомство началось ссорой и было омрачено взаимным неодобрением, но я питаю к вам самое искреннее уважение… хотя некоторые ваши взгляды во мне уважения не вызывают, — прибавила она, лукаво улыбнувшись. — Впрочем, это неважно. Вы спасли мою жизнь и теперь можете бранить меня сколько вашей душе угодно, я ни словечком не стану возражать. Давайте будем друзьями. 

Инспектор взял руку девушки в свою. Его взгляд выражал чувства гораздо более горячие, чем дружба, и только наше присутствие помешало ему высказать их вслух. 

— Наше приключение подошло к концу, — прошептал Холмс, отворачиваясь к окну, чтобы спрятать насмешливую улыбку, — и по законам жанра должно последовать романтическое примирение героя и героини. Как вы думаете, долго ли протянет решение мисс Далтон не возражать инспектору ни словечком? Я бы сказал, день или два. 

Я не ответил, размышляя, как мне перевязать открывшуюся рану. Присутствие мисс Далтон делало эту процедуру затруднительной. Холмс посмотрел на меня, перевёл взгляд на полу пальто, которой я прикрывал расползавшееся по брюкам пятно крови. 

— Уотсон, простите мне моё невнимание, — сказал он. — Я должен был заметить. Мисс Далтон, инспектор, простите, что отвлекаю, но у нас небольшое затруднение. 

Я запротестовал, однако меня никто не слушал. Холмс вызвал кондуктора, и тот отвёл меня в соседнее купе, по счастью, совершенно пустое. После перевязки мне стало намного легче, но от потери крови на меня напала сонливость. 

Вернувшись к моим друзьям, я укутался в плед и устроился в кресле со всем возможным удобством. 

Стоило мне закрыть глаза, как события прошедшего дня замелькали у меня перед глазами, складываясь в беспорядочные, тревожные видения, но, пробуждаясь, я каждый раз видел ястребиный профиль моего друга на фоне проносившихся за окном пейзажей, и, успокоенный, вновь погружался в сон. 

Глава 13. Снова в Лондоне

Сразу по возвращении из Шотландии мне пришлось покинуть Лондон, чтобы помочь с практикой внезапно захворавшему товарищу по университету. Бедняга умудрился подхватить тиф, и прошло три недели, прежде чем я смог вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.

Миссис Хадсон радостно меня встретила, пожаловалась, что Холмс во время одного из химических опытов выбил стёкла в гостиной, и сообщила, что он получил мою телеграмму и будет ждать меня на выставке кошек. 

— Где? — переспросил я, не веря своим ушам. 

— На выставке кошек, сэр. Мистер Майкрофт Холмс собирается приобрести персидского кота. 

— Зачем? 

— Я тоже не понимаю, сэр, зачем покупать кошку, когда в Лондоне полно бесплатных котят. Лучше купить хорошего бульдога. Мисс Далтон и инспектор Кэмпбелл тоже там будут. Возможно, вы захотите и с ними увидеться. 

— Разумеется, — сказал я, взял адрес и отправился на выставку. 

Из окна кэба я с удовольствием наблюдал за толпой, которой мне так не хватало в приятной, но чуждой сельской местности. В Лондоне наступило лето, и горожане с радостью облачились в летние костюмы и платья. Дамы вооружились кружевными зонтиками, и по тому, насколько зонтик сохранил свою белизну, легко можно было определить, как долго длилась прогулка. 

Холмс ждал меня у входа. 

— Уотсон, вы моё спасение! — сказал он, протягивая руку. — Мы с Майкрофтом договорились выпить чаю, но он затерялся среди ангорок и персов, и я никак не могу его дождаться. Поищем его вместе. Вижу, ваш друг благополучно выздоровел и вернулся к практике? Да? Если бы всё окончилось печально, вы вряд ли надели бы светлые перчатки, даже в такую жару. 

Мы вошли в выставочный зал. Среди посетителей, теснящихся у клеток с пушистыми дивами, я увидел мисс Далтон. Очаровательная в платье цвета лаванды, она шла нам навстречу, прижимая к груди корзинку с крохотным голубоглазым котёнком. Её сопровождал инспектор Кэмпбелл. 

— Разве он не прелестен?! — воскликнула мисс Далтон, поприветствовав нас с Холмсом и показывая нам котёнка. — Мистер Майкрофт Холмс познакомил меня с мистером Уэйром , и тот подарил мне этого маленького ангела!

— Мистер Уэйр — очень разумный человек, — сказал инспектор, пожимая нам руки. — Он знает, как смягчить безжалостное сердце хроникёра. Наверное, даже миссис Шеррингтон не устояла бы. 

— Бедная Ариадна! — мисс Далтон вздохнула. — Конечно, она обманывала меня с чеками (я была уверена, что лорд Спенсер ничего мне не платит, пока я прохожу испытательный срок, но оказалось, что это неправда), однако такой участи она не заслужила. А ваши обвинения напрасны, инспектор, — добавила она укоризненно. — Я не собиралась писать статью о мистере Уэйре. 

— Значит, вы оставляете журналистику? — Лицо инспектора Кэмпбелла просветлело.

— Ни в коем случае. Леди Спенсер предложила мне место литературного обозревателя. Она решила, что Грифон может доставить ей слишком много хлопот. Лорд Спенсер умел уклоняться от исков, но адвокат леди Спенсер посоветовал не рисковать. Люди такие обидчивые! А писатели должны выслушивать всё, что говорят об их книгах… или перестать писать. Если мне удастся избавить общество хотя бы от одного плохого поэта, я буду считать, что трудилась не зря. 

— В таком случае вам не следует посещать званые обеды, — проворчал инспектор, — иначе кто-нибудь предложит вам бокал пунша, столь же ядовитого, как ваше перо. 

— Но не столь ядовитого, как ваши речи. Вы способны отравить всё, вплоть до Полярной звезды . — Мисс Далтон весело усмехнулась. 

— Вот оно, ваше понимание «женского вопроса»: вы хотите исполнять только мужские роли! — съязвил Кэмпбелл.

— То ли дело в старые добрые времена, когда мужчины отбирали у нас даже роли женские, — парировала мисс Далтон. — Наступит день, инспектор, и в Скотленд-ярде женщины будут работать наравне с мужчинами. 

— И наравне с мужчинами носить брюки? Если есть Господь на небе, я никогда этого не увижу!

— Кажется, Уотсон, мы здесь лишние, — шепнул мне Холмс, и мы удалились, предоставив мисс Далтон и инспектору Кэмпбеллу возможность побраниться всласть. 

Неподалёку я заметил осанистую фигуру Майкрофта Холмса, на голову возвышавшегося над толпой. Майкрофт разговаривал с приятным пожилым мужчиной, воротничок которого выдавал в нём священника. Увидев нас, он распрощался со своим собеседником. 

— Рад вас видеть, доктор, — сказал он. — Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, Шерлок. В качестве извинения могу предложить вам отобедать у Симпсона. Инспектор Кэмпбелл, вы составите нам компанию? — обратился он к молодому полицейскому, подошедшему к нам. 

— Боюсь, Симпсон мне не по карману, — отозвался тот.

— Пустяки, инспектор. Правительство задолжало вам больше, чем обед в ресторане. Где ваша милая спутница? 

— Мисс Далтон отправилась домой. Хвостатый ангел распищался, а у миссис Блессоп закружилась голова от духоты. 

— Как, и она здесь? 

— Мисс Далтон предложила ей место компаньонки, — объяснил инспектор. — Думаю, больше из сострадания, чем по необходимости. Миссис Шеррингтон не оставила завещания, и миссис Блессоп оказалась на улице без гроша. В её возрасте не так просто найти новое место. 

— У мисс Далтон доброе сердце, — сказал я. 

— Пока она не берётся за перо, — усмехнулся инспектор. 

— Тебя тоже можно поздравить с покупкой, Майкрофт? — Шерлок подозвал один из кэбов, толпившихся у входа на выставку.

— Да, Марк Аврелий уже на пути в новое жилище, — ответил Майкрофт, размещая на сиденье своё грузное тело. 

— Стало быть, мисс Далтон осталась жить в доме своего деда? — спросил я Кэмпбелла.

— Мистер Холмс посоветовал ей продать этот дом и помог найти покупателя, готового дать хорошую цену, — инспектор слегка поклонился Майкрофту.

— Наследство мисс Далтон не так велико, чтобы содержать большой дом, — отозвался тот. — Признаюсь, в моём филантропическом поступке есть доля эгоизма — я намерен приобрести часть библиотеки мистера Гриффина и кое-что из его картин.

— Я бы с удовольствием купил шахматную доску, на память о Деарг-Дуне, — сказал Холмс. 

— Ты опоздал, Шерлок. На неё уже нашёлся покупатель, кстати, твой старый знакомый. — Майкрофт улыбнулся.

Холмс сделал гримасу. 

— Тогда о ней можно забыть. Нокс никогда не расстаётся со своими приобретениями. 

— Этот человек состоит на секретной службе? — спросил я Майкрофта. 

— Не совсем. Секретные службы так неохотно делятся своими агентами, что я счёл за благо обзавестись людьми, находящимися непосредственно в моём подчинении. 

Кэб остановился, и беседу мы продолжили уже за столиком ресторана. 

— Я полагал, что Нокс занимается только шифровальными работами, — сказал Холмс, рассматривая меню. 

— Как правило, да, но и оперативный агент из него вышел неплохой. Профессия антиквара предоставляет множество предлогов для поездок, в том числе и на континент. 

— Кто послал его в Деарг-Дун? — спросил я. — Он сказал, что приехал в замок вслед за нами, но это неправда. Я видел его на перроне, он был одет носильщиком и, похоже, находился там не первый день. 

Майкрофт улыбнулся.

— Я подумал, что помощь вам не помешает. Этот человек весьма изобретателен. Согласитесь, трюк с телеграммой был неплох. 

— Ты говорил, что с ним невозможно работать, — заметил Холмс. 

— Это испытание для моих нервов, — подтвердил Майкрофт. — Однако я не жалуюсь — у меня большой опыт общения с невыносимыми людьми. 

— А что же с Мориарти? — спросил я. — Я каждый день просматривал газеты, рассчитывая найти статьи о деле Грифона или сообщение об аресте Мориарти. Неужели этот человек до сих пор на свободе?

Майкрофт и инспектор воззрились на меня в недоумении. 

— Профессор возвратился в Лондон и снова даёт уроки математики, — сказал Холмс спокойно. — Я не хотел огорчать вас, Уотсон, пока вы боролись за жизнь вашего друга. Дело Грифона закрыто за отсутствием состава преступления. 

— Комиссар передал дело Лестрейду, и с расследованием было покончено. — Кэмпбелл криво улыбнулся. — Смерть лорда Спенсера, миссис Шеррингтон и мистера Гриффина приписали естественным причинам. 

— Монро выполнял приказ, полученный от персоны, стоящей намного выше его, — проговорил Майкрофт, — а Лестрейд, надо полагать — приказ, полученный от комиссара. 

— А как же убийства в Деарг-Дуне? — Я не помнил себя от изумления. 

— Ими занимается шотландская полиция и секретные службы Её Величества, — ответил Кэмпбелл с горечью. — На следующий день после того, как я вернулся в Лондон, комиссар вызвал меня к себе и велел передать все улики и материалы, собранные в Деарг-Дуне, какому-то человеку, одетому в штатское, но с военной выправкой, не пожелавшему мне представиться. После этого с меня взяли слово молчать обо всём, что я видел в замке, и отправили восвояси. 

— Зато вы получили своё назначение в Особый отдел, инспектор, — утешил его Холмс. 

— От меня просто откупились, сэр, вот что я вам скажу. 

— Они забрали чертежи? — спросил я тихо. 

— Доктор, вы зрите в корень. — Майкрофт невесело улыбнулся. — Портфель с чертежами погиб при взрыве. 

— Что? Но ведь… — я посмотрел ему в глаза, перевел взгляд на Холмса. — Да, конечно. Он погиб при взрыве. Чертежи потеряны. 

— Есть вещи, которые нельзя давать в руки даже самому благонамеренному правительству, — сказал Холмс, — если мы не хотим увидеть, как весь мир запылает в горниле войны. И как знать, чем она закончится — не гибелью ли всего человечества?

— Но что же с Мориарти? 

— Мориарти неприкосновенен. — Лицо Майкрофта омрачилось и разом постарело на несколько лет. — Этот человек уловляет в свои сети не только обитателей лондонского дна; нет, в его тенётах запутались люди, столь высокопоставленные, что имена их нельзя произносить вслух. 

— Настанет день, и Мориарти сядет на скамью подсудимых вместе со всеми своими приспешниками, сколь высоко бы они ни летали и сколь бы глубоко ни плавали, — сказал Холмс со спокойной решимостью. 

— Да будет так, — промолвил Майкрофт, поднимая бокал. — За крах Мориарти!

— За крах Мориарти! — подхватил я. 

— За мистера Шерлока Холмса! — заключил инспектор Кэмпбелл, и все мы осушили бокалы. 

Глава 14. Возвращение домой

Приятно было вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, к нашей уютной гостиной со свежевставленными стёклами и к нашей добрейшей миссис Хадсон. 

Яркий день сменился задумчивым вечером, но шумливая лондонская толпа никогда не знала покоя: рынок уже прекратил торговлю и посетители музея мадам Тюссо уже разошлись, но двое мальчишек ходили колесом напротив фотографической галереи «Талботайп», заманивая клиентов. 

Холмс бросил каждому по пенни. 

— Теперь, когда Пека больше нет, эти ребята сменили сторону и влились в нерегулярные части Бейкер-стрит, — сказал он. — Что с ними станет в будущем — кто знает? Что станет со всеми нами, и с этой страной, и с этим городом — всё покрыто неизвестностью! Мне бы очень хотелось знать, что будет на месте нашего дома через сто лет. 

— Может быть, музей, посвящённый вам, — сказал я.

Холмс только улыбнулся, но я видел, что моё предположение ему польстило. 

— Огонь в камине сегодня можно не разводить, — сказал он, войдя в гостиную и со вздохом облегчения расположившись в уютном кресле, среди любезных его сердцу справочников и колб с химическими растворами, которые я безжалостно водворял на отведённый для них стол, когда бывал дома, и которые расползались по всей квартире, едва лишь я ослаблял надзор. — Однако бокал хорошего вина на сон грядущий ещё никому не вредил. Выберите что-нибудь на ваше усмотрение, Уотсон. 

Я открыл погребец и отшатнулся: среди бутылок лежала иссохшая человеческая голова, укутанная в бинты. 

— Боже милостивый, Холмс! Это ваша голова?!

— Нет, Уотсон, моя пока на шее. Эта принадлежит одному древнеегипетскому вельможе, её доставили из Каира только вчера. Я собираюсь расследовать преступление, произошедшее несколько тысячелетий назад. 

Я осторожно отодвинул голову и достал бутылку вуврэ. 

— Интересно, кто вам заплатит — фараон Рамзес? Последнее расследование не слишком вас обогатило. 

— Ошибаетесь, Уотсон. Леди Спенсер выписала мне чек, а вот подарок от нашего легкокрылого Грифона. — Холмс показал на буфет, который украшала странная конструкция: на чайник из севрского фарфора была водружена кружка, а венчало сооружение небольшое блюдце. — Новейшая французская кофеварка. Мисс Далтон настаивала на том, чтобы оплатить мои услуги, но я отказался. Тогда она осчастливила нас с вами этим чудесным источником чистого, ароматного кофе без примеси гущи. 

Я рассмеялся. 

— Бедный Кэмпбелл! Кажется, его втащат в дивный новый мир, хочет он этого или нет. 

— Кажется, Уотсон, нам всем это предстоит… хотим мы этого или нет. Если этот мир будет полон новейших кофеварок и женщин в брюках, пусть его, лишь бы обошлось без машин профессора Макензи. 

— Уверен, что скоро мы увидим объявление о помолвке Кэмпбелла и мисс Далтон. 

— Я не разделяю вашей уверенности, Уотсон. Кажется, мисс Далтон разделяет мои взгляды на брак. Удивительно обнаружить подобное здравомыслие в женщине. 

— Для молодой девушки такие взгляды совершенно неестественны, Холмс, — сказал я строго. — Собственно говоря, они вообще неестественны. 

— Если хотите, можем заключить пари, — вкрадчиво предложил Холмс. — Если в течение ближайших трёх месяцев появится объявление о помолвке, выиграли вы, а если нет, выиграл я. 

— Отлично. Что вы поставите? 

— Желание, — сказал Холмс, лукаво ухмыляясь. 

— Ну нет! На этот раз я не попадусь!

— Я полагал, вы совершенно уверены в своей правоте. 

Я обдумал всё ещё раз, отыскивая подвох, и не нашёл его. Безусловно, я был прав, а Холмс ошибался. 

— Хорошо. Ставлю своё желание против вашего. 

— Пари принято, Уотсон. 

— Хорошо, что у меня есть время подумать, как распорядиться выигрышем, — сказал я. 

— Вы так в нём уверены? 

— Разумеется. Можно ли не желать, чтобы всю жизнь рядом билось нежное, любящее сердце, чтобы, вернувшись домой после тяжёлого, утомительного дня, ты находил в нём человека, всецело тебя понимающего, готового утешить в любом разочаровании и порадоваться любому твоему успеху?! 

— Уотсон, вы созданы быть автором сентиментальных романов! — воскликнул Холмс. — Послушайте моего совета — напишите. 

У меня не хватило мужества сознаться, что я написал уже два и что мой издатель вернул оба, порекомендовав мне удовольствоваться скромной участью биографа. 

— Вам доставили ещё одну посылку, — сказал я, взглянув на каминную полку и обнаружив там предмет, позволивший мне переменить тему. 

— От кого? — осведомился Холмс, вытягиваясь в кресле и глядя на меня поверх бокала. 

— Не знаю, адресат не указан. 

Я подал ему длинный, плотно упакованный свёрток. 

— Холмс, подождите! 

Внезапное воспоминание заставило меня броситься к моему другу, но он уже разорвал обёрточную бумагу и вынул великолепную трость с серебряным набалдашником в виде головы орла. 

— Инспектору, должно быть, пришлось отдать за неё половину годового жалованья, — заметил я, бросив беглый взгляд на подарок. 

Холмс потянул за рукоять, и нашему взору представился отменного качества клинок. 

— Трость прислал не Кэмпбелл, — сказал он тихо. — Уберите её, Уотсон. 

— Вы не будете её носить? — удивился я.

— Вряд ли. 

Я взглянул на трость ещё раз и всё понял.

— Я могу кому-нибудь её отдать.

— Нет… нет. Поставьте её за шкафчик с картотекой. Эта трость будет служить мне постоянным напоминанием о том, что ещё одно дело — самое важное дело в моей жизни — осталось незавершённым, и я не успокоюсь, пока не доведу его до конца. 

— Как он осмелился?! — сказал я с негодованием. 

— Уверяю вас, дорогой мой Уотсон, этот подарок — не оскорбление. Противник признаёт мои заслуги, однако даёт понять, что, хотя я помешал ему выиграть, но и сам не одержал победы. Да, Уотсон: даже если не брать в расчёт тот факт, что главный мой соперник всё ещё в игре, дело Грифона спасло меня от утомительной скуки, но так и не представило возможности для тонкого анализа причин и следствий, которые единственно и составляют всю прелесть расследования. Оно может быть интересно только досужим читателям ваших рассказов, и я не испытываю ни малейшего сожаления от того, что досужие читатели не смогут с ним ознакомиться. 

Я убрал трость за шкафчик и уселся в кресло напротив Холмса. В приятном молчании мы допили вино, после чего Холмс, протянув руку, взял скрипку. 

— Что вы хотите сыграть, Холмс? 

— Я не собираюсь играть. Я хочу немного подумать. — В подтверждение своих слов он взял несколько нестройных аккордов, гармоничных и приятных, как кошачий концерт. — Вы ведь не возражаете, Уотсон?

— Нисколько. Но подождите минуту. 

Поднявшись, я заглянул в свою спальню и вынул из саквояжа некий предмет.

Вернувшись в гостиную и вновь устроившись в кресле, я водрузил на голову пару пробковых «блюдец» — единственный сувенир, который захватил из Деарг-Дуна — и, развернув «Ланцет», принялся за чтение.

***  
Каждый рассказчик сам решает, где закончить свою историю. Один останавливается на свадьбе, другой — на рождении детей, третий — на смерти героев; один предпочитает завершить рассказ изображением триумфа, другой — картиной поражения. 

В этой истории было много смертей и ни одной свадьбы (если не считать той, что состоится через три месяца), стало быть, придётся выбирать между победой и поражением. Я гляжу на медленные движения руки Холмса, водящей смычком по струнам, на меланхолическое выражение его лица и полуприкрытые глаза, и понимаю: он считает, что, единожды выказав слабость, проиграл всю партию. Но я-то знаю, что это не так. 

Ведь я рассказчик и имею право выбирать, поставить мне точку или многоточие. 

Примечания:   
*1 — Сфигмограф — прибор для записи кровяного давления в артериях и ритма сердечной деятельности по биению пульса.   
*2 — Собачья яма — арена для проведения собачьих боёв, отгороженная от зрителей, так называемый «пит».   
*3 — Речь идёт о Наполеоне III, который приобрёл большую часть коллекции Кампаны в 1861 году. В настоящий момент она выставлена в Лувре.   
*4 — Работа Зигмунда Фрейда «Остроумие и его отношение к бессознательному», в которой выдвигается этот тезис, появится в 1905 году.   
*5 — «Много шума из ничего», действие II, сцена 1.   
*6 — «О фантастическом в литературе» — статья-манифест Шарля Нодье.   
*7 — Генри Мэтьюз — в 1886 - 1892 гг. министр внутренних дел в кабинете Солсбери.   
*8 — Па́бло де Сарасате (1844—1908) — испанский скрипач и композитор.   
*9 — «Корзинка с готовыми ланчами (luncheon basket). Такую корзинку заказывали у кондуктора, тот телеграфировал вперед, и на назначенной станции являлся мальчик с плоской корзинкой ценой в три шиллинга. В корзине находилась бутылка (емкостью ок. 0,3 л) бургундского, кларета, стаута, "Йоханнисберга" или бутылка газированной воды, половина холодного цыпленка, несколько кусков ветчины или языка, холодное или горячее мясо, салат, хлеб, масло, сыр, нож, вилка, штопор, тарелка, стакан и салфетки». (материал с сайта Св.Чернова)   
*10 — Роберт Фицрой — вице-адмирал Королевских военно-морских сил, капитан исследовательского судна «Бигль», на котором Чарльз Дарвин совершил океанографическую кругосветную экспедицию, прародитель метеорологии, родоначальник прогноза погоды, изобретатель штормгласса (барометра Фицроя). В 1854 году стал главой британского Метеорологического департамента. Именно он ввёл в обиход термин «прогноз погоды», и благодаря ему прогнозы погоды появились в ежедневной прессе. Разработал систему штормовых предупреждений.  
*11 — Ординарец Уотсона, спасший его жизнь в Афганистане.   
*12 — Гаррисон Уэйр — иллюстратор-анималист, фелинолог, организатор первой всемирной выставки кошек.   
*13 — «Будь её дыханье так же ядовито, как её речи, около неё не осталось бы ничего живого: она бы отравила всё и всех, вплоть до Полярной звезды» — Бенедикт о Беатриче, «Много шума из ничего».


End file.
